


Nothing Else Matters

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three crew members find themselves trapped in a human trafficking ring.  Can the rest of the crew save them before it's too late?  First Season.  Slightly ELFish. Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more T-rated. Later chapters become more explicit.
> 
> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

**seaQuest launch MR-5**

"Man, they have a colony for everything," Ben Krieg commented. "A religious colony? Now that's something you don't hear of every day."

"Just stay focused," Ford said. "I really don't care what they worship; our focus is to find who sent the distress signal."

"When we get to Zion," Nathan instructed the others, "we'll need to find out who's in charge."

"And see if anyone needs medical attention," Kristin added.

"You don't suppose we're dealing with a cult?" Katie asked worriedly. "Why the secrecy?"

"That's already a scenario I've thought of," Nathan said. "And we can't be too sure. People can get sucked into these groups, feel they've found the answers to life's problems. At first, it's ideal. But then, they realize that getting out is much harder. That may very well be what we're dealing with here. Once we're there, we need to stick together." He turned to Lucas. "No wandering off."

"Okay," Lucas replied, rolling his eyes a bit. "I'm not a little kid, y'know."

"I know, but we need to remember this is open territory, not UEO. We have to be careful."

Lucas nodded. "Don't worry."

A short time later, the launch arrived at Zion, and the six entered the facility.

"Not what I expected," Ben muttered. "No crosses, no statues."

"Ssh," Katie chastised. "We don't need any extra attention." But, she had to agree with Ben. They'd expected something more than what they saw. It was dark; it was damp, and it was creepy looking. They had to use flashlights just to be able to see where they were going. There weren't any people to be seen at all, but there were doors lined up along the receiving area. "I guess we'll have to knock and ask around."

Nathan nodded. "I suppose you're right, Commander."

Suddenly, Kristin screamed. Everyone turned.

After a second, Kristin gained her composure again. "S-something ran across my foot."

Sure enough, everyone could hear a tiny scampering. Ben shone his light towards the sound. Indeed, there was a fat rat in the corner. "It's just a little rat, sort of like Mickey Mouse."

"Yes, well, until he stands up and starts talking in a cute, little voice, he's nothing more than rodent, a rodent that I'd rather would stay away from me," Kristin retorted.

"You're all right, then?" Nathan asked.

"Of course," Kristin replied with a shrug.

"Well, I guess we should start at the first door," Nathan replied.

But just before they could knock, they heard someone say, "Can I help you?"

They all turned to see an older gentleman, perhaps Nathan's age or a bit younger.

"Um, yes," Nathan said, stepping forward. "We're from the _seaQuest_. Someone sent a distress signal. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

The man laughed. "Does it look that way? The seaQuest, huh? You have no business here. The UEO's tried to tell us what to do. We do as we like, and that's the way it's going to be."

"You don't understand," Nathan tried to explain. "All we want is to offer assistance for whoever asked for it. We just happened to be the closest submarine nearby; it's Maritime law."

"Well, if someone had asked for help, then I'd be giving you our appreciation. But I think you're mistaken."

"Well, do you mind if we have a look around, just to ask to be sure?" Ford added.

"You can, but you might not be received very well. It's meditation time."

"Meditation?" Lucas repeated.

"Yes, quiet time," the man explained.

"I know what it is," Lucas said. "I-"

"Well, we do ask that new arrivals sign in with the supervisor," the man said, ignoring Lucas.

The group looked around.

"Where exactly is the supervisor's office?" Kristin asked.

"You're looking at it, ma'am." The man placed a logbook on a table in the middle of the corridor. "I'm Hugo Mendoza, and you are?" he asked, looking directly at Kristin.

She glanced at her friends; Nathan nodded encouragingly, so she stepped forward. She extended her hand. "Dr. Kristin Westphalen."

"It's a pleasure, Doctor," Mendoza replied. "I trust you'll find there is no one in need of assistance here, however."

"And how would you know that?" Lucas broke in.

Mendoza turned to Lucas. "You have a lot of spirit, young man, don't you? We tend to frown on that around here." Then he added, "I know everything that goes on around here."

There was an awkward silence that lingered for a few moments since no one was sure how to respond.

"Um, but you don't mind if we look?" Kristin finally said.

"No, I don't mind, as long as you don't stay too long. We're not used to visitors here, especially those who don't understand the way we do things around here." He glared towards Lucas as he spoke.

"Uh, where do we sign?" Kristin asked, trying to be kind enough not to upset Mr. Mendoza.

"Here, please," Mendoza said, pointing. Kristin wrote what was needed. "Fine. Uh, just you three may go," he said, pointing to Jonathan, Ben, and Nathan. The rest can stay right here."

Nathan shook his head. "I'd really prefer it if we all go."

"Well, I'd really prefer it if my residents weren't frightened half to death. If you all start knocking on doors, they're going to be scared. We're not used to strangers. They'll be fine right here. I won't hurt them," Mendoza assured him.

Nathan turned to Kristin. "What do you think?"

"I think he's right. We might scare them. We'll be fine right here. And if you need help, you can call us."

"Fine," Nathan agreed. "Are these all the residents?" he asked, motioning towards the doors.

"No, this is just the start of them," Mendoza explained.

"This is going to be a long night," Ben commented.

"You can say that again," Nathan muttered as he started towards the first door. "We should probably split up, okay?"

"Aye, Captain," Jonathan and Ben said in unison as they went to other doors along the corridor.

Nathan knocked on the door. A moment later, a young woman answered. She just stood there in the doorway, but never said any word of greeting.

"Uh, hello," Nathan said, trying not to scare her. "Do you happen to know anything about a distress signal?"

The young woman shook her head and shut the door before Nathan could ask anything more. He looked towards Ben and Jonathan. He deduced they'd just encountered the same situation he had.

Eventually, they'd knocked on every door in the first corridor, and none of the residents asked them in; none of them had offered any information. In fact, none of them had spoken a single word to either of them.

"I told you," Mendoza said as they passed, "there hasn't been a distress signal."

"So you say," Nathan said. "Could you tell us how to get to the other resident rooms?"

"Just go to the end of the corridor and take a left," Mendoza replied. "Good luck."

Nathan turned to Lucas, Kristin, and Katie once again. "You three stay together. We'll be back."

They nodded and watched the three men walk out of sight.

Mendoza turned to Kristin. "So, Doctor, have you found the truth?"

"The truth?" Kristin asked, somewhat unsure of what he meant. "Oh, you mean…I'm perfectly happy in my religious beliefs, thank you."

"Do you believe in God?" Mendoza pressed.

"We're not here to be solicited," Lucas cut in.

"Lucas," Kristin warned. She turned back to Mendoza. "What he means is that we aren't prepared to…dedicate our lives to God this way."

"Who says you're not ready?" Mendoza said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, here at Zion, we believe nothing happens by accident. You say you're here because of a distress call. I say three little rabbits just walked into my trap," Mendoza said in a sinister tone.

"Y-your trap?" Katie said. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you three are going to do as I say, or I'm going to kill your friends. Now hand over your communication devices." When he noticed their hesitation, he yelled, "Now!"

They did as they were told.

"Stay right here," Mendoza ordered, taking the PAL units somewhere unseen. A few minutes later, he returned. "Now, he said, follow me. And there will be no backtalk, is that clear?" He looked directly at Lucas.

Lucas nodded angrily.

"Good," Mendoza replied. "Because we don't tolerate disobedience here. All insolence is punished."

He led them down a separate corridor, one that he hadn't pointed out to Nathan and the others. He stopped at a door at the end of the corridor; you three can wait here. And don't try escaping if you want your friends to leave alive." With that, he left, locking the door behind him.

"Well, this is just great," Lucas complained. "Now what?"

Kristin sighed. "I'm not sure, but I think we know who put the signal out now."

"The question is why," Katie agreed.

"Do you think the captain will figure it out?" Lucas asked, somewhat worried.

"Don't worry," Kristin said, trying to cheer the young man up, "Nathan won't let us stay here, at least not very long."

"What do you think he wants with us, though?" The worry in Lucas’ voice was evident.

Kristin looked around the room. It didn't look like any house of God she'd seen before, but then again, all religions did things differently. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "Worst case scenario, we'll just have to pretend to believe what Mendoza teaches for a bit."

Lucas snorted. "You mean 'the truth'? Yeah…right."

"The doc's right, Lucas," Katie added. "He's already taken a dislike to those who talk back. Watch your mouth, and don't make a scene. We don't know what this guy's capable of."

Meanwhile, Nathan, Ben, and Jonathan had searched through the whole colony. They walked to the main corridor where Mendoza was standing.

"Well, it seems you're correct, Mr. Mendoza," Nathan said. "No one seems to know anything about a distress signal."

"I told you, Captain. Well, thank you for visiting," Mendoza said. He turned to walk in the opposite direction when Nathan noticed that Kristin, Katie, and Lucas weren't there waiting for them.

"Uh, excuse me, Mr. Mendoza. Where are the others?"

"Oh, your friends? Well, they said something about going back to your launch."

Nathan exchanged glances with the others. "I don't think they would have gone, not without telling us," Jonathan said.

"You're sure?" Nathan asked Mendoza.

"What are you getting at, Captain? You're not trying to accuse me of something, are you?"

"Of course not," Nathan explained. "I just thought that perhaps they went to find a restroom or something."

"I'm only telling you what I know. Now, since it's obvious there wasn't a distress call after all, I'll kindly ask you to leave."

"Very well," Nathan said. He turned to the others. "Let's go."

But, once they got to the launch, they found it empty. Nathan took out his PAL and tried Kristin. When he received no answer in return, he tried Lucas' and Katie's as well. "Damn."

"Now what?" Ford asked. "Do we go back?"

"I'll go back; stay here," Nathan said. He entered the facility once again.

Mendoza was still standing in the corridor. "Captain, I thought I asked you to leave."

"Well, I'd like to, but it seems that the others aren't on the launch after all. What's going on?" Nathan asked.

He handed Nathan a note. "Perhaps this will explain it. Your friends have decided to stay here."

Nathan opened the note. He saw it was written in Kristin's handwriting; it read:

Dear Nathan,

We've decided to stay on at Zion. We've all felt there was something missing in our lives; we feel we can find it here. Please don't worry about us; we'll be fine.

"You see, your friends don't want to leave," Mendoza explained. "So, I suggest you forget about them."

Realizing he was getting nowhere with Mendoza, he turned and left.

"Well?" Ben asked when he reentered the launch.

Nathan handed him the note.

"No way; this is a crock of BS."

"Exactly my feelings, Lieutenant," Nathan said. "But, for now, it seems there's nothing we can do, but I'm not about to let it go either. We'll get them back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zion Colony**

Back in Zion Colony, Katie, Lucas, and Kristin were still locked in the same room.

"I can't believe you wrote that note," Lucas complained. "How could you do that?"

"Lucas," Katie said warningly. "You shouldn't talk to the doc that way."

"It's alright, Katie," Kristin said gently.

Lucas continued, "I thought you were a fighter; how could you let him force you to write that? What if the captain never comes back for us?"

"Lucas, do you really believe that? You know the captain won't give up that easily. And secondly, if I didn't do what he said, he said he'd kill the captain, Ben, and Jonathan. I had to take him seriously. One needs to know when to pick his or her battles, and for the time being, we need to just do what we're told," Kristin said. "We don't know what Mr. Mendoza is capable of."

"She's right, Lucas," Katie said. "This guy has already made threats; we don't want either one of us getting hurt."

"Well, that's fine for you two," Lucas replied. "But I'm not letting this guy tell me what I will and will not do. I won't give in to mind-control or whatever he does to these people."

"No one's telling you to give in," Katie explained. "We just may have to pretend for a little while." When he didn't answer, Katie said, "Lucas?"

"Fine," he muttered.

At that moment, the door unlocked once again, and Mendoza walked in. "What were you three just talking about?"

"Nothing in particular," Katie said nervously.

"Is that true, Lucas?" Mendoza asked.

The boy looked at Kristin and Katie before nodding. "Yeah, it's true."

"Fine," Mendoza said. Then, without missing a beat, he grabbed Lucas by the shirt collar and pulled him close so that his face was mere centimeters away from his own. "Now you listen to me, you little prick, you are going to do what I say when I say it, got it? I own you now." He pushed Lucas away hard and turned to Katie and Kristin. "I own all of you now, do you understand me?"

All three nodded since they were too frightened to speak.

"Good," Mendoza said with a satisfied smile. "Follow me."

The three walked behind Mendoza. Kristin instinctively placed her arm around Lucas and whispered, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Lucas whispered back.

Mendoza suddenly stopped short and turned, glaring at the two. "What is it you're doing?" he asked Kristin.

"I-I was just making sure you didn't hurt him," Kristin said quietly.

"Did I say you could talk to each other?"

Kristin didn't know what to say.

"I don't hear an answer."

"N-no," Kristin stammered. She obediently removed her arm from Lucas shoulders and moved a few steps away from him.

"You're a quick learner," Mendoza observed. "That'll earn you some points. Don't let it happen again, or I'll have to punish you." With that, he turned to continue walking and the three breathed a sigh of relief that nothing more happened to either one of them at the moment. Mendoza led them through the dark corridors until they came to another room. "This is where you'll stay for the time being, until you're called."

"Called?" Kristin questioned.

"You'll find out," Mendoza said with a cruel smile.

The three entered the room and heard the door lock behind them. Once inside, they found they weren't alone after all. The room was filled with others; most of them were women, ranging from young children to adults. There were also a few boys. Everyone was sitting on the floor, which looked anything but clean. But the three followed suit and sat down next to the others.

"Hi," the young woman who sat adjacent to them said. "My name's Sophie; what's yours?"

"I'm Lucas, and these are my friends, Katie and Kristin," Lucas replied.

Katie and Kristin muttered hellos.

"What are you here for?" Sophie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm here because I want to be a model," Sophie explained. I met this woman over the Internex that said she could make it happen if I came here. Is that why you're here too?"

"How old are you, sweetheart?" Kristin asked gently.

"Almost sixteen," she replied.

Kristin looked around the room. After hearing Sophie's story and looking around, her stomach ached with the realization that they were in more danger than she thought. Although she wasn't positive about their situation, she had her suspicions. She turned to Lucas and Katie; she wondered if they were thinking the same thing. But before she could say anything, a door on the other side of the room opened, and a woman walked in.

"That's her," Sophie said. "That's the woman who said she'd make me a model."

The woman was a tall, lanky beauty. She had long blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes that stood out in contrast against the black leather dress and knee high boots she wore. She stood in front of them all. "Please stand," she said. "My name is Angel. When referring to me, you will call me Miss Angel, nothing more."

Just then, a hand went up into the air. It was from another woman in the crowd. "Excuse me, Miss Angel, when do we go to makeup?"

Miss Angel laughed cruelly. "There will be no more interruptions like that, do you understand? Everyone whom you have known in your life, your family, your friends, forget about them. You are now our property. You do as we say, or there will be repercussions. This is your family now; this is your new life."

Another hand shot up. Miss Angel walked up to the young boy who raised his hand. "You don't listen very well, do you?" she said in an overly sweet voice. Before the boy could speak, she slapped him hard in the face. Then she stepped back and continued without pausing, never taking a second look at the boy who she had just slapped. "Maybe now you'll realize we're serious around here, and let that be a lesson to all of you. Insolence is not tolerated. If you obey, your life will go much easier around here. If you don't," she said, pausing in front of Lucas, "there will be punishments."

After a few moments of eyeing Lucas, she continued once again. "There is no escaping Zion; those of you who are already thinking you can do it, I suggest you think again. It can't be done; we own you now. In a few moments, each one of you will be summoned to a different room where you'll meet with Mr. Mendoza. There, you'll find out a little more about what your new life will be like. You'll be given different clothes, and very soon, you'll be acquainted with some new and exciting people."

As she continued talking, Kristin realized her suspicions were more than that. She knew what type of place Zion was now. Although she didn't know if Katie and Lucas realized it yet, she suddenly felt very afraid for them all, especially Lucas. It wasn't long before Miss Angel had finished her speech, and she grabbed the first girl by the arm at the front of the room and led her away. Meanwhile, everyone else sat back down, and the murmurs of whispering could be heard.

"So, what is this place?" Lucas said, to no one in particular.

Kristin turned to Katie; Katie had tears in her eyes. "You know, don't you?" she asked her.

Katie nodded. "What's going to happen to us, Doc?"

"I don't know," Kristin admitted feeling her own tears threaten to fall as well. "I guess just remember what she said, that if we're compliant, our lives will be much easier."

"What are you two talking about?" Lucas asked, still confused about their current situation.

"Lucas, this is a trafficking ring," Katie explained gently.

"Trafficking? You mean like drugs?" Lucas asked.

"Not exactly," Kristin replied, at that moment loving Lucas' innocence. " _We're_ what they're trafficking."

"You mean…" Lucas' voice trailed off. "No…I won't…we can't…no."

Kristin tried to calm him down. "Lucas, please, don't make a scene. They've already seemed to target you. I-I know this is difficult, but we have to do what they say, at least for now."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing; was the doctor actually telling him to let these sick people do whatever they wanted? Was she actually suggesting that he allow them to pimp him out? Allow them to sell his body for money? He didn't know how to answer her. "Doc?" he finally questioned.

Kristin's voice trembled as she spoke. "Lucas, you need to understand, I'd do anything for you. I love you like you were my own. Sometimes, I wish you were. I've done everything I could to protect you, but I'm not sure I can protect you from this. We just have to believe the captain will figure out a way to rescue us…eventually. Just remember, no matter what happens, that there are people who love and care about you." By the time she was finished, tears were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Lucas looked at her, trying to take in what she said. He suddenly realized he heard crying, crying that wasn't the doc's or Katie's. He turned in the direction of the sound, and he realized it was coming from the girl, the first girl who had been taken. She was now dressed in a provocative mini-skirt and cropped shirt, an outfit entirely too revealing for a girl of her age, considering she looked around twelve. But, then, he realized she wasn't the only one crying. Most of the women in the room were crying. He finally realized that what Kristin and Katie were saying was true.

He turned back to Kristin. He wanted to say something comforting, wanted to stop her from crying. But, he wasn't sure how. "You remember there are people who love and care about you too," he said after a moment.

Kristin impulsively wrapped her arms around him tightly, and the two cried together for a few brief moments before Miss Angel came back into the room. Kristin broke the embrace, however. "We don't want to get into any more trouble," she explained, wiping her eyes.

Lucas nodded. The rest of the time was spent in miserable silence as each of the three pondered what was to become of their lives now. Although he knew it was a risk, Lucas felt the need to try and comfort his friends. He took one of their hands in each of his own and held on tightly. Although it wasn't much, it seemed to help, and Miss Angel didn't seem to notice or care.

Before long, Miss Angel had brought Sophie back into the room, and Kristin's breath caught in her throat as Miss Angel stood before them. "Well, well, well," she said, "isn't this a sweet family moment? Guess I'll have to break this up." She pointed to Lucas. "You, front and center."

Kristin stood and yelled, "No!"

"Excuse me? I'm giving you two seconds to change your attitude before I-"

"I-I mean, take me," Kristin said, quickly covering for her outburst. "Take me instead…please?"

Miss Angel glanced at Lucas, who was shaking his head in protest. He wanted to tell Kristin that she didn't have to do that, that he could be brave. But he knew they were already in enough trouble, so all he could do was silently shake his head and hope for the best.

After a moment, Miss Angel said, "Very well; Mr. Mendoza had wanted to save you for last, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking you now." With that, she took Kristin's arm and led her out of the room. Kristin cast one last glance at her friends before they disappeared out of sight.

As they walked down yet another dark corridor, Kristin found herself thinking she didn't quite like the way Miss Angel had said the word, 'taking'. She felt her heart flutter as they stopped in front of another door, and Miss Angel opened it and ushered her inside. It was a bar; it looked like any bar one might go into on the street, lit with neon lights. There were tables and chairs set up. At the table in the front was Mr. Mendoza sitting with a group of men she hadn't seen before. The tables were all facing a stage lit in an eerie blue light.

"I thought I told you to bring the boy," Mendoza said.

"I know, sir, but she insisted on coming in his place. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh, did she?" Mendoza asked. "Very well. You may go."

With that, Miss Angel walked out of the room, leaving Kristin standing before them. She felt herself trembling; she didn't know what they were going to do to her.

"Up on the stage," Mendoza ordered with a wave of his hand.

Kristin did as she was told, still trembling. Mendoza followed her. "Just stand right here," he told her. He proceeded to walk circles around her. Kristin could feel his eyes on her, and it was making her uncomfortable, even though she was still wearing her teal jumpsuit.

"Well, well," Mendoza said, grabbing Kristin's bottom and squeezing, "this is one sweet ass you have here. Why don't you let us see that ass?"

It took everything in Kristin's power for her not to turn around and slap him. "You mean you want me to undress?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"That's exactly what I mean," Mendoza said. "Come on now, don't be shy."

Kristin slipped off her shoes and socks. Then she started unzipping her jumpsuit. She turned and looked at Mendoza.

"Don't stop now; keep going," he said.

Kristin slipped the jumpsuit off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, standing before the men in bra and panties. She heard a few hoots and hollers, but she felt more humiliated than ever.

Mendoza walked up to her and slid a finger along the top of her panties. "Now why don't you show us what you have under here, hm? I'll bet you're real tight, aren't you?"

Kristin instinctively backed away. "Please, keep your hands off me."

"What did you say?" Mendoza asked angrily. "I think you ought to change your tune." He brought his hands to her chest and copped a feel. "You'll do as you're told."

Kristin compliantly removed her undergarments, standing naked before them. She felt Mendoza fondle her behind once again and give it a slap. Then he walked in front of her; he noticed Kristin had her arms folded in front of her, trying to cover herself up. "Put your arms to your sides," he ordered.

Kristin did as she was told.

"Mmm, mmm," one of the men at the table said out loud. "That is one sweet piece of ass."

Mendoza looked at him. "You're damn right, she is. I think it's time for you all to leave now."

The men all left, leaving Kristin and Mendoza alone. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He then placed his other hand on her stomach and slowly moved it down until it was between her legs. He slipped a finger inside of her, causing Kristin to struggle. Without missing a beat, he slapped her hard across the face.

"No, there will be none of that now. It's time to show you who's in charge here." He then removed his clothing as well. "Now get on your knees. When I'm through with you, you'll never resist me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**_seaQuest_ Ward Room**

"…and Kristin wrote this note," Nathan explained. He was speaking to Admiral Noyce over the vidlink. "It just doesn't make sense, Bill. I know she must have written it under duress. Do you know anything about Zion?"

Bill Noyce sighed heavily. "Nathan, I'm absolutely on your side one hundred percent; I know that neither Dr. Westphalen, Commander Hitchcock, nor Lucas would just up and leave like that without more of an explanation. But, there's a problem, and I think you know it. Zion is in open territory."

"I know," Nathan admitted, "and I'm not suggesting the whole UEO goes there, guns in hand. I just want to know what exactly they do there. They claim to be a religious group, but I didn't see anything religious about it. It was…strange."

"A few years back, I met Hugo Mendoza; it was just after the war. We happened to attend one of the alliance conferences, and he was on the opposing side," Bill stated.

"Opposing?" Nathan echoed. "Why was he against it?"

"He was concerned that an alliance would take away his religious freedoms. Once the alliance took place, the UEO discovered just exactly what type of religious freedoms he wanted. He was married to a fourteen year-old, and he was having sex with other underage women who claimed to be his followers."

"Why isn't he in jail?" Nathan asked.

"He did a few years in jail, but he cut a plea deal. He plead guilty and acted as an informant, ratting out other members of his colony who did the same things he did. After he got out, he was smart. He created this new colony in open territory. He claims to live under the umbrella of religious freedom. I can tell you he's being watched, but nothing's been done yet," Bill explained. "The problem is proving he's doing something wrong, and he's very sneaky."

"Are you saying he's doing the same thing again?"

"I'm not sure what he's doing, but I know the guy's as corrupt as they come. I can't let you do a rescue mission under the UEO since we don't have the authority. You understand that?"

"I do," Nathan said. "I don't think we're prepared to do a rescue mission yet until we know what we're up against anyway. And if I do it, I'll fax my resignation before I go," he quipped. "That'll save your butt."

"I believe you would," Bill said, laughing softly. Then, he got serious once again. "Have you informed their families yet?"

Nathan shook his head. "I'm hoping to figure this out and have them back safely before it needs to come to that. And, I'm not sure what to say…" Nathan admitted as his voice trailed off.

"Well, you'll have to say something soon. As your superior, you know my hands are tied. As your friend, I know how you feel about them, especially Lucas and Kristin. I do hope you rescue them soon, that is, if this is a rescue situation."

"Thank you, Bill," Nathan answered appreciatively, "and I'm certain it is. You wouldn't happen to know who handled his case, would you? If I can find out more about Mendoza and Zion, it might help us in the long run."

Bill nodded. "I can find out; I'll have to get back to you."

"Thanks, Bill. I owe you one."

"Anytime, Nathan. I'll speak with you soon." With that, he cut the link.

Nathan sighed. Although it had only been a few hours since he'd seen them, he already missed the three missing crew members. He thought of Katie like a daughter, and Lucas was like a son to him. They helped fill a gap that had been missing since Carol and Robert passed. And then, there was Kristin. He had a special relationship with her too. They'd grown closer in the past few months; although neither had spoken their true feelings for one another, he could definitely say that he was truly fond of her. He missed late night chats with her; sometimes they'd even speak of nothing in particular, but he always felt better afterwards. And now, he missed it.

Realizing he couldn't concentrate on much else, he made his way to the moon pool. Since it was early evening, the news had already been spread across the boat. As he passed, he heard murmurs and whispers from the crew members he passed in the corridors. He wasn't angry; he'd have done the same thing. Everyone was merely trying to understand. He only wished that, whatever they were doing now, that Lucas, Kristin, and Katie were safe. But, there was a latent thought in the back of his mind that told him otherwise.

"Hello, my friend," he said to Darwin.

"Bridger sad," Darwin noted, seeing Nathan's face.

"Yeah," Nathan admitted, "Bridger sad."

"Lucas play," Darwin said.

"No, I'm sorry, pal, but Lucas isn't here right now."

"Lucas gone; Bridger sad."

Nathan nodded. "Not just Lucas, Kristin and Katie too. All three are gone, and I'm not sure I can do anything about it."

"Darwin find Lucas."

"Oh, that's not the problem," Nathan said to the dolphin, rubbing his head. "I know where they are; I just can't get to them."

"Lucas come home; Kristin come home; Katie come home," Darwin said.

"My sentiments exactly," Nathan confirmed. "I hope they come home too."

**Zion Colony**

Katie and Lucas were concerned. They'd noticed that Kristin hadn't come back as fast as the others who'd gone before her, and they were worried.

"What do you think's taking so long?" Lucas finally whispered to Katie.

"I don't know," Katie admitted. She didn't express her fears openly, but she was worried Kristin might be hurt or worse. She really had no idea, but every imaginable possibility was running through her mind. And, every possibility was fearful at the moment.

Finally, the door opened once again, and they breathed a small sigh of relief as they craned their necks to see who it was. However, they were disappointed to see it wasn't Kristin after all; Miss Angel was alone. She walked to where Lucas and Katie were sitting. "Mr. Mendoza is a little preoccupied at the moment." She pointed to Katie. "However, Mr. Guzman will see you; let's go."

Katie stood; she cast one glance at Lucas and followed Miss Angel. She was led down the corridor, but in the opposite direction that Kristin was. They stopped outside a door. "Go ahead," Miss Angel said. "It shouldn't take long."

Katie turned the doorknob and walked in. Katie gulped when she saw a man she hadn't seen before sitting on a bed, for she was obviously standing in someone's bedroom.

"You can come closer," Guzman said. "I won't bite. Please stand here." He pointed to a spot directly in front of him.

Katie obediently did as she was told. Guzman stood and circled her, looking her up and down with a scrutinizing eye. "Undress," he said, whispering in her ear.

Katie turned at looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she said, shocked.

Guzman laughed. "You better get used to men telling you to take your clothes off, Sweetie. Now, strip, or I'll have to use force." He was definitely not kind.

Katie resisted the urge to do some sort of bodily harm to the man, remembering Kristin's plea that they be compliant. She reluctantly did as she was told until she stood naked before him. She was extremely frightened, especially when Guzman slapped her bottom. He leaned over her shoulder and whispered, "You're going to make some men very happy."

Katie worried he was going to do more than touch her. He stood behind her and ran his hands across her trim stomach until they reached her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze.

The whole time, Katie did her best not to struggle against his unwanted caresses. She shut her eyes and prayed he wouldn't do anything more.

She then felt his lips caress her neck, felt a slight nibble. It was more than she could stand. She finally whispered, "P-please…don't."

"Oh, don't worry, precious, I'm just sampling the wares a bit. No harm done." He grabbed her bottom and squeezed. "Your clothes are in the top drawer; shoes are in the box on the floor. I'll give you five minutes to get dressed." Without another word, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Katie breathed a sigh of relief. Although that was one of the most degrading moments she'd ever experienced, she was relieved there was no sex involved. She knew sex was inevitable, but she was glad to be spared at the moment. She quickly got dressed; they left her a short skirt and a halter top and a pair of heels. It wasn't long before Miss Angel walked in.

"Time to get back," she said.

As they walked back down the corridor, Katie thought she heard crying, crying that sounded like Kristin's…and screaming. She distinctly heard Kristin screaming, "No!"

Katie wanted to ask what was going on, but she was afraid of getting into some sort of trouble. After a moment, however, Miss Angel turned to her. "Don't worry; you'll see your friend soon." And with that, she turned once again to continue walking.

Before long, they were back, and Miss Angel then ushered Lucas out of the room. Katie sat in silence, worrying about what would be done to Lucas. But, more than that, she was worrying about what was happening to Kristin. She feared it was far worse than what she had gone through.

About ten minutes passed, and the door reopened once again. Katie gasped when she saw Kristin, who was now wearing a tight black dress that showed off her ample breasts and heels, but the doctor looked like she'd been through hell. As if to confirm it, she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Miss Angel shoved her gently forward, urging her to go back to where she'd been sitting before.

Kristin did so and sat down next to Katie. Katie immediately put her arm around her, knowing something horrible had happened to her. Kristin gratefully leaned her head on Katie's shoulder and sobbed quietly.

"What happened?" Katie asked. "What did they do to you?"

Kristin sobbed for a few moments longer. Then between sobs, she managed to say, "H-he…raped…me." These words made Kristin cry a bit harder as Katie did her best to try to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry," Katie whispered.

After a long while, Kristin finally sat up and wiped her eyes. "Just please don't say anything to Lucas," she whispered quietly. "I-I don't want him to know."

Katie nodded. "All right."

"W-what about you? Are you all right?" Kristin asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I mean, the experience was humiliating, but I-I didn't get raped…sorry," Katie muttered.

"Oh, you've nothing to be sorry for, dear," Kristin assured. "I'm glad you didn't go through that. I wouldn't wish that experience on any woman. As for me, well, I shall be fine."

"You don't have to be brave," Katie said gently.

"I know," Kristin said, "but I feel I must…for Lucas. Where is he?"

"He's with them. He's been gone a while though…" Katie observed.

"Oh, dear," Kristin said worriedly. "I hope everything's okay."

In fact, Lucas was physically alright. He, too, had to get undressed and be assessed by Mr. Guzman. However, he wasn't fondled, thank goodness. But, he did have to undergo a lengthy lecture.

"I don't care if you're gay, straight, or otherwise," Guzman explained. "But you'd better learn to like sucking dick because you'll be doing a lot of it."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd only just found out that he was to be sold for sex, and now, he was finding out it would be with men. He hadn't expected that. As Guzman continued, Lucas only felt nauseous at the thought of being with another man in that way.

However, it wasn't long before Guzman had finished, and Lucas was instructed that he could get dressed. He then closed the door. Lucas cringed slightly as he opened the drawers, worried he'd be given a loincloth or something to wear. However, he was pleased when he saw it was only some tight jeans and a tight T-shirt. Of course, normally, Lucas preferred his clothing to be a bit baggier, but this wasn't completely intolerable.

Before long, he was being led back to be with the others. Although Kristin wasn't crying anymore, he could see in her eyes that something was wrong. He sat down next to her.

"Are you all right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her. "Are you?"

She patted his hand gently. "Of course," she said, trying her best to mask her feelings, giving him her best smile.

Lucas didn't believe her, and he wanted to press the issue. However, Miss Angel once again stood in the front of the room.

"Now that you've all been…acquainted with your new life style, you'll be shown to your rooms. Each of you will be placed with a more seasoned veteran of Zion. Listen to their advice; you can learn a lot."

Katie, Kristin, and Lucas exchanged glances. It was then that they realized they'd be separated, something they hadn't anticipated. In the short time they'd been in Zion, they'd already been through some trauma, but they'd been able to survive since they supported each other, seemed to draw strength from one another. Now, they'd have to find a way to survive on their own.

The group was led out into the corridors and led to a long line of doors. One by one, every person was assigned to a new room. The numbers dwindled so that eventually, there were only a few people left to be assigned. Miss Angel pointed to Katie. "You, you're with Amelia."

Katie turned to Lucas and Kristin. "I-I guess this is it," she said sadly. She wanted to hug them, but she noticed the look on Miss Angel's face that told her she better not risk it. She took one of their hands in each of hers and squeezed. "Take care of yourselves," Katie whispered. With that, she entered her room, not knowing if she'd ever see her friends again.

Kristin and Lucas whispered goodbyes to her as Miss Angel moved along, instructing them to follow her.

Then, she pointed at Lucas. "You will be with David."

Lucas turned to look at Kristin.

"Go on," she urged. "We don't want you getting into any trouble."

Lucas nodded. He turned and heard the doctor whisper, "I love you."

Although he knew it was a risk, he had to turn back to her again, but when he did, he found she was gone. The group had already moved on. He muttered, "I love you too," and walked inside his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clear something up, since age will be mentioned here. I've read many, many stories, and there seems to be somewhat of a debate when it comes to Kristin's age. According to Wikipedia, she was born in 1977; so in 2018, she'd be forty-one. Now, the actress who played her, the wonderful Stephanie Beacham, was actually forty-six at the time. I don't think it's unbelievable that Kristin could have been forty-one. Stephanie has always looked young for her age. Anyway, I'm going by the Wikipedia information and saying that she's forty-one. If anyone wants to dispute it, take it up with them. Thank you.

**Zion Colony**

The group continued through the corridors. Everyone had been placed into a room except Kristin. She was beginning to feel anxious about who she'd be placed with. Finally, Miss Angel stopped in front of the last door. "And you will be with Lucy," she said simply. As the door opened, she gave Kristin a little push inside, and said, "Have a good night." Then, Kristin heard her laugh and heard the click of her heels on the floor as she walked away.

"Hi," she heard a woman's voice say.

Kristin turned to her. It was difficult to see. The room was nearly as dark as the corridor, save for a small, lamp that gave off a dim light in the corner of the room. There were two small beds in the room, nothing much more.

"Sorry it's so dark in here; they don't give us much light," the woman said, walking closer to her. She was a tall, thin brunette with green eyes. One might not call her pretty, but Kristin didn't doubt this place added the frown lines and wrinkles. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, give or take a bit. "I'm Lucy," she said, extending her hand.

Kristin held out her hand in return. "Kristin," she said.

"I guess we're roomies," Lucy replied. She motioned towards the other bed. "Make yourself at home. The bathroom's right through there, by the way." She pointed towards a doorway in the back of the room. "If you're hungry, they should be bringing us dinner shortly."

Kristin nodded, sitting down on the bed while Lucy sat on hers.

"You're awfully quiet," Lucy observed. "I suppose I was that way when I first got here. If I'm talking too much, you can just tell me to shut up; I tend to talk a lot. I guess I'm just lonely. I made my last roommate crazy. She was glad when a new group came in. Every time a new group comes in, we get moved around. They like to put the new people with the veterans. We're supposed to let the new people know what they'll go through. They think it helps them adjust." She paused only for a split second and then asked, "Do you have any questions?"

Kristin had about a million of them, but she wasn't sure where to start. She liked Lucy, and she didn't mind that she talked so much. But, this was a big adjustment, especially considering what just happened barely an hour before. The two biggest questions weighing on her mind at the moment were pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases. Mendoza hadn't bothered to use a condom, and she doubted that any of the patrons of Zion's merchandise did so either. And, she didn't use birth control herself since it hadn’t been something she needed to worry about as of late.  
"How long have you been here?" Kristin asked.

"In Zion? About a year and a half, I guess. After being here so long, one tends to lose track of the days. What is the date?" Lucy asked.

"October thirteenth, 2018," Kristin replied.

After a few moments of mental processing, Lucy confirmed, "It's been a year and a half. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize," Kristin said. "I understand."

"It's just kind of embarrassing. Would you believe I was a CEO before this? Schedules were my life; not anymore."

Kristin was a little shocked. She wondered how many other women here led successful, fulfilling lives before this. Then, she considered herself and Katie, two women in fairly prestigious positions; it obviously wasn't a far-fetched concept. "How old are you?"

Lucy smiled. "Thirty-eight," she replied. "You?"

"Forty-one," Kristin said. "I think I'm older than most of the women here."

Lucy nodded. "But you don't look it. I would have guessed you were thirty-five. You're really pretty."

Kristin blushed slightly. "Thank you, but it's hard to feel that way in this place."

"I know what you mean. But, I promise, eventually, you just get used to it."

Kristin nodded. But, she didn't want to get used to it. She couldn't imagine getting used to a life like this. She finally decided to ask what was weighing on her mind. "W-what happens if a woman gets pregnant here?"

Lucy smiled. "I knew you'd ask that eventually. Um, they never allow us the choice to keep it; we're forced into abortions. Luckily, though, it doesn't happen too often since every girl who's old enough to have a baby's on the pill. Are you?"

Kristin shook her head. "I never had to worry about it before this."

"Oh, I see," Lucy replied thoughtfully. "Well, I'll tell Miss Angel you need a pack then. It really won't be a worry until tomorrow anyway."

Kristin wasn't sure what to say about that. "Um, actually, it is," she said quietly.

Lucy paused for a minute. Then she said, "Mendoza got to you?"

She nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Hm, well, you should know he doesn't pick just anyone. In fact, I've only just heard about it actually. But, apparently, Mendoza singles out one woman to fulfill his needs a few times a year. It might be an advantage to you though," Lucy pointed out.

"How?" Kristin asked through her tears.

"Mendoza doesn't like to share," Lucy explained. "That means you might be his and his alone, at least until he gets bored with you."

"So he doesn't do this to everyone? That explains a lot."

"Are you all right?" Lucy asked, her voice mirrored her concern.

"I've been better," Kristin admitted, "but I'll live. It's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry: I think I cried non-stop for about a month when I first got here. Eventually, the tears stop," Lucy assured her.

Kristin nodded. She couldn't imagine being there even that long, but then, Lucy had said she'd been there over a year. That seemed like a lifetime. "What about STD's?"

"We have a doctor come in once a month for blood tests. As you might have guessed, most of the clients don't use condoms, but some do. I've been lucky in that department. But, some of the other girls, no."

"What about AIDS?"

Lucy shook her head. "I realize it's a possibility, but no one's caught anything fatal."

Kristin sighed. "Well, I just hope and pray that no one does."

"So what did you do before you came here, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a doctor…well, at least, I was." Speaking in the past tense seemed awkward. Kristin still thought of herself as a doctor, but she also knew that she'd probably never work in a lab or in an office again. "I worked on a submarine."

"Really? That sounds fascinating. Which one?"

"H-have you heard of the _seaQuest_?"

"Oh, I do recall hearing something about it before I got stuck in here; it's a UEO sub, right?," Lucy replied. "Too bad."

"What?"

"Well, it's too bad you're in here. It sounds like you had a great job. How exactly did you get in here anyway?"

"We received a distress signal, and we had to investigate it. Turns out, there was no one needed help after all," Kristin explained. "Two of my friends and I ended up trapped. How did you get here?"

"Well, my story's a little different than yours. I was dropping my daughter off at school. I was late, I remember. And she and I were arguing…she's a teenager. I remember the last thing she said to me was, "I hate you." I know she didn't really mean it. She was just angry with me since I wouldn't let her to go to this party that happened to be on a school night. Anyway, on the way to work, I got a flat tire. This guy, who I later found out was Mendoza, stopped to help me fix it. Next thing I knew, he was forcing me into his car…and that was it," As Lucy finished, her voice was trembling.

Kristin walked over to sit next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm fine…really," Lucy said, wiping her eyes. "You don't need to hear my sob story when I know you're dealing with your own."

"It's alright…really," Kristin assured her. "I have a daughter myself."

"You do? How old is she?"

"Twenty-three," Kristin replied. "Cynthia."

"Mine's Rebecca. She's nearly eighteen now. I-I worry so much about her. And she probably thinks I abandoned her."

There was a moment of silence as their thoughts both drifted to their loved ones. After a few moments, Lucy broke the silence.

"Anyway, everyone has their own story. Mendoza's a smart guy…he does anything and everything to get new people in here."

"How does he not get caught?"

"Well, he tells everyone who comes in here that this is a religious group. It keeps all the officials off his back, and that makes it harder to prove there's anything amiss going on, especially since it's in open territory."

At that moment, the door opened, and a woman entered carrying two trays. Lucy rose to take them from her. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

The woman only nodded and left.

"That's Lynn," she replied. "She's a great cook, but she doesn't talk much."

"Is-is she-"

"One of us?" Lucy finished. "Not now. I heard rumors she used to be one of Mendoza's favorites, but I don't know for sure. I've never asked her. Anyway, as long as I've been here, she's been the cook." She set Kristin's tray next to her. "Here you go."

Kristin glanced down at the food. It did look good-pasta with marinara sauce, a tossed salad, and bread. But, she couldn't bring herself to eat. "I'm not very hungry."

"Are you sure?"

Kristin nodded. "You can have mine if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I really wish you'd eat something."

Kristin shook her head. "I-if you don't mind, I think I'll turn in."

"No problem. I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you," Kristin said as she slipped her shoes off and crawled in under the covers. Although it wasn't terribly comfortable, it was better than nothing. Kristin turned over and tried to think happy thoughts. She was grateful to have found Lucy; at least she was kind, and Kristin could already tell she would be a good friend. But, nothing could replace her old life. She felt bitter tears begin to fall once again. It wasn't long before she was sobbing. Kristin felt a gentle hand rub her back gently, and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Lucas was getting to know his roommate as well.

"I'm Lucas," he said.

"David," the other boy answered, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you. That's your bed there." he said, motioning towards a bed along the wall.

"Thanks," Lucas answered.

"So, how old are you?" David asked. "I'm fourteen, been here two years."

"I'm sixteen," Lucas answered. "Two years? Wow!"

"I know," David replied.

"How do you…I mean, is it…I mean, I'm not gay," Lucas stammered.

"Neither am I," David said. "But I know you're wondering how I can do it. Well, at first, I couldn't. but, after a while, you learn to just do it. I went through a lot of beatings, got denied a lot of meals…and one day, I just decided that things would go easier if I just did what they wanted."

"Is it always men?" Lucas asked.

David nodded. "I do know there are women peds out there, but I've never been with one."

"Peds?" Lucas asked.

"Pedophiles," David explained. "And if you don't make them happy, they tell Mendoza. Sometimes, the clients themselves will get violent with you if you aren't doing things right, but most of the time, Mendoza is the one who gives the punishments."

"I just don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow," Lucas stated. "I think I'd rather get beaten."

"That's what I thought too," David said. "But eventually, you'll get sick of that too."

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "Besides, I promised the doc I'd be good."

"The doc?"

"She's a friend. Two of my friends and I…we're all here. She's more like an adopted mother. She looks out for me; we look out for each other actually."

"That's great that you have a friend here," David said. "Not sure if you'll see much of her now though."

Lucas nodded. Soon their meals arrived as well. And it wasn't long before he tried to sleep for the night. But, he found himself worrying about Katie and Kristin. He prayed they were all right, and he prayed he'd somehow make it through tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zion Colony**

The next day, David woke Lucas up. "You'd better wake up," he told him. "If we're late, we'll be in trouble."

"Late?" Lucas said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah," David said. "Breakfast should be here in a little while. After that, we all get in a launch."

"Where do they take us?"

"To other colonies, other colonies that pay for us," David said. "Get a move on."

Lucas obediently walked into the bathroom to clean up. By the time he was out and dressed, breakfast was there.

"Hurry up," David said through mouthfuls of food.

Lucas sat down, put his tray on his lap, and started to eat. Before he was finished, Miss Angel walked in. "Time to get to work, boys."

Lucas set his tray aside and followed her and David out of the room. Although he was scared, he was hoping to see Katie and the doc. Once on the launch, he scanned the crowd for their faces. It didn't take him long to find Katie. He made his way through the crowd to her.

"Lucas!" Katie exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "Are you?"

She nodded. "This is my roommate, Amelia," she said. "She's your age."

Lucas looked to the pretty blonde to her left. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," she said with a smile.

Under different circumstances, Lucas might have had an intriguing conversation with her, but now wasn't the time for that. He turned back to Katie. "Have you seen the doc?"

Katie shook her head. "No, but I wish she'd get here soon. I want to make sure she's okay. After what happened, I-" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"What happened?" Lucas asked. "What do you mean?"

"N-nothing," Katie said, trying to cover her mistake. "I just meant she seemed upset and worried, just like you and me."

But Lucas was too smart to believe her lie. "No, I knew something was up yesterday. Please, don't keep it from me."

Katie hesitated for a moment. "She didn't want you to know. The thing is, I think you'll find out eventually. But, please, don't tell her I told you.” She paused for a beat. Then she spoke in a hushed tone, “Mendoza raped her."

Lucas nodded solemnly. He expected something horrible happened, but he hadn't fathomed anything quite that horrible. "I won't let her know I know," he promised.

Meanwhile, Kristin and Lucy finished getting ready. A moment later, Miss Angel walked in. "The launch is waiting for you."

Lucy headed out the door. Kristin started to follow, but Miss Angel stopped her. "There's been a change of plans. You'll be staying here. Mr. Mendoza has business to discuss with you."

"W-what do I do until then?"

"He'll come to fetch you when he's ready. Just wait." With that, she closed the door, leaving Kristin alone. It was then she realized what Lucy had said was true, that she was Mendoza's new favorite.

Back in the launch, Lucas and Katie waited with baited breath for Kristin to enter. But, Miss Angel stood in front of them all, giving them instructions about what would happen once they docked. And, soon, they were moving. There was no Kristin. The two exchanged worried glances, but turned their attention to the woman standing before them.

A moment later, Miss Angel asked, "Any questions?"

Katie's hand shot into the air. "I have one. I want to know where our friend is. She's not on the launch."

There was an audible, collective gasp from the others. Katie knew she might pay for being so bold, but she needed some answers, and so did Lucas.

Miss Angel smiled evilly. "You obviously haven't learned anything from your roommate, and nothing we've said to you has sunk in yet, has it?" She ran a long, manicured nail along Katie's cheek. "You're lucky you're allowed to see him. Your other friend, however…well, you need to forget about her. She belongs to Mendoza now," she whispered. "Now, I don't want to have to hurt you. It'll hurt your chances with the clientele. But one more outburst like that, and that pretty face of yours won't be so pretty anymore, understand?"

Katie nodded reluctantly. She didn't want to cause a scene.

"Good girl," Miss Angel said, patting Katie's cheek gently. "At least you know who's in charge." Then she turned to the others, who were all staring. "The show's over, people. We'll be landing shortly."

**_seaQuest_ Bridge**

Although it was difficult to push on through this difficult time, Nathan had to show his crew that's what they had to do. After giving a speech, explaining how they would not be giving up on their three lost crew members, he told the crew that neither Lucas, Katie, nor Kristin would want any of them stopping what they do because of them. They'd want them to push forward and continue in their quest for peace and exploration.

Everyone nodded solemnly, agreeing to continue working, even though it would be hard. Nathan dismissed them, "Back to work, people."

Everyone did so, but there was a quiet hush that seemed to permeate every inch of the submarine. And in that hush, thoughts drifted to their missing friends, friends whom they didn't know if they'd ever see again.

As _seaQuest_ began its routine patrol, O'Neill announced, "Captain, you've a call on an external link-Admiral Noyce."

Nathan nodded. "Thank you, Mr. O'Neill. I'll take it in my quarters. Commander Ford, you have the bridge." And with that, Nathan exited.

A short time later, he was sitting in front of the vidlink. "Bill, what did you find out?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, hello to you too," Bill answered.

"Sorry," Nathan replied. "It's just that-"

Bill waved it off. "You don't have to explain I know you just want to get this figured out. I did some research, and I found the all the names of those who handled his case. I even have his lawyer's name if you want it. Anyway, General Frances Thomas and Secretary Eleanor Brooks are the ones to talk to first. They should know the ins and outs of the case better than anyone. I'm faxing over all the information to you as we speak."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks a lot; I really appreciate it."

Bill nodded. "I know…just keep me posted."

"I will," Nathan promised.

**Zion Colony**

Kristin waited nervously. Although she was glad she wouldn't be sleeping with scores of men, she wasn't too fond of being with Mendoza either. Before long, the door handle turned and Mendoza walked in. He immediately pulled her into his arms. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind," he whispered.

Kristin resisted the urge to push him away as he rubbed his hands over her body.

"You've learned something, I see," he noted, releasing her. "That's why I decided not to sell you. But, you will serve me when I want and how I want, night or day. If you're good, I might let you stay in my room. But, until then, I'll summon you whenever I feel like it. And, as long as it stays that way, nothing bad will happen, understand?"

Kristin nodded, afraid to speak.

"And if you try anything, and I mean anything, your two friends…I'll kill them. And don't think I won't do it. So, if you want them to live, you'll be a good little slave, won't you?"

Kristin nodded again.

With that, Mendoza grabbed her arm. "Let's go; I can't wait to get you in bed again."

He led her to his bedroom this time. Once inside, he was sure to lock the door. Then, he put his arms around her and unzipped her dress. He then pushed it off her shoulders, and it fell to the floor. He then unhooked her bra and took that off as well. Then, he started kissing her neck. Then he whispered, "You'll learn to love me, I promise you that."

Kristin doubted that, but she didn't let on. She knew she'd have to let him do whatever he wanted. After a few minutes, he pushed her underwear off her waist. His hands travelled the length of her body, exploring it. After a few minutes, he whispered, "You're doing very well. To the bed."

He instructed Kristin to lie down. Kristin tried to think of something else as he removed his clothes and penetrated her. She just had to keep him happy, and everything would be fine.

**Zion launch**

It wasn't long before the launch landed at another colony. Lucas turned to David. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," David admitted. "But we've been here before. I don't think all these colonies have names. Once we get there, everyone's ushered to a room…and then, you'll figure it out."

Lucas nodded. He took a deep breath and started following the crowd. He felt a hand on his shoulder; when he turned to look, he saw it was Katie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"At least one of us is," she replied. "I'm scared shitless."

"So am I," he admitted. "I was trying to be brave."

"You don't have to do that."

"Silence," Miss Angel said. They hadn't noticed she was standing mere feet away from them.

Katie and Lucas could only cast sympathetic glances to one another before they were led out of the launch. Soon, as David ha said, they were taken to some kind of hotel. Each was shown to a room. Some women went by twos, depending on what the clients had paid for. But, Lucas and Katie were alone.

Lucas waited, scared half to death. Before long, the door opened, and a large, fat man entered. He looked at Lucas.

"Oh, you look yummy," he said. "Take off your clothes."

Lucas did as he was instructed, but it took longer than normal since his hands were trembling. When he was finished, he noticed the man had done the same thing.

He walked over to Lucas and pushed him to his knees. "You can call me Daddy…now suck it good and then I'll fuck that tight ass of yours."

Lucas swallowed hard as he stood facing the man's endowment. He hesitated, and the man took his hands and made him rub them along his body. "Come on, boy, I'm dying here. I need to blow."

Lucas still didn't move. After a moment, he felt a hard slap on his cheek. "Now I paid good money for you, boy. You do what I say or else!"

After regaining his composure, Lucas shut his eyes tight and took him into his mouth. The man groaned. "Oh, yeah…that's how Daddy likes it."

It took everything Lucas had not to vomit. He tried to think of anything else. His thoughts drifted to Katie and the doc. He couldn't imagine what they were going through.

Meanwhile, Katie waited in her hotel room as well. She was so scared. She couldn't remember ever being so scared. She nearly jumped as the door opened, and in walked a man who looked to be in his fifties.

"Mmm, mmm," he said when he saw her. "Mendoza sure knows what I like. What's your name, dollface?"

"K-katie," she stammered quietly.

The man smiled as he undressed. "Well, Katie, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to see straight. How does that sound? Take off your clothes."

Katie did as she was told, but she started to cry at the thought of it. The man didn't seem to care as he pushed her on the bed.

Hours later, they were loaded back on the launch. Lucas scanned the crowd for Katie once again. When he found her, she was sobbing. His heart fell, realizing she'd had an awful experience, just as awful as he'd had.

He gently wrapped his arms around her. "Are you all right?"

"No," she cried. After a few moments, she pulled away. "Are you?"

"I'll live," he said nonchalantly. He didn't want to make Katie feel worse than she already did, so he didn't want to share details.

Katie wiped her tears away. "You don't have to act brave," she reminded.

"I know," Lucas said. "And, maybe someday, I'll tell you. But for now, I just want to be here for you while I can."

Katie gave him a tight hug of appreciation. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered. Then, she gave his cheek a gentle kiss.

Katie then felt a tap on her shoulder. She and Lucas both turned, worried that it was Miss Angel. To their surprise, however, it was a woman. "Um, hi," she said. "I didn't mean to scare you. B-before, I overheard you looking for your friend, well, I think that friend is my roommate. I'm Lucy. Are you friends of Kristin's?"

At the mention of the name, they both nodded. "Where is she?" Katie asked with concern.

"I-I'm not exactly positive," Lucy admitted. "But I think she's with Mendoza. Uh, he seems to have taken a liking to her. That means she'll be his…personally, if you know what I mean."

Katie nodded. "I see…that means we won't see her?"

"Well, if you want, I can give her messages for you. I know she's worried about you."

"We'd like that," Katie replied. And Lucas agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear something up, in canon Lucas graduated magna cum laude from Stanford University. Now, in reality, Stanford does not offer magna cum laude honors. So, anyone who wants to dispute it, don't blame me for the show's mistake. Thank you.

**Zion Colony**

The launch had returned to the colony by lunchtime. Everyone went back to their rooms.

"What do we do now?" Lucas asked.

"We eat," David replied matter-of-factly.

"That's not what I meant," Lucas said. "I mean, are we done for the day?"

"Oh," David replied thoughtfully. "Maybe; maybe not. They don't always tell us. But everyone has chores."

"Chores?"

David nodded. "I can't believe I forgot to mention it. Miss Angel should be bringing around assignment cards; then you'll find out what your job is. It might be something easy, like mopping the floors. Usually though, the new recruits get something a bit harder…like laundry duty."

"Laundry's not so bad," Lucas reasoned.

"It is when there are hundreds of people in this place," David remarked.

"Well, it's better than what we just had to do," Lucas replied.

"You okay?" David asked after a moment.

"I don't know," Lucas admitted. "I just keep telling myself this is a horrible nightmare. I only wish I could wake up."

"I wish it was," David said. "Man, I should be in high school now. If I ever do get out of here, I'll be the oldest kid in junior high."

"Try being the youngest in college," Lucas said. "That's not so easy either."

"You mean you?" David asked.

Lucas nodded. "I've always been the youngest in all my classes. The last time I remember being in a group with kids my own age was in Kindergarten. I graduated magna cum laude from Stanford; that's high honors."

"Whoa, so you're a genius?" David asked in amazement.

Lucas quipped, "That's what they tell me. I'm pretty handy with a computer. I hacked into the World Bank. That got me into a bit of trouble. I was just trying to win a bet. And I won."

"Wow! I think you're the most awesome roommate I ever had," David gushed. "Too bad we didn't have access to any computers here…unless you get assigned to the offices."

"Offices? You mean there are offices here?"

David nodded. "Yeah. Can you believe a place like this keeps files? Apparently, they're trying to set up a website. Maybe you should tell them how handy you are with computers? They might want your help."

"What kind of stuff do they put in the files?"

"Any information that seems pertinent, I guess. I don't know…I've never seen my file. I do now they've been going around and taking everyone's picture. Apparently, they'll be put on the website. Mendoza says it'll be good for business. That way, the clients can pick out exactly who they want."

"But, won't a website mean he'll get caught?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't be so obvious about it. It'll probably be under a secret URL of some kind or something like that, and he'd only give it out to clients. He's not a stupid guy; he wouldn't make a mistake like that."

Lucas nodded and thought for a minute. "Maybe I should tell them I'm good with computers…"

David picked up what Lucas meant. "I know what you're thinking, and it's too risky."

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking you'll find a way for us to get rescued."

"Something like that," Lucas admitted.

"You need to remember they're always watching us. You don't think they let us roam this place without supervision? No way. Mendoza makes sure we're watched twenty-four/seven."

Lucas nodded. "All right." But the wheels in his head were turning. He was determined to find a way out, not just for him, Katie, and Kristin, but for everyone there.

Meanwhile, Katie and Amelia were sent back to their room as well.

"How are you feeling?" Amelia asked.

"Better," Katie admitted. "I can't believe you've been doing this for three years."

Amelia nodded. "Neither can I. But, I just tell myself that there are worse things to go through. There are people out there worse off than I am."

"If only the world shared your philosophy," Katie noted. "I admire your attitude."

"Sometimes, it's the only thing that keeps me sane," Amelia admitted. "So…your friend…"

"Which one?"

The one Lucy was talking about…do you think she's all right?"

"I hope so," Katie admitted. "It's lucky Lucy found us though. At least we can communicate with Kristin through her."

"Yeah, Lucy's really sweet," Amelia said.

"Seems like all the women here are," Katie said with a smile, looking directly at her new friend. "Honestly, I forget that you're half my age. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Same here," Amelia said, returning the smile.

When Lucy returned to her room, she couldn't wait to tell Kristin she had messages for her from Katie and Lucas. Her heart sank, however, when she found the room empty.

When lunch arrived, Lynn handed her two trays. Lucy took that as a promising sign. However, the meal sat and grew cold; there was still no Kristin. Lucy couldn't bring herself to eat either, pacing the room with worry.

Finally, she heard footsteps outside the door. She waited with baited breath as Miss Angel ushered Kristin into the room.

"He wants you to rest," Miss Angel instructed Kristin. "He'll want to see you again later." With that, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Kristin dropped onto her bed, looking exhausted. Lucy was immediately at her side, putting her arm around her.

"You were right," Kristin said softly. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Lucy soothed. She felt Kristin's shoulders tremble and heard her cry softly into her shoulder. She just held her and rubbed her back, allowing her to let it out. After several minutes, Kristin seemed to calm down a bit. "I think I have something that might cheer you up?"

"What?" Kristin asked through her tears.

"Well, I talked to your friends," Lucy explained. "They're really worried about you. Anyway, I suggested that they could communicate with you through me."

"Oh, Lucy!" Kristin exclaimed. "Thank you so much. How are they? Is Lucas okay? Is Katie? Oh, I've been on pins and needles, worried sick!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I think I'm rubbing off on you. You barely came up for air." She handed her two pieces small pieces of paper. "I know it's not much," she said, "but there wasn't much time. Miss Angel is very strict. But, well, I thought it'd help cheer you up."

Although Lucy was right; it wasn't much. There were only a few words written on each piece of paper, one from Lucas and one from Katie. But to Kristin, something so simple meant the world to her at the moment. To her, the small pieces of paper were like gold. She read them quietly to herself, smiling slightly and feeling some happy tears threaten to fall.

"A-are you all right?" Lucy asked worriedly. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh, I am," Kristin replied. "This is the nicest thing anyone's done for me in a long time…honestly. These are happy tears. I'm just grateful that Lucas and Katie are alright."

"I can tell they love you," Lucy noted. "Anyway, I can bring them messages from you too. It would be like you were still together, assuming Mendoza's keeping you as his pet."

"It looks that way," Kristin replied sadly. "Do you have paper and a writing utensil?"

Lucy nodded. "It's one of the few things they let us have." She handed her a yellow legal pad and a pencil.

"This won't get you in trouble?" Kristin asked as she started composing a message to Lucas.

Lucy hesitated. "You don't need to worry about that."

"Yes, I do," Kristin insisted. "I wouldn't want you getting in trouble if you were caught."

"I won't get caught. Besides, are you really not going to take a chance?"

Kristin thought for a moment. When she weighed the options, certainly taking a risk was more appealing if she knew she'd be able to support Lucas and Katie through little notes. And she needed their support too. "I guess you're right. I-I want to thank you for being so nice to me."

"Do you expect anything less?"

"Well, you helped me get to sleep last night…and just now…I don't know how I'd make it through without you. You really don't have to do all that."

Lucy crossed over to her and sat down next to her once again, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I know, but I want to. Believe me, I know what you're going through. I only wish someone would have done the same for me. You don't have to thank me…the only thanks I ask for is that you do the same for someone else when you're the veteran, okay?"

Kristin nodded. She didn't want to think of herself ever being at Zion that long, but she had to come to terms with the fact that it was to be her life now. She and Lucy exchanged one last hug. Then, Lucy stood and crossed to her bed, picking up her tray. "They brought lunch, but it's cold now."

Kristin nodded. She quickly scribbled some encouraging words for Lucas and Katie, ripped them off the pad and folded them. She handed them to Lucy. "Then, you'll be sure they get these?"

"Of course, darling. Now eat," she ordered gently.

Kristin shook her head. "I'm not very hungry, only thirsty. She picked up the glass of water from her tray and drank it quickly.

"You need to keep your strength up," Lucy reminded her. "Just eat something," she pleaded.

Kristin finally caved in. "All right," she said, picking up the chicken sandwich from her plate and taking a bite. "Happy?"

Lucy gave her a satisfied smile. "Yes, I promised your friends I'd take care of you. I think they'd be angry if I let you starve to death."

Kristin smiled. "They made you promise them that?"

She nodded. "Yes, they really want to make sure you're all right."

Kristin sighed. "Well, not yet, but I think I will be, as long as you're around. You're amazing."

Lucy placed a gentle hand on her leg. "So are you."

_**seaQuest** _

After speaking with the Admiral Noyce, Nathan contacted General Thomas.

After hearing Nathan's story, Thomas answered, "I'm sorry to hear about the situation. Mendoza is very elusive. We've been trying to keep an eye on him, but there isn't anything to prove at the moment."

"So, is this a cult he's running?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know," the general replied honestly. "He claims to have religious freedoms, but I can't say if there's anything religious actually going on."

"So, Bill said you'd tell me about his case."

"Oh...well, as soon as underwater colonies became invented, Hugo Mendoza decided to create a church; well, what he called a church. Turns out, it wasn't any kind of church at all. He used the Internex to solicit young girls. In 2014, he got a fourteen-year old pregnant. He claimed she was his wife, but, after she sought medical care, the doctor reported it. It turns out she wasn't his legal wife. And, apparently, he was sleeping with every girl there. Apparently, it was the initiation to womanhood or some other crock of bull he fed them."

"So what happened?"

Thomas sighed. "Well, Mendoza was arrested, as you know. The girl, as I understand it, had an abortion. But, Mendoza cut a plea deal. He gave us more information since he didn't do this alone, and we let him go early. Biggest mistake I've ever made," Thomas admitted.

"Can you give me the girl's name?" Nathan asked. "The fourteen-year old? She’s not a minor anymore," he pointed out.

"I can, but I don't think you'll find her. I heard she changed her name after the trial. I heard rumors that she's back with him now too…maybe not romantically, but as a member of the colony. Her name was Angela Malone."

Nathan was silent for a moment. "Do you think Mendoza would do anything…sexual to them?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," Thomas admitted. "I definitely wouldn't trust him. I know that's hard for you to hear."

"My only concern is getting back in there. Mendoza already seemed to have a problem with me. Plus, I can't do it under the UEO."

"Bill said you were going to resign. I thought it was a joke."

"I'd do it to if it meant saving my missing crew members," Nathan promised. "I don't know what I'm going to do at the moment."

"Well, I can send you all the information I have on him, from then and now. If there are any new developments, I'll know about it."

"I'd appreciate that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Zion Colony**

After spending a horrible night of being summoned by Mendoza several times, Kristin was finally taken back to her room, grateful for a break.

"You'd better get some sleep," Miss Angel told her. "And you," she said, looking at Lucy. "You'd better get ready. The launch leaves in less than an hour."

Lucy nodded sleepily. "I'm getting up, Miss Angel. I'll be ready."

"Good," Miss Angel said simply and closed the door.

Lucy hurried to Kristin and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Kristin replied. "I don't think I've had that much sex in one night in my life."

"Not even on your wedding night?"

Kristin shook her head. "I just hope he leaves me alone for a while."

Lucy patted her shoulder gently. "Well, I'd love to stay here, but-"

"I know, you have to go," Kristin finished. "I'll be fine."

"Get some sleep," she heard Lucy say. But, she heard nothing else as her exhaustion won and caused her to fall asleep fairly quickly.

**Zion launch**

A short time later, Miss Angel ushered Lucy to the launch. Once inside, she scanned the crowd for Katie and Lucas. It didn't take her long to find them, since they were waving to her. She quickly pushed her way through to them.

"Morning," she greeted them. "How'd you two sleep?"

"All right," Lucas replied.

"Same," Katie said. "How's the doc?"

"Tired," Lucy admitted. "But, other than that, she's fine. She sent you some messages," she said, reaching into her bra and pulling them out. "Here."

Katie and Lucas opened them and began reading, completely oblivious to the fact they were being watched. Suddenly, they heard a man's voice say, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

All three turned to see Mendoza. "Mr. Mendoza, I-" Lucy began.

"You what? You want to tell me how you've been breaking the rules? How you've been going behind my back?"

"That's not what we were doing," Lucas defended.

Mendoza laughed. "You mean you weren't just reading notes sent from your other friend?"

He was met with silence.

"Just as I thought. He took a familiar-looking device from his pocket. It wasn't a PAL unit like they used on seaQuest, but it was essentially the same thing. "Manuel, I need you in the launch right away." Then, he turned to Miss Angel, who had turned her attention to him. "You, help me round these three up…and get Kristin as well."

"But she just got to sleep," Miss Angel defended.

"I don't give a damn! She broke the rules, just like them. They all are going to be punished," Mendoza replied. "Take them to my quarters. I'll be there in a minute."

**Zion Colony**

Miss Angel did as she was told, and Katie, Lucas, and Lucy were taken to Mr. Mendoza's quarters. Once inside, Miss Angel took out three pairs of handcuffs. She proceeded to handcuff all three of them and instructed them to kneel. "That should hold you until Mr. Mendoza arrives."

"W-what's going to happen to us?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just follow orders." With that, she left to fetch Kristin as Mendoza instructed. Five minutes later, Miss Angel brought in an exhausted-looking Kristin. Miss Angel handcuffed her as well. She looked to each one of her friends.

"It's in your best interest not to talk to one another," Miss Angel instructed. With that, she left the room.

It wasn't long before they heard the door open once again. This time, it was Mr. Mendoza. He walked over to Kristin. He pulled her up off the floor. "I gave you a little freedom, and you betrayed me."

"I'm sorry," she pleaded. "Please, don't punish them. It was my idea. I should be the one to suffer."

Mendoza laughed. "Oh, don't worry. You will suffer…but I know you had help in the matter. He grabbed a rope from the wall. "I think the best punishment for you would be," he said to Kristin, "for you to have to watch all of them. Then, I'll deal with you when I'm through with them." He unlocked her handcuffs and tied the rope tightly around each of her wrists.

After he was finished, he said, "Kneel in front of me." She did as she was told, and he tied each wrist to each one of the bedposts so she was kneeling on the floor in front of them with her arms out to her sides. The ropes began cutting into the tender flesh of her wrists already. "If you struggle, I'll make them tighter. And if you look away, your friends will suffer the consequences."

He then turned to the other three. "Now, the question is, which one do I start with. Eeeny, meany, miney, mo, which one of you does Kristin love the most?" he said in a singsong voice, pointing to each with every word and stopping at Lucas. He looked to Kristin, who had tears in her eyes. "I'd say it's you, isn't it? You love her like a mother, don't you?" he teased. Lucas said nothing. "In fact, I know you do, since your own mother practically abandoned you…isn't that true?"

"Not exactly," Lucas mumbled.

"Well, then let me correct myself and say that your relationship with your biological mother is estranged. So, then you have Kristin. In fact, she is in every way like the mother you never had. You do everything for her, apart from actually calling her ‘mother’. Why don't you start now? Say, 'Mother, I love you.' "

Lucas was silent for a moment as he looked to Kristin.

"If you don't do as I say, she'll suffer the consequences," Mendoza warned.

Lucas looked in Kristin's eyes and said, "Mother, I love you."

Mendoza smiled satisfactorily. "And what should you say to him, darling?" he prompted Kristin, who was now crying softly. "Shouldn't you tell your sweet boy you love him back? I don't hear you."

"I-I love you too," she said quietly.

"Son," Mendoza corrected. "Say, 'I love you too, son.' "

"I love you too, son," Kristin said through her tears.

Mendoza laughed. "Good. But, I'll bet you didn't know what a whore your mother here is, did you, boy? Would you believe your mother sucks a good dick? And, when I fuck her, she moans like a slut. You'd be surprised."

"Go to hell!" Lucas spat. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"Ooo, touchy, touchy, are we? You don't like anyone talking about your mother like that. Well, that's too bad. And you want me to go to hell? Maybe someday, but it looks like you're already there because your life is about to become one. You might have thought it was bad when you first got here, but you ain't seen nothin' yet, you got that?" He then slapped Lucas across the face to emphasize his point.

Lucas was silent, unsure of how to answer.

"Answer me, boy!"

"Y-yes," Lucas stammered.

"Good," Mendoza said. He turned back to Kristin. "I'll bet you're wondering how it is I know so much about you two. Well, that's my job to know everything. In fact, I know more than you think. You can't get anything by me, you understand? Now, you're going to watch your son here suffer…a lot. And, when it's all over, you're never going to try to betray me again, are you?"

Kristin shook her head, crying too hard to speak.

Mendoza, however, didn't care. He slapped her hard across the face. "You answer me when talk to you, bitch! I can't hear a head shake."

"No," Kristin replied quietly after a second.

"Good." Mendoza then turned back too Lucas. "Now, I'm going to undo your handcuffs, and you're going to get undressed. And, if you try anything, and I mean, anything, I'll kill her," he said, nodding his head towards Kristin. "So, if you love your mother here, and I know you do, you'll do as I say."

"Yes, sir," Lucas answered.

"You learn quickly," Mendoza noted as he unlocked Lucas' handcuffs. "Now get those clothes off."

Lucas did as he was told. He did feel slightly uncomfortable, considering Kristin, Katie, and Lucy were in there as well, but it was apparent Mendoza wasn't one to be messed with.

"Now, kneel down once again, boy," Mendoza ordered.

Lucas did so as Mendoza reached into a bedside table and took out a roll of duct tape. He ripped off a strip and placed it over Lucas' mouth. "Don't want to hear you screaming your head off," Mendoza explained. Then, he took out his communication device. "Ricardo, get your ass in here!"

A short time later, Mr. Guzman appeared. "Well, well, what have we here?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Four little naughty kittens," Mendoza replied. "Working on some punishments here. I was hoping you could help me with the boy."

Guzman nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get a whip."

Guzman walked into another room leading off Mendoza's bedroom and returned with a whip.

"Now," Mendoza instructed, "get on all fours, ass in the air."

Lucas did as he was instructed, half expecting what was going to happen. But, his concern was more for the other women in the room, especially Kristin. He didn't want her to have to watch any of it.

"Ricardo, you know what I want you to do," Mendoza instructed. Guzman unzipped his pants and obliged, causing Lucas to groan, although it was muffled.

Kristin had bowed her head as Lucas endured the sodomy. Mendoza noticed and pulled her hair so she would look at Lucas once again. "I thought I told you not to look away!" He slapped her hard across the face once again, still holding her hair. He turned back to Guzman. "Use that whip."

Guzman did so as he thrust into Lucas again and again. He used snapped the whip across Lucas' back with every thrust, causing Lucas to cry out in pain. Although muffled, Kristin and the others could tell it was not enjoyable. Kristin, Katie, and Lucy all sobbed softly.

When Guzman was finished, Mendoza instructed him to tie Lucas' wrists together behind his back.

Then, Mendoza instructed Guzman to hand him the whip. "You can go for now. But, I'll need you again for these two, he said motioning towards Katie and Lucy with his head. Don't go too far."

"I won't, boss," Guzman replied as he left the room.

Mendoza then stood behind Lucas. He used all his might to bring the whip high into the air and brought it down hard, over and over again. Lucas cried out with every strike. Mendoza looked at Kristin. Although she hadn't dared to look away once again, she was crying harder. "You see what you've caused," Mendoza said to her. "When I'm finished, every one of you will know never to try anything like this again."

He continued whipping Lucas for several minutes. Finally, he threw the whip aside, deciding Lucas had enough for the moment.

He crouched down next to the boy and whispered in his ear. "Now, you're going to watch me fuck your mother here. And, don't think I'm going to be gentle. She's going to feel the same pain you felt."

He proceeded to walk over to Kristin. Without untying her wrists, he moved behind her and tore the clothing she was wearing. He then moved her so that she was in a crouching position, bottom pointed towards him. He then penetrated her before she could protest.

"You'd better tell me how much you love my cock; tell your boy here how much you love it when I fuck you," Mendoza said as he thrust into her.

When Kristin didn't answer, he pulled her hair, causing her to cry out. "You'd better do as I say."

"I-I love your cock," she said quietly.

"Look at your son and tell him that."

Kristin turned her head towards Lucas, tears in her eyes, and said, "I love his cock."

"Tell him you love it when I fuck you."

"I love it when he fucks me," she repeated, sobbing.

"Good girl." He continued thrusting into her again and again, going harder every time, causing her to cry out. This continued for several moments until Mendoza decided he was through. He then stood in front of her, erect penis pointing towards her face. "Now suck it off…show your boy how you handle a cock."

Kristin had tears streaming down her face as she did so. After Mendoza had his release, he said, "Good…you two did well. But the fun's only beginning."


	8. Chapter 8

**Zion Colony**

Mendoza turned away from Kristin and Lucas and turned his attention to the other two crying women in the corner of the room.

"Now, what to do with you two," Mendoza pondered out loud. After a few moments, he took out his communication device. "Ricardo, I think we're ready for you again…and bring Eddie with you."

A few moments later, Guzman and Eddie entered the room.

"Got a couple of live ones here for you, boys," Mendoza said, nodding his head towards Katie and Lucy. "They're all yours." Then he knelt on the floor behind Kristin and grabbed her face. "You make sure you don't turn your eyes away," he reminded her. "Or I'll cut the little prick's balls off, understand?"

Kristin nodded, still crying. But she quickly remembered how angry he'd gotten earlier and answered, "Yes."

And so, neither Kristin nor Lucas could do anything else but to watch the horrific scene unfold before them. Guzman stood behind Katie as he unlocked her handcuffs. "Strip," he ordered her.

Katie reluctantly did so. Meanwhile, Guzman undressed himself and forced Katie down before him. With one single thrust of his hips, he entered her, causing her to cry out. Meanwhile, Eddie did the same thing to Lucy. After both men were satisfied, Mendoza said, "Now, I think they all need more of a reminder, don't you?" he asked the others, smiling evilly.

"Oh, definitely, boss," Guzman replied. Eddie echoed the same.

"Set up my branding iron, and be quick about it," Mendoza ordered. The two men did so, starting a fire in the fireplace and getting out Mendoza's branding tools. Then, he ordered the two men to leave once again.

Once the branding iron was hot, he brought it to Lucas' bottom and pressed it to the tender flesh, causing the young man to groan in pain. "This says you're my property," Mendoza explained, "and after today, I don't think you'll forget it, will you?"

Lucas could only shake his head, since his mouth was still taped. Tears stung his eyes from the searing pain, but in a few seconds, it was done.

Mendoza then placed the branding iron back into the fire, getting it red hot once again. He then brought it to Katie's bottom, causing her to cry out in pain as well. He then repeated it with Lucy's bottom. He then kneeled next to Kristin once again. "Tell me, darling, do you think your friends have learned their lesson now? Do you think they've suffered enough?"

Kristin nodded. "Y-yes…please let them go," she pleaded through her tears.

Mendoza brought a hand to her cheek and stroked it gently. "Very well, but if any one of you ever tries anything like that again, I will not be so merciful. Do you understand? As for your Kristin here, well, you'd better take a long, hard look to remember that pretty face of hers because you won't be seeing it anymore."

He walked around to Lucas and pulled the tape off his mouth. "You'd better tell your mother you love her."

"What are you going to do to her?" Lucas asked worriedly.

Mendoza laughed. "Don't worry; I won't hurt her…much. It's just apparent she can't be trusted anymore, so she'll be staying in here…permanently. So do as I say; tell your mother you love her."

Lucas looked into Kristin's sad eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kristin said sincerely before breaking down once again.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Mendoza said apathetically. He untied Lucas. "Get dressed."

He then grabbed some new clothing out of a drawer for Katie and Lucy and instructed them to get dressed as well. "But, I think you three still need to be isolated, at least for the night. I think you'll all benefit from a night in the box."

"W-what's the box?" Katie asked through her tears.

Mendoza smiled. "It's the Zion version of solitary confinement; don't worry, there's one for each of you." He took out his communication device and summoned Miss Angel. He instructed her about what to do with Lucas, Katie, and Lucy.

"What about her?" Miss Angel asked, nodding towards Kristin.

"She won't be leaving. In fact, you can find Lucy a new roommate if you'd like."

"Should I untie her?"

"Once you're finished with those three, you may. I'm not quite finished with her yet. I won't be long. By the time you return, I should be."

"Yes, sir," Miss Angel replied as she instructed the others to follow her. She led them down several corridors before coming to a flight of stairs. "Watch your step," she said.

Once down the stairs, Lucas saw what looked like an old-time dungeon. There were cells lined up on either side of a stone corridor. None of the doors had windows, and if it were even possible, it was darker down there than it was upstairs. Miss Angel opened one of the cells. "In you go," she told Lucas.

Lucas walked inside, immediately aware of the rancid stench of human excrement. He deduced that obviously, someone had been in the box for way too long before him. And, it was obvious they hadn't bothered to clean up the cells either. The cell was only about the size of a closet anyway. He heard the door lock behind him. He had no idea what happened with Katie or Lucy after that since he couldn't hear anything either. However, he obviously assumed they were taken to cells of their own. Although the conditions were deplorable, he decided that whatever Kristin was going through, it was worse. His thoughts drifted to her. He only prayed she'd be able to endure whatever torture Mendoza would put her through. And, he prayed that, somehow, they'd be rescued from this Hell on Earth.

Meanwhile, Kristin still remained on the floor of Mendoza's bedroom, wrists still tied to the bedposts.

Mendoza was in the room off the bedroom, rummaging around. She couldn't imagine what exactly he was doing. But, a few moments later, she saw him emerge, a long, metal tool in his hand, and she knew.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked her.

She nodded. "It's a branding iron."

"Yes, but it's different than the one I used on your friends. That one only said 'Property of Zion'. This one, however, has a more personalized message." He held it before her so she could read, although it was backwards. It read 'Hugo Mendoza's Slut'. "I only just had this one made; you'll be the first one." He placed the iron into the fire to heat up. A few moments later, he brought the hot iron over to her bottom and pressed.

Kristin screamed in pain, but Mendoza didn't seem to care. After removing the hot iron, Mendoza stood back to admire his work. "It looks good." He slapped her bottom for emphasis, but he was kind enough not to hit the affected side. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, sweetheart. You keep that pussy warm for me. I'll be using it soon." With that, he left the room, leaving a naked, sobbing Kristin alone.

Ten minutes later, she heard the door open once again. She refused to look up, fearing it was Mendoza. But, upon hearing to the difference in the footsteps, she realized it wasn't. She felt the ropes loosen and her arms were free. She finally looked up, realizing that it was Miss Angel.

"You all right?" she asked.

Kristin was shocked. She hadn't been asked that by any staff member of Zion yet nor had she expected it. "N-not really," she answered quietly.

Miss Angel walked over to the dresser and got out some new clothes for Kristin. "Put these on. I'll look for some bandages for your wrists."

Kristin hadn't really noticed her wrists. They had hurt, but she hadn't realized that the ropes dug in so badly that she had cuts on them. She'd been distracted from that fact with everything else that happened. She stood and slipped on the dress that Miss Angel had given her, wincing in pain as it hugged her bottom. She stood there waiting, unsure of what to do next.

Miss Angel returned a moment later with bandages and antibiotic cream. "You can sit down if you like," she motioned to the bed.

"Um, that's all right," Kristin said, not wanting to mention the fact she'd just been branded as though she were a cow.

But Miss Angel quickly picked up on the fact. "He branded you?"

She nodded. "I'm not the first?"

Miss Angel shook her head. "He only does a few a year, however. I can put some of the cream on your bottom too if you want."

Kristin shook her head. "No, I think I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"Well, lie down then," Miss Angel instructed. "I know you're tired."

Kristin just stared at her in disbelief for a moment. She couldn't believe this was the same Miss Angel who seemed like she was a cold-hearted and uncaring woman. Now, she seemed like a sweet…well, angel.

Miss Angel laughed slightly. "Go on."

Kristin did so, sinking down on the bed gingerly, so as not to put pressure on her bottom. Then, she shifted onto her side.

"Good, now let me see your wrists."

As Miss Angel applied the antibiotic cream to her wrists, Kristin said, "This isn't breaking the rules, is it?" She was definitely nervous about making another mistake.

"Don't you worry about that. I'll set Hugo straight if he says anything to you."

"Thank you, but that won't help if you're not around," Kristin replied pulling her wrists away.

Miss Angel gently pulled Kristin's hands to her once again. "I'll tell him right after this then. Believe me, he won't want you getting an infection or getting sick…so, he'll see my point. Don't worry."

Kristin allowed Miss Angel to continue applying the cream and then bandage each one of her wrists. "There; you should be good as new in a week or so. I can't promise there won't be any scars though."

"That'd be the least of my worries," Kristin stated. Then she added, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Miss Angel gave her a smile, and Kristin couldn't help but ask the question weighing on her mind. "H-how come you're being so nice to me?"

The younger woman sighed. "I know…shocking, isn't it? I'm really not as evil as I seem. I just follow orders."

"So, you don't want to do what it is you do?" Kristin asked, feeling a bit more at ease.

Miss Angel shook her head. "But, I'm kind of stuck here, you know? It's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere," Kristin offered.

"You could say Hugo and I have history. I've known him since I was thirteen." After a slight pause, she added, "We were married."

"Were? How old are you?"

The younger woman laughed slightly. "I know, I look older than I am. I'm almost nineteen."

"And he's…he's…well, significantly older," Kristin stammered.

"I know," Miss Angel replied, "but I had nowhere else to go. I ran away from home and met him right away. He said he loved me…I fell right into his trap."

"Why did you stay?"

"I didn't. Not long after we were married, he got caught. I thought I was free."

"What happened?"

"I got pregnant. The state wanted me to have an abortion, but I just couldn't. So, while Hugo was in prison, I gave birth to our son…Sebastian. It was hard, but I did what I had to do. I went back to school and got a job. I took care of him, and I was happy. A few years later, however, Hugo was released since he made a plea deal. He'd heard about Sebastian…and he found us."

Kristin took a moment to take what Miss Angel said all in. "Why didn't you get a restraining order or something?"

"I tried, but I couldn't. Apparently, even ex-convict fathers have rights, and the state didn't see him as a threat to his son. Once Hugo was back in my life, he told me that if I ever took Sebastian away from him, he'd kill me."

"That would certainly be grounds for the law to get involved," Kristin said.

"Not when you don't have proof. Besides, has the law been helpful in this situation? He's been doing this for years…they don't seem to care."

"So, your son…he's here, in Zion?"

Miss Angel nodded. "A nanny takes care of him during the day…and Hugo visits with him every day. I'd love to get the law involved, but I'm just as guilty as he is. I guess that's my problem, not yours."

"You can't possibly believe this is the best place for Sebastian? You don't want him turning out like his father, do you?"

"Of course not! Sebastian's only five, so he doesn't know about what goes on here. I know keeping him sheltered from it is only going to get harder as he gets older though."

Kristin nodded. "I know I can't really tell you what to do, but I wouldn't call this a healthy environment for a child."

"I know," Miss Angel replied. "And I appreciate your concern, but I think I've said too much already. You have enough to be concerned about."

"I'd like to help you," Kristin said.

Miss Angel shook her head. "How can you help me? You're a prisoner here just as much as I am. There's no one to help me, or you, or anyone else here."

As much as she'd been through, Kristin didn't want to believe that there was no one out there trying to help. She knew Nathan was working on a plan to rescue them. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew Nathan was not the type of man to give up. She also knew that there was no way he'd leave Lucas, Katie, or her. She only prayed he'd be quick about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zion Colony**

Inside the box, it was hard to determine passage of time, not matter how hard Lucas tried. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in the short time they'd been there. Although he was concerned for Katie, and their no friend, Lucy, he was especially worried about the doc. The sad thing was, Mendoza was completely correct in his assessment. He did think of Kristin as his mother, although he never called her that. But, that didn't mean the feelings were any different. And, seeing his mother in the light Mendoza had created was hard to stomach. He knew from that moment on they were merely pawns in Mendoza's game. He was just going to have to figure out a way to turn the tables…without putting himself or anyone else in jeopardy. Although he now had lots of time to think, he wasn't sure what to do. But, he was determined to find a way…

The familiar click of the releasing lock caused Lucas to stir from an uncomfortable sleep.

"Time to come out and play," Mendoza said sarcastically.

Lucas reluctantly stepped out, unsure of what he meant.

He peered through the darkness; he could see Katie and Lucy standing near Mendoza, looking just as upset as when he saw them last.

"You'll be allowed to return to your rooms now," Mendoza explained. "The launch leaves in one hour; I expect you to be cleaned and well-groomed. Don't think you're going to get any sort of break. When you return, I'll have special jobs for you. Miss Angel will escort you."

Lucas heard the sound of high heels on the floor. He hadn't even seen Miss Angel standing in the corner. "Let's go," she told them.

Meanwhile, back in Mendoza's quarters, Kristin began to stir as well. It took her a moment to realize she'd actually been allowed to sleep through the night, without any interruptions from Mendoza. It seemed Miss Angel actually had done what she promised. Her wrists even felt better too. She carefully removed the bandages and noticed they looked better as well. Since she had some time alone, she decided to take the opportunity to take a much needed shower. Once she emerged from the bathroom, Mendoza had returned. Her heart sank when she saw him.

"I trust you slept well," he said to her.

She nodded, unsure of what to say.

He walked over to her and ran a single finger along her cheek. "What did I tell you about not answering? I can't hear a head shake."

"Y-yes, I slept well," she quickly recovered.

"That's good to hear because you'll need your energy." He motioned to the table. "Breakfast just arrived; you'll sit down with me." It wasn't a request, but rather an order.

Kristin obediently did as she was told. Mendoza moved one of the trays in front of her.

"I trust you've learned something from yesterday," he continued.

"Yes," she answered as she took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

"Well, I think you'll be pleased to know I've decided on your assignment."

"Assignment?" she asked.

"You didn't think you were just going to lie around all day, did you? Zion's never had the advantage of having a doctor right here. I've thought long and hard about this, and I've decided to give you another chance to prove yourself. Having a doctor here all the time would be very advantageous in certain situations," Mendoza explained.

"Would I have access to medical supplies?"

"Of course; you write down everything you'd need, and you'll have it. I know I said you wouldn't be allowed out of here, but I've had a change of heart, especially since we have a dire situation on our hands at the moment."

"W-what's that?"

"A young woman here…Carrie; it seems she's gotten herself pregnant. The abomination must be removed immediately," Mendoza stated.

"She's gotten herself pregnant?" Kristin asked. "You speak as though it's her fault."

"It is; she knows she is responsible for whatever happens to her."

"I save lives," she implored. "I don't take them."

"Might I remind you who you are talking to? You will do as I say. Do you understand?"

Kristin was silent.

"So, this is the game you want to play, hm?" he asked, standing and crossing over to her. He took her by the arm and pulled her up from the chair. He put his other hand on her face and pulled so that it was only centimeters away from his own. "Oh, I can play the game too. But, you'll find that in the end, I always win." He took out his communication device and called for Miss Angel.

"Bring Lucas up here," he said.

"We're already on the launch," she protested.

"But it hasn't left it, has it? Do as I say." With that, he cut the link and turned back to Kristin. "It seems you haven't learned anything from yesterday after all." He took a rope from the wall and tied her wrists in the same fashion as he had a day earlier. He made a point to tie the ropes even tighter, if it were possible, causing Kristin to cry out in pain.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered finally.

Mendoza shook his head. "It's a little late for sorrys, it seems."

At that moment, Miss Angel entered with Lucas in tow. She noticed Kristin immediately and turned to Mendoza. "Is that really necessary?"

"Insolence will not be tolerated," he reminded her. "And how dare you talk to me that way?"

"You keep this up, and you're going to get us discovered," Miss Angel reminded him. "Eventually, one of them is going to need some medical attention, something more than we can give them."

Mendoza shook his head. "The little lady here is a doctor. She can fix any mess I make of them, and she has no one to blame for it but herself. Now, don't you have work to do?"

Miss Angel gave Kristin a sympathetic look and left the room.

Mendoza turned to Lucas. "Let me just cut to the chase. Your mother here needs a little convincing. I've given her an excellent opportunity, one that would allow her to show off her skills. I've offered her the position of being the colony's doctor. What do you think of that?"

"I-I think it's an excellent idea," Lucas said quietly, unsure of what Mendoza was getting at exactly.

"That's what I thought, but she refuses. I think she needs a little convincing, don't you?"

"I-I suppose."

Mendoza smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." He gave Lucas a shove. "Take off your shirt."

Lucas did as he was told. Mendoza walked into the adjoining room and came out with a chain whip. However, this particular whip had been modified for on the end was a knife blade. The blade glinted against the light as Mendoza played with it in the air, teasing both of them. Kristin began crying softly in anticipation, worried for what was in store.

Mendoza ignored her. "Kneel down please." Mendoza grabbed another rope and tied Lucas' wrists together in front of him. "Now the question is, how much should suffer for her? How many lashes do you think it will take to convince her?" Mendoza asked.

"I-I'm convinced," Kristin pleaded through her tears. "Please, don't hurt him."

"You should have thought about that before you started arguing. You see, I thought you said you learned to do as I say. But yet, you still tried to argue, you still tried to refuse to do certain things. That was your mistake, and now you must pay." He swiftly moved the chain whip so that the blade came down upon Lucas' back.

"Ah!" the boy cried out in pain.

Mendoza only laughed as Kristin cried harder. "I don't think you've learned your lesson yet." He moved the whip again, causing another slash and another cry of pain from Lucas. Kristin cried even harder. One more move and another slash, and Kristin could see the blood begin to pool on the floor behind Lucas.

"Please, stop!" she cried.

The only response she received was another slash.

"Let him go, you monster!" Kristin pleaded.

"A monster, am I? You haven't seen monster yet!" Mendoza yelled, moving the whip just so it came down upon Lucas' back once again. Lucas screamed again. "You thank your mother for this," Mendoza told him.

Lucas said nothing, and Mendoza moved the whip once more. "Say it. Say, 'Thank you, Mother.' "

"Th-thank you…Mother," Lucas said through gasps of pain.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Mendoza asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll do anything. Please just let him go," she cried.

In response, Mendoza moved the whip one more time, and Lucas gave one last weak scream before passing out. He tossed the whip aside. "I think I'll leave you to ponder this scene for a while." With that, he left the room, leaving a sobbing Kristin alone.

"L-lucas?" she said hoarsely through her tears. "L-lucas, honey…please wake up. Lucas, I'm so sorry. Please…"

But, she received no answer from the crumpled body in front of her. She struggled against her ropes, trying to get free, even though they cut into her wrists, but to no avail. All she could do was hope and pray that he'd awaken soon. She cried in despair, wishing the nightmare would end.

_**seaQuest** _

It had only been a few days since Kristin, Lucas, and Katie had resigned. Nathan still couldn't prove whether it was willingly or unwillingly, but he was almost positive the latter was the case. He'd been wracking his brain trying to come up with some sort of loophole, some reason that would allow a UEO submarine to visit an open-territory colony. Unfortunately, he couldn't find one. General Thomas hadn't gotten back to him with any new information. He had yet to contact Secretary Eleanor Brooks. He dialed the number on the vid-link, hoping she could tell him more than the general had.

"Hello," an older, grey-haired woman said with a gentle smile. "You're Captain Bridger," she noted.

Nathan nodded. "Admiral Noyce informed you that I'd be contacting you?"

"That, he did," she confirmed. "He told me a little about your predicament."

"Then you can understand my desperation. I need to know more about Hugo Mendoza."

"I understand completely," Secretary Brooks stated. "My story hits a bit closer to home, I'm afraid."

"Your story?" Nathan repeated. "Forgive me for being confused."

She nodded. "My daughter was kidnapped a little over a year ago. We can't prove she was taken by Mendoza, but witnesses have described a man fitting his description approaching her car."

"Why would he kidnap your daughter?" Nathan asked. "General Thomas said he solicited young girls over the Internex."

"He did in the past, but we have reason to believe he's doing more than that now," Secretary Brooks explained. "This might be difficult for you to hear, but we believe he's involved in the trafficking of children and women."

"If that's the case, why the hell is he walking free?" Nathan shouted.

"It's not that simple," she countered. "I know it's hard for you to hear this, hard to imagine your friends in such a situation. You know human trafficking has been a problem for over a quarter century. The exploration of the world's oceans has made it even more of a problem. With underwater colonies, that means there's more places to hide, more places to conduct business. There are more people that disappear every day…and we just can't get a hold on it."

"So, you're saying there's nothing I can do?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. But, I'm telling you it's not going to be easy. I think the biggest challenge is the fact there's no UEO authorization."

Nathan nodded. "I'm prepared to do anything I need."

"I believe you are. Have you thought about transportation?"

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Well, it seems to me, Captain, you're going to need some non-UEO transportation," she said.

"I haven't thought about that," he admitted. "I'm at a loss of how to even start."

"I can tell you're affected deeply by the loss," she said gently. "If I may, might I suggest you speak with Admiral Noyce…you're going to need some time off."

"But-" Nathan began.

"And, you might want to get a few others who will help you. As far as transportation, I have a small submarine I'd offer you…privately owned."

"I appreciate your offer, but I don't think Mendoza would let us in; we haven't been invited."

"All you need to do is to patrol the waters near there. Watch and wait. Perhaps you'll come up with a plan from there?" she suggested.

Nathan thought for a moment. It wasn't the most ideal suggestion, but it was better than nothing. "Done," Nathan replied. "We'll be in contact."


	10. Chapter 10

**Zion Colony**

Kristin had no idea how long she and Lucas were left alone. She began to understand Lucy's words about not being able to know what day it was. She knew it had only been a few days, but which day exactly, she wasn't sure. And, she couldn't possibly determine what time it was when she never saw any clocks. She found it horribly frustrating. She'd finally stopped crying, but she still felt miserable. And, her wrists burned. She wished Mendoza would leave them alone, but she wanted him to come back, at least to untie her.

Suddenly, she heard a soft groan, and relief washed over her. "Lucas, honey, wake up," she urged. She heard another groan, and the boy shifted slightly.

"D-doc?" he muttered, peering up at her. He tried sitting up, wincing in pain.

"You probably shouldn't try to move too much," she noted. "How do you feel?"

"In pain," he confirmed. He moved enough to sit up, however. "D-did he…hurt you again?"

She shook her head. "No, not that way," she replied, knowing what Lucas meant. "He hasn't come back yet. I'm not sure what else he's going to do."

"Hopefully, nothing. What exactly did you do anyway?" Lucas asked. "What made him so angry?"

"I talked back," she said. "He offered me the doctor position, but I'd have to perform abortions. I-I don't know if I can do that."

"I didn't think we could do half the things we've already done," Lucas admitted. Then he asked, "You're not going to continue to refuse, are you?" he asked, somewhat worriedly.

Kristin couldn't blame him for his concern. If she'd have known Mendoza was going to do what he did, she'd have never refused in the first place. She shook her head. "I didn't know he was going to hurt you," she said softly, tears threatening to flow once again. "I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," Lucas confirmed. "Maybe we can at least get these ropes off," he said, trying to get his off. It was easier for him since his hands were tied in front of him.

"I've already tried," Kristin replied. "I've only succeeded in cutting my wrists more."

Lucas really hadn't looked at her wrists until now. "Oh, my God!" he exclaimed. "You're bleeding, Doc!"

Kristin shook her head. "I'm fine," she lied. She felt like she hadn't a reason to complain. At least she hadn't gone through what Lucas had.

"No, you're not," Lucas said. "I can see that."

"Well, it does hurt," she admitted.

Lucas twisted his hands. "I'll try to get loose and untie you."

But, Kristin had a slight pang in her stomach. If he got loose and untied her and Mendoza came back, would they get in trouble for that? In her mind, she imagined several awful punishments, worse than what they'd already been through, and none of the scenarios ended well. "Lucas, no."

"What?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"J-just stay where you are," she said gently.

"I won't hurt myself, if that's what you're worried about," Lucas protested.

Kristin shook her head. "No, that's not it. It's just I don't know what Mendoza would do if-"

But she was interrupted as the door handle began to turn. Her heart jumped to her throat as the door opened, and upon seeing Mendoza, fear washed over her.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Mendoza sneered. "A mother/son moment." He slowly walked closer to them. "It looks like you were planning an escape?" he asked Lucas, noticing the ropes around the boy's wrists were loosened.

Lucas shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. I was just trying to get loose so I could untie her. She's in pain. We weren't going to run away."

But Mendoza shook his head. "I just can't trust you two, can I? I think you've earned yourself another punishment." He eyed Kristin.

"Please, let him go," she pleaded.

"Well, believe it or not," Mendoza said, "I don't want to kill him, so you have a point." He looked at Lucas. "You're worth more to me than you think…but your mother here, well, she should have stopped you from trying something like that. What kind of mother are you?"

"She did," Lucas protested. "I was the one who didn't listen to her. It's not her fault."

Mendoza laughed. "Touching how you two are trying to protect one another. You don't know which one of you I'll punish, do you? Oh, the suspense is nerve-wracking, isn't it? Trouble is, I haven't decided yet." He walked to Kristin and crouched beside her and brushed a hand against her face. "You'll do anything to protect him, won't you?"

She nodded. "Y-yes."

"You're just itching to get out of those ropes, itching to stitch up his back."

"Yes, please…he-he could get an infection. You don't want that. If-if he gets sick, you'll have to get him medical care. That might cause problems for you," Kristin pointed out.

"That might be….if I didn't have a capable doctor right here," he answered with an evil smile. "See, before I would have to worry about such things like that. But a little bird informed me of all your expertise. I'm confident you can handle any damage I can do."

Kristin's heart sank. "Please, don't hurt him anymore," she pleaded once again. "I've learned my lesson."

"So, you say," Mendoza said. "But something tells me you really haven't. I know your reputation."

"My reputation?" she repeated.

"You're a very assertive woman," he pointed out. "Working with the military, you have to be, I suppose, especially a submarine where the men outnumber the women. You're not one to take any crap."

Kristin was silent. She was baffled and appalled by how much Mendoza knew, details that she didn't think were common knowledge for some random stranger.

"You're a strong woman," Mendoza continued. "I loathe that, and I intend to break you."

She swallowed hard as he pulled her hair. He planted a kiss to her lips. "I'll leave him alone for the moment," he whispered, his face only inches away from her own, "as long as you make me happy." He untied her wrists; he took her hands in his and gently kissed the wounds. "Strip," he ordered.

Kristin did so, grateful that Lucas could rest. Once naked, she turned back to Mendoza, who had removed his clothes as well. "On your knees," he ordered.

Once she was on her knees, Mendoza said, "You know what to do. Suck it good."

Kristin performed the oral sex as instructed, trying to do her best to please Mendoza. After several minutes, he placed a hand on her head, stopping her. "On the bed."

Kristin lay down, but Mendoza shook his head. "That's not how I want you. Turn over…on your knees. I think it's time to break in that ass of yours."

Kristin did as she was told and screamed in pain as Mendoza began to sodomize her. Mendoza only thrust harder every time she cried out.

After a few minutes, Mendoza decided it still wasn't painful enough. "You tell your son how you love it."

Kristin, who was on all fours on the bed horizontally turned her head towards Lucas, who had tears in his eyes, seeing Kristin in the position she was in. "I love it," she repeated.

Mendoza gave her bottom a hard slap and thrust harder still. "Tell him again. Tell him you love my cock!"

"I love his cock," Kristin said, crying a bit. She silently prayed it would be over soon.

Mendoza grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him as he thrust harder still. "Good girl."

A few minutes more, and it was over. Mendoza gave her a gentle push and stood up. "Get dressed," he ordered.

Kristin slipped her dress back on, and Mendoza got redressed as well. "You can tend to his wounds, but as soon as you're finished, he's out of here, got it? This isn't a family reunion here."

"I'll need some medical supplies," Kristin began.

"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom. It should have what you need. You have two hours." With that, he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Kristin immediately went to Lucas and loosened his ropes. Finally, she was able to look at his back, and it was a bit of a shock. She extended her hand to help him up. "I know it's going to hurt, but we need to get those wounds clean."

Lucas accepted her hand, but didn't move. He knew Kristin was being brave for him. "Doc, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"You're pretending like nothing happened," Lucas pointed out.

Kristin avoided his gaze for a moment. "No sense in mulling over it at the moment. We don't have much time. Come on."

Lucas sighed and followed her into the bathroom.

"Um, I think the best thing would be for you to get in the shower for a moment. I won't look," she said gently. She started looking through drawers. "Where is that first aid kit?" she asked aloud.

"It's not like you haven't already seen me," Lucas noted.

"Well, not by choice," she said quietly. "Are you all right?"

"That depends on your opinion of the word. All right, as in alive, yes. But, if you mean all right emotionally…neither of us is."

Lucas turned and tried removing his pants. Every tiny movement caused pain, especially with the dried blood on his back. Every move caused the wounds to crack. Lucas stopped for a minute to catch his bearings. Then, he realized he heard a sound. He turned back to Kristin. Although she had her back turned to him, he could see her shoulders tremble and hear the soft, muffled sounds of sobbing. "Doc?"

"It's nothing; I'm fine," she said, trying to make her voice sound normal.

"No, you're not." He walked over to her. Although it hurt, he managed to put his arms around her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder for a while.

After a few minutes, she gently pushed him away. She was grateful for the small amount of comfort, but she was going to need all the time they had available to tend to his back. "I'm okay now," she said, wiping away the stray tears with her hands. "Thank you," she said appreciatively.

Lucas nodded. He knew she wasn't 'fine', but he knew they had a task to accomplish. He tried to remove his pants again.

"D-do you need help?" she offered.

Normally, Lucas would never allow Kristin to do such a thing, but after the past few days, his modesty was out the door. "Yeah," he admitted.

"I won't look," she promised. She unzipped the jeans and pulled them off his legs. "There."

"Thanks," Lucas said, stepping into the shower.

"It's going to hurt," Kristin reminded him. "It's going to hurt like hell, but you have to-"

"Clean the wounds, I know," Lucas finished for her.

She nodded and closed the curtain. She then went back to rummaging through the drawers. She paused when she didn't hear any protest from him. "Are you standing under the water?"

"I was building up the courage," he admitted. After a moment, she heard him cry out. "Ah!"

"I know, sweetie, I know," Kristin said gently. A few moments later, she finally found the first aid kit. She rummaged through it. Mendoza was correct-she did find what she needed, although she didn't find what she wanted. She found basic medical supplies: bandages, antibiotic cream, gauze, needle and thread. She was hoping to find some sort of topical anesthetic for the job, but to no avail. She sighed.

A minute later, the water shut off. As Lucas stepped out, she examined his back. "Well, it looks cleaner." She took a towel and gently patted him dry. "Um, would you like help putting your pants back on?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "It hurts to bend down."

She knelt on the floor and Lucas stepped back into his pants. She then pulled them up and helped him zip and button them. "There."

"Thanks," he said appreciatively.

"The good news is I found the first aid kit," she said, motioning toward the open box on the counter. "The bad news is that there's no anesthesia.  I'm afraid it won't feel much better."

"It's okay, Doc."

"Why don't we go back into the bedroom? The light in here is a little too dim," she said.

Lucas nodded and followed her out of the bathroom.

"Um, sit down on the bed," she said.

Lucas did so, and she sat behind him. She got the needle ready and said, "Take a deep breath." Lucas obeyed as she inserted the needle.

"Ow!" he cried gently.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Just hold still."

They sat in silence while Kristin worked. After several minutes, Lucas asked, "How's it going?"

"It's going," she promised. "I wish I knew how much time I had."

"I'd say he's been gone about an hour," Lucas offered.

"That's what I was thinking too," she agreed. "I can't promise there won't be any scars. I can't take my time like I'd prefer."

Lucas smiled softy. "I don't mind. I've always wanted a scar."

"You're going to have more than one, I'm afraid."

There was another pause. Then, Lucas asked, "Do you think we'll get out of here soon? I mean, the captain has to be trying to think of a way to get us out of here."

"Oh, Lucas, I hope so. But, I can't imagine it's easy," she said gently.

Lucas thought he heard her crying again. "Doc?"

"Almost finished," she said, her voice thick. She expertly tied off the surgical thread and said. "There."

"Thanks," Lucas said. He turned around to see her face. Indeed, she was crying. "Please don't be sad."

"I'm trying," she assured him.

"I don't know how," Lucas said, "but I'm going to figure a way out of this for us, for all of us."


	11. Chapter 11

**Zion Colony**

It wasn't long before Mendoza returned. Lucas was escorted out by Miss Angel.

As they walked, she spoke, "Well, it seems you're going to be out of commission to perform for the next several days. But, we have a job for you."

"A job?" Lucas asked. He noticed they were going in a different direction than his room.

She nodded. "Sorry, there's no way you're going to be allowed to just lay around. But, Mr. Mendoza heard about your many talents. He wants to put those talents to use."

Lucas had a lot more questions about exactly what talents she was referring to. However, he felt it best to just keep his mouth shut until they reached their destination. He continued to follow her through the many corridors. Finally, her footsteps slowed and stopped directly in front of a door.

She opened the door and instructed Lucas to follow. The room was filled with file cabinets and several desks. And, in the corner was a computer. His mind was screaming, "Yes!"

Miss Angel turned to him. "Now, this is an opportunity for you to prove to Mr. Mendoza you're not going to be naughty anymore. We're trying to create a website." She handed him a file folder. "There's a flash drive that has all the resident pictures on it. Then, he has specific instructions written out as to how he wants the website done. You do exactly as he says, and you'll win brownie points."

"These are all the pictures?" Lucas asked. He didn't recall his picture ever being taken. "I don't think mine was ever taken."

Miss Angel smiled. "It was," she assured him.

"I don't think everyone has a photo; what about-"

"Your other friend?" Miss Angel finished.

Lucas nodded.

"She's not for sale; Mr. Mendoza only wants those for sale on the website." After a slight pause, she continued, "I know you're an extremely intelligent young man. But, I can tell you that if you try anything…and I mean, anything, well then, may the Lord have mercy on your soul because Mendoza won't. Do you understand?"

"I promise I won't do anything," Lucas insisted.

"Good," Miss Angel said with a smile. "And in that case, you won't mind if your friend, Mr. Guzman, keeps an eye on you. If you make one wrong move, it will be reported immediately. Keep that in mind, especially for the livelihood of your friends."

Lucas sighed. He was hoping to be left alone, but he also should have known better. He nodded. "It's fine."

A minute later, Mr. Guzman came in from the back, staring Lucas down in a way that made him feel horribly uncomfortable. Lucas remembered their last encounter, and it was an experience he didn't want to have again.

"It's all right, Ricardo," Miss Angel warned. "Give the boy a break. If he misbehaves, you know what to do."

Mr. Guzman nodded. "Fine; I'll lay off a bit. Just don't give me a reason to get angry, boy."

With that, Miss Angel left. "Just do what you've been told," she warned as she opened the door and left.

Lucas sat down at the computer and turned it on. Then, he opened up the file folder and began to read. The website was going to be fairly basic. However, he did have one plan that shouldn’t harm him, Katie, or Kristin. He knew the website wouldn't take fairly long. The most time consuming part was going to be uploading the photos. But the website could still be an advantage. If he played his cards right, he could e-mail the finished website to the captain. Mendoza would obviously be looking for sales, so it could work. The trick was convincing Guzman of that fact. He began to upload the photos from the flash drive, trying to think of a viable excuse. He only hoped his plan would work.

**_seaQuest_ Ward Room**

Nathan had called the entire senior staff to the ward room. Well, it was the entire senior staff minus three. The three empty chairs were a reminder to everyone that they were incomplete. Everyone was feeling the strain, especially Nathan.

As everyone gathered, Nathan began. "I've spoken with Secretary Eleanor Brooks, and she's generously offered her own submarine for us to use, non-UEO. Now, the question I have for you is who wants to take some time off?"

Every hand went up in the air; all were willing and eager to get Lucas, Katie, and Kristin back.

"I appreciate that," Nathan continued, "but some of you are going to have to stay here. The UEO isn't going to let us all have leave at the same time."

Ben raised his hand in response. "If I may, Captain, can I please go? Well, you know how I feel about Katie and Lucas, and I have a special affinity for the doctor as well. I wouldn't let you down."

"I know you wouldn't, Lieutenant…and you won't let them down either. Anyone else?"

Jonathan spoke next. "Sir, it would be my honor to help."

Nathan sighed. "I appreciate that, but I think the UEO is going to expect you to run the seaQuest while I'm gone. You understand."

"I do, sir," Jonathan replied.

Another hand in the back of the room went up.

"Mr. O'Neill?" Nathan said.

Tim stood. "I'd like to help in any way I can, Sir, that is, if you'll have me."

"Of course, Lieutenant; thank you," Nathan said appreciatively. Other hands went up, but Nathan waved them off gently. "I don't want a large team since I don't want to draw attention. The rest of you will be helping by staying right here. You're all dismissed."

With that, everyone started filing out. Ben and Tim stayed behind.

"So, I suppose we ought to let Admiral Noyce know our plans," Ben said.

Nathan shook his head with a smile on his face. "No need; I've already done so."

Ben and Tim gave Nathan a quizzical look.

"I know my crew," Nathan explained. "I knew that everyone would volunteer, but I wanted you two."

"Y-you did?" Tim asked.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, of course. And don't be shocked, Mr. O'Neill. You tend to doubt yourself, but you shouldn't. You're just as capable as anyone else. And there's a reason why I picked you." Then, he turned to Ben. "And I picked you because of your strong relationship with Katie and Lucas."

"I'm really broken up about it," Ben continued.

"We all are, Lieutenant," Nathan confirmed.

"So, what now?" Tim asked.

"We take a launch to New Cape Quest, and we meet with Secretary Brooks. Make sure to pack enough clothes. We leave in one hour," Nathan stated.

**Zion Colony**

After Lucas left with Miss Angel, Mendoza brought Kristin down to the labs.

"Now, you're going to have to go through the supplies and decide what you'll need," Mendoza explained. "Just give the list to Manuel here."

"Manuel?" Kristin asked.

Mendoza smiled and ran a finger down her face. "Of course, you didn't think I'd leave you alone here, did you? Let's be serious; I know you'd run at the first opportunity. I can't risk that." He grabbed her face and squeezed hard, his face only inches away from hers. "And if you try anything at all, you'll suffer the consequences, along with your friends. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, her voice muffled from the awkward way Mendoza was holding her face.

After a moment, he released her. "Good, I'll come to collect you later."

"Collect me?"

"Of course. Don't you think I'm going to miss you? I'll show you how much later," he said with a wink.

Kristin only felt nauseous at the thought.

Mendoza turned and called, "Manuel, get in here."

"Um, don't you think some of the patients might be embarrassed to have someone else watching the exams?" she asked before Mendoza left.

"They're already used to it," Mendoza informed her. "You should get used to it too."

With that, he left, leaving Kristin alone with Manuel. She didn't quite like the way he stared at her. She tried ignoring it and began to take inventory of the supplies. But, when she turned, she bumped directly into Manuel. "S-sorry," she stammered. "Perhaps you could go sit over there," she offered, pointing to a chair on the other side of the room.

But Manuel shook his head. "I don't want to." He then took a step forward, causing Kristin to step back.

"M-Mr. Manuel, please," she said, "I have to work here."

But, Manuel didn't seem to care. He only had one thing on his mind. "I've liked you since the moment I saw you," he said.

"Th-that's very kind of you," Kristin said. "In fact, I'm flattered…but we both know what Mr. Mendoza will do if we're discovered."

But Kristin's protests fell on deaf ears. Manuel only advanced on her more. She backed away until she was pushed up against the wall. He then put his arms around her and reached around to squeeze her bottom.

Kristin tried to push him away. "Please, no. Aren't you afraid of what he'll do to you?"

Manuel shook his head. "I'll just tell him you came on to me. He'd never think I would betray him, but you, on the other hand, he would. He doesn't trust you, or I wouldn't be in here."

Kristin managed to wriggle out of his grasp for a moment, but he grabbed her tighter, fondling her breasts and kissing her neck. "And how do you know he'd trust you?" she asked.

"Because, I'm his brother," Manuel hissed in her ear. "Now, you're going to do as I say."

"Please," Kristin begged one last time, nearly in tears. "If he finds out, he'll punish me. I can't handle it again."

"Oh, he'll know," Manuel confirmed. "He'll know the minute he sticks his dick in you, but that's not my problem. I want you, and I am going to have you." He pushed the sleeves of her dress down and instructed her to lie on the examination table.

Kristin cried the whole time while she was raped once again.

Meanwhile, in the office, Lucas was making headway on the website. In fact, it was finished to his liking. Mr. Mendoza would only have to approve it. "Should we call Mr. Mendoza to look at this?" Lucas asked Mr. Guzman.

"Whoa, you really are a whiz kid, aren't you?" Guzman said. "We expected this to take days," he replied, looking over Lucas' shoulder at the computer screen. "It looks good to me, but the boss better have a look. I'll call him."

A short time later, Mendoza entered. "Let's see how you've done." He turned to Guzman. "He didn't try anything funny, did he?"

"No, sir, he didn't," Guzman confirmed.

"Good," Mendoza said. He took a seat next to Lucas. "Show me."

Lucas went through the site, showing Mendoza how it worked. "Is this how you wanted it?"

"Yeah, this is actually better than what I imagined." He patted him on the shoulder, actually making sure he didn't hit the wounds. "You did good, kid."

"Thank you, sir. Um, I was thinking…" Lucas began.

"What?" Mendoza asked, sounding displeased.

"Well”, Lucas continued, “you plan to post this to the Internex, right? But, how can you be sure your clientele will see it? I was thinking there could be a simple solution to all of that: e-mail. If you have a list of client e-mail addresses, I'll gladly send the site to them. Would that help?"

"You know what, kid, I like the way you think," Mendoza said with a smile. "I do have a list of addresses.” He opened a file drawer and took out a folder.” Here you go. But, once you’re done with that, post it. We can always use more clients."

"I understand, sir," Lucas said with a smile. He would simply slip in the captain's e-mail address, and no one would be the wiser.

"Fine, when you're done with that, Guzman will have you do some filing or something until dinner."

"Thank you, sir."

As Mendoza left, Lucas began working on the e-mail, typing in all the addresses. Guzman looked over his shoulder, but didn't notice the extra e-mail address. Lucas only hoped it would give the captain what he needed to get them out.

**New Cape Quest**

Nathan, Tim, and Ben arrived at UEO headquarters. They walked through the hallway of offices until they found Eleanor.

"Hello, Captain." She extended her hand. "It's so wonderful to meet you in person."

"Likewise," Nathan assured her. "I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Benjamin Krieg and Lieutenant Tim O'Neill who've agreed to come on the voyage with me."

They all shook hands. "It's a pleasure," Eleanor said. "Well, are you ready to see her?"

"Her?" Ben asked.

Eleanor laughed. "My submarine, _The Pathfinder._ I'll warn you, she's a little old, but don't let her age fool you." She summoned them to follow her.

"We won't," Nathan promised.

They all grabbed their bags and followed her out to the docks.

"I thought you said it wasn't a UEO sub?" Ben said.

"Oh, it's not," Eleanor said. Then she added, "Anymore. Don't worry, there are no defining marks on it that would give you away. They were going to recycle it, but I wouldn't let them. I'm allowed to keep it here. I was going to turn it into some type of monument, but I haven't had the chance. I've decided this is a better use of it, don't you agree?"

"If it helps us rescue our missing crew, then, definitely," Nathan said.

A short time later, she stopped in front of a small submarine. She was right; it was old. But, frankly, neither of them cared as long as it worked.

She led them inside. It was definitely bigger than it looked. She gave them a tour of the bunks, the galley, and the like. Then, she showed them the controls. "It should work just like your launches, basically. And this," she pointed out, "should help. A computer."

"You mean for the sub?" Ben asked.

She shook her head. "No, for the outside world. In fact, I think it's safer to communicate that way, Captain, if you don't mind. We don't want anyone picking up stray radio signals. E-mail should be safer."

"You definitely have a point there," Tim said.

Nathan agreed. "I hadn't even thought of that."

She nodded. "You're going to have to adjust the way you do things a little bit, Captain, because Zion is definitely a different ballgame."


	12. Chapter 12

**Zion Colony**

Manuel pushed himself off Kristin. "Get dressed,” he ordered. Your first patient should be here shortly."

Kristin nodded, her hands trembling as she pulled her dress back on. She tried to compose herself so she could find the basic examination tools, but the tears in her eyes blinded her.

"Hey, you have to pull yourself together, especially if Hugo comes back, you got that?" Manuel said.

Kristin nodded. It took all of her strength, but somehow, she managed to blink back her tears and carry on as though nothing had just happened. A short time later, a young girl was ushered in by Miss Angel. The girl looked terribly frightened. Kristin deduced that she was Carrie.

"Hello, sweetheart," Kristin greeted, pushing her own problems to the back of her mind. "How are you today?"

"Okay," the girl answered quietly.

"I trust the doctor will take care of you," Miss Angel told her, glancing at Manuel, then looking at Kristin. The look she gave Kristin a look that told her she knew. Kristin didn't know how she knew, but she was certain she knew. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Good luck, Doctor."

"Thank you," Kristin replied.

With that, Miss Angel left. Kristin turned to Carrie. "Up on the table, dear." She searched through the file cabinet and pulled out the girl's file. There was little information in it. "Um, Carrie, you're fourteen?"

She nodded.

"All right. Um, do you happen to know when your last menstrual cycle was?" Kristin knew what the answer it was. She knew this young child wasn't going to know any more than she did.

The girl shook her head. Kristin could see she was nearly in tears.

"It's all right," Kristin assured her. "Don't cry." If Manuel weren't in there, Kristin would have held the girl and allowed her to let it out. Kristin probably would have cried along with her, understanding completely. But, with Manuel in the room, she didn't out of fear it would break yet another rule. "Um, do you understand what you're here for?"

The girl nodded. "I didn't mean to get pregnant," she cried. "It just…happened."

"I know, honey," Kristin said sympathetically.

"Just get on with it, Doc," Manuel warned rudely. "Hugo says I'm supposed to keep you in line."

Kristin sighed. She handed the girl a gown; she was rather impressed they allowed them to have those, considering the type of place it was. "You're going to have to get undressed and put this on." She turned to Manuel. "Could you at least turn your head? She's frightened enough as it is." Although she knew she shouldn't be speaking out to him that way, she felt the need to protect Carrie. Plus, she knew Manuel wasn't as sadistic as Mendoza.

Manuel stared her down for a minute, but he obliged. "Fine."

Carrie smiled slightly as she undressed and put the gown on. Kristin turned to get out the instruments she'd need.

When she turned back to the girl, Kristin noticed the nervous look on her face. "Is-is it going to hurt?" she asked.

"A little," Kristin admitted. "Um, it'll feel like very painful menstrual cramps. But, it won't last long, okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Now lie back, dear," Kristin instructed. First, I'm going to do an ultrasound. You don't need to look at it at all. This is just so I can see where the fetus is and how far along you are." After a moment, she determined she was only three weeks pregnant.

She pushed the ultrasound machine aside. "All right, now you're going to feel a cold spray of water. This is to numb you slightly so I can give you a shot. It'll only hurt for a few seconds." Kristin did so, and Carrie gasped slightly at the shot. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay," Kristin said. "Now, I'm going to use vacuum aspirator. The procedure won't take long."

Kristin turned the vacuum on. A short time later, it was done.

"That's it?" Carrie asked.

"That's it," Kristin said. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "D-did the baby feel anything, do you know?"

"I don't know," Kristin admitted. Then, upon seeing the worried expression on the girl's face, she said, "I'm sure the baby didn't feel anything."

"If I'd had a choice, I would have kept it," Carrie said quietly. "I don't believe in abortion."

"Neither do I," Kristin admitted.

"You can save your morals for another time. Get her out of here…you have more to do," Manuel ordered.

"Uh, you'd better get dressed. Now you need to rest for the rest of today. If you have any problems, you tell someone, and they'll contact me, okay?" Kristin asked.

Carrie nodded and did as she was told. As Carrie left, another came in. Kristin didn't count how many girls and women she saw. She lost count, but all in all, she had two abortions and saw several cases of STD's. By the time Mendoza walked in, she was exhausted. But, her fear also returned. Would he know about what Manuel did after all? And would he blame her? She didn't have any doubt he would, but she knew that she couldn't possibly handle yet another punishment.

"How'd she do?" Mendoza asked Manuel.

"She performed very well," Manuel said with a smile.

"No problems?"

"No, none at all."

"Good," Mendoza said, patting Kristin's behind. "Well, let's get you upstairs then."

She followed Mendoza back to his quarters, somewhat relieved. She hoped Manuel was wrong about that other detail he'd mentioned.

A short time later, they were back in Mendoza's room. Without a word, Mendoza led her to the bed. He started kissing her, but after a few moments, he stopped.

"You're trembling," he noted. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, j-just excited. I missed you," she lied.

Mendoza smiled. "I knew you'd learn to love me." He captured her lips once again, kissing her more passionately, pleased by her words.

Kristin was relieved he believed her, but she was still frightened. She silently prayed he wouldn't suspect anything.

Mendoza slowly pushed her dress of her shoulders and started kissing her neck and shoulders. But after a few minutes he stopped. "What's this?" he asked.

"W-what's what?" she asked nervously.

"It looks like a hickey," Mendoza said a little angrily.

Kristin's heart sank. She tried to block what Manuel did to her out of her mind; she didn't even remember him sucking on her neck. "I-I," she stammered.

Mendoza responded by smacking her across the face. "You whore! I let you out of here for one minute, and you end up fucking the first man you see."

Kristin brought her hand to her cheek, the sting of the slap fresh. "No," she insisted. "I didn't-"

"So, you haven't slept with anyone else but me since you've been here?"

Kristin was silent for a moment. "I tried to say 'no'," she said quietly.

"You tried? You tried?" he repeated.

"I-I did," she cried, the memory of it flooding back to her. "Manuel…he…he wouldn't let me do anything unless…"

"Manuel? No, he'd never betray me like that; you obviously seduced him."

Kristin shook her head, still in tears. "No."

An evil, unsympathetic smile crossed his face. "Well, now that you've been tainted, you must be punished. You know that?"

Kristin hung her head in silence.

Mendoza grabbed the rope of the wall and tied her to the bed, tying both her wrists and ankles tightly. She cried out as the ropes cut into already wounded wrists.

"When I'm through with you, you'll never betray me again!" Mendoza sneered.

**_The Pathfinder_ **

After Secretary Brooks finished explaining how things would work on the submarine, she wished them luck and Nathan, Ben, and Tim set off, headed for the waters surrounding Zion Colony.

Once they got settled, Nathan said, "Mr. O'Neill, why don't you work on the computers? We should give the secretary an update soon."

"Aye, sir," Tim replied.

Once he was online, O'Neill asked, "Whose e-mail address would you like to use?"

Nathan thought for one moment. "Step aside; we'll use mine, but I suppose I should check my messages first." Nathan began going through his messages quickly. After a minute, he said, "Lucas sent me an e-mail."

"Before he left?" Ben asked.

"No, this morning." He opened it up and said, "Guys, come look at this."

Ben and Tim looked over his shoulder.

"What the hell is this?" Ben asked.

"Apparently, it's Zion's website," Nathan continued. He started searching through the pages of photographs. "Apparently, anyone can purchase whomever they'd like on the site."

"There's Katie," Ben pointed out.

Nathan nodded. "And, here's Lucas."

"Sick bastards," Ben muttered.

Nathan continued to look through the photos with Ben and Tim looking over his shoulder. After searching through every one, he said, "I didn't see Kristin's photo; did either of you?"

"Maybe we missed it," Tim suggested.

"Maybe." Nathan looked through every photo one more time. He shook his head. "Now, why wouldn't her picture be on here too?"

Ben and Tim exchanged glances and shrugged shoulders. "Maybe she's not for sale?" Ben said.

Nathan hoped that was the case, that somehow Kristin had been spared from the fate of the others. But, for some reason, he didn't like the fact her photo wasn't among the others. He worried it was a bad sign. He sighed. "Well, we're going to have to show this to Secretary Brooks."

"I'll get right on it, sir," Tim said.

Nathan was lost in thought, trying to figure out what the reason was for Kristin's missing photo. He sensed Ben behind him.

"I'm sure she's all right," Ben offered.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I certainly hope so."

A short time later, they received a reply from the secretary.

"She wants us to buy them," Nathan informed the others.

"With what?" Ben said. "We don't have that kind of money. Did you see the asking price? Ten thousand each."

"She's offered the funds we need," Nathan explained.

"She sent an attachment too," Tim noticed.

Nathan opened it. There was a picture of a young woman; underneath was written, 'My daughter, Lucy.'

"What does that mean?" Ben asked.

"She wants us to get her daughter out of there too," Nathan explained.

"Can't we save all of them?" Tim asked. "We can't save some and leave others; it isn't right."

Nathan knew he was right. "We can't do it right away," Nathan said. "But we will."

"So, what happens after we purchase them?" Ben asked.

"It says instructions about where to meet are given," Tim said.

"I guess we have a way in after all," Ben noted.

**Zion Colony**

Kristin heard a knock at the door. She was still lying naked, tied to the bed. Mendoza had 'punished' her over and over again. But, yet, he refused to untie her.

Mendoza answered it.

"Your dinner, sir," she heard Lynn's voice say. "And this is for the lady."

"Oh, she won't be needing it," Mendoza assured her. "You can nix her breakfast for tomorrow as well."

Lynn glanced to Kristin, a sympathetic look on her face as she set Mendoza's tray on the table. Kristin could only turn her head away in shame. She was ashamed, ashamed she even allowed any of this to happen to her. Now, she was a broken woman; she had no will anymore. And she was miserable.

Lynn left the room and Mendoza picked up the tray and purposely sat right next to her on the bed.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" he said with a laugh. He took a bite.

Kristin pretended not to care. She honestly wasn't that hungry, although the food did smell good. Finally, her stomach betrayed her and started to growl.

Mendoza only laughed harder. "I think you'll learn your lesson, won't you?"

"Y-yes," Kristin muttered.

Mendoza continued to eat in silence. Then, he set the tray aside. "Well, I have some errands to run. Don't get into any more trouble," he said with a laugh, exiting the room.

Kristin had tried to hold it in; she tried not to sob anymore, but it seemed that was the only thing to do. She sobbed uncontrollably, hoping and praying for death, for that seemed her only way out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Zion Colony**

All residents were gathered in the main lobby. Miss Angel stood before them, waiting for everyone to be seated before she began.

Once everyone was there, she began, "We're trying something different today. With the creation of the website, we've given clients the option of seeing the merchandise before it's purchased. Therefore, some of you have been bought; some of you haven't. Therefore, not everyone will be going on the launch today." She held up a piece of paper. "I have a list of names here. When I call you, stand please."

She started reading down the list. When she was finished, three quarters of the residents were standing, including Lucy, Lucas, and Katie. When she was finished reading, she said, "Those standing will be leaving on the launch as scheduled. If your name was not called, you'll be staying here, working your assigned jobs. Mr. Mendoza wants you to know that if the situation is repeated, meaning, if you continue to not make him money, there will be punishments. However, he's letting it slide this time. He wants new photos of all of you later to ensure your appeal to the clientele. Are there any questions?"

After a moment of silence, no one raised their hand. "All right," Miss Angel said. "You're all dismissed then."

The two groups went their separate ways. Lucy, Katie, and Lucas boarded the launch.

"I think, for once, this is the first time I'm happy about going on the launch," Lucy whispered to Katie.

"Oh, I know," Katie agreed. "I can't believe he'd punish them for not being bought. It's not their fault."

"Mendoza is a bastard," Lucas said adamantly.

Lucy and Katie nodded.

"You never did tell us what it was like to see the doc again," Katie said. "How is she?"

Lucas shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. She's alive; that's all I can say."

Miss Angel entered the launch at that moment, giving them a warning look. They knew it was time for the conversation to end. Katie had wanted to press Lucas more about Kristin, but she knew that it wasn't the right time.

**_The Pathfinder_ **

"We'll be connecting with Pleasure Island shortly," Ben informed the other two.

"Pleasure Island?" Nathan asked.

"That's what the hotel is called," Ben said. "It's not my idea. Didn't you read that in the purchase information the colony sent?"

Nathan shook his head. "I didn't pay much attention."

"Neither did I," Tim echoed. He was going through the photographs on the website again. "Did you two see all the children on here? This little girl can't be more than seven years old. It's disgusting."

"Right now, we can only focus on the three; Lucas, Katie, and Lucy are our only priorities. You two know that," Nathan informed.

Ben and Tim nodded. Of course they wanted Lucas and Katie back. And, it was a shock to them that Secretary Brooks' own daughter was in Zion as well. So, of course, they knew they needed to help her. But, knowing there were so many more women and children in there, it was going to be hard for them to look away, hard for them to know that while they were saving some, that in the next room, there was someone's son or daughter being forced to do horrendous things to grown men. And, it was going to be even more difficult to leave their other crew member behind.

"Yes, sir," the both said.

"We will help the others," Nathan said confidently, "eventually."

**Pleasure Island**

The submarine docked and they entered the Pleasure Island Resort.

"Wow!" Ben said. "You know I thought this place would look a lot sleazier."

"Keep your voice down," Tim warned. "Do you want to blow our cover?"

"What?" Ben said. "It's a legitimate comment."

"Just act natural," Nathan said as he walked up to the desk. "Uh, we have a reservation."

"Oh, yes," the young woman behind the desk said. She began tapping away on the keyboard. "The name?"

"Uh, Smith," Nathan said. "John, Mark, and Fred Smith."

"Ah yes," the woman said after a minute of searching through the computer. She handed them three keys. "You're in rooms 326, 327, and 328. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Nathan said, passing the two of the card keys to Ben and Tim. "It's show time, guys."

The three boarded the elevator to head to the third floor.

"So, how are we going to do this exactly?" Tim asked. "We can't just run out the front door."

Nathan looked down the hallway. "We take the stairs and head to the launch."

"What if there are guards or something?" Ben asked nervously.

"We're going to have to believe there won't be," Nathan insisted. "Somehow, I think no one has ever tried to escape this way, so I don't think anyone will suspect."

"Let's hope so," Tim said nervously.

"Ditto," Ben agreed.

"Just be confident," Nathan said. He put his key card into the door. "See you two at the launch." With that, Nathan entered his room, closing the door behind him. As he waited, he started second-guessing the mission as well. What if Ben and Tim were right? What if there was someone guarding the door? He started to get a bit more nervous about the situation. Suddenly, the door opened and the woman from the picture entered the room-Lucy.

She said nothing, just standing there, eyes downcast. Nathan realized she was waiting for him, waiting for him to make a move or tell her what to do. After a minute, she slipped her top off her shoulders, but Nathan placed a hand out, indicating he wanted her to stop.

She gave him a bewildered look. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Nathan shook his head. "You don't understand." He spoke in a hushed voice as if someone might be listening. "I'm a friend of your mother's."

Lucy turned away at the mention of her mother. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" she asked, the tears evident in her voice. "So you can go back and tell her how good I was?"

Nathan placed a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. "No, that's not it. I'm here to rescue you."

Lucy turned back to him. "Are…are you…serious?"

Nathan nodded. "I am. But, I need your help. Do you happen to know if anyone waits outside the doors? Is there a way out?"

Lucy shook her head. "They wait in the lobby…the hallways are clear, I think." Then after a moment, she said, "Why me?"

"What?"

"How can I walk free when there are so many? It's not right," Lucy said.

"We're going to help the others too. I still have a friend inside who I have to leave here as well. But, I assure you I won't rest until Zion Colony is no more. Now, please…we have to go."

Lucy hesitated for a moment. But, finally, she placed her hand in his. "Fine; I trust you," she confirmed. Nathan quietly opened the door and looked down the hall. Sure enough, both sides were clear. He pulled Lucy out of the room, and they walked quickly down the hallway and out the door to the stairwell.

Once in the stairwell, they were surprised to see Tim and Lucas standing there as well as Ben and Katie.

"What are you waiting for?" Nathan hissed. They weren't home free yet, and he didn't want anything ruining this rescue.

"For you," Ben said.

"Well, I appreciate it," Nathan said, "but you weren't supposed to." He looked at Katie and Lucas. "Are you two alright?"

They nodded.

"We'll catch up later," he assured them. He took Lucy's hand in his once again. "Come on."

They all raced down the stairs, not fast enough to draw attention to themselves to anyone else who may happen to be there, however. Once they were down the stairs, they stopped.

"Where now?" Ben asked.

Nathan sighed. They obviously couldn't go out the main door to the lobby. He searched around. The only other door was the fire escape, which if pushed would set off the alarm. He thought for a moment and quickly made his decision. "Run fast." He pushed the door to the fire escape, the others following.

Once through the door, they were able to board _The Pathfinder_ without incident.

_**The Pathfinder** _

A short time later, the submarine was back on course. Tim was at the computers, sending Secretary Brooks the message that the mission was a success.

"What do you think will happen when they realize we're gone?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You don't need to worry about that," Nathan assured her. "You three are probably hungry."

They nodded.

"I'll just head to the galley and see what I can't find," Nathan said. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Can I go with you, Cap?" Lucas asked.

"Of course," Nathan said, putting his arm around the boy and squeezing. "You don't know how good it is to hear you call me Cap. I've missed it so much."

"Thanks," Lucas said, wincing slightly.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked, concerned.

"N-nothing," Lucas said. "Let's just go-"

But Nathan stopped him. "I have a different idea," Nathan said. "Let's step into the bedroom here…I want to take a look at your back."

Lucas gave him a look. "It's fine, really," he insisted.

"Lucas," Nathan said in a warning tone.

"Fine," Lucas muttered, stepping into the bedroom.

Nathan closed the door. "Shirt off."

Lucas wriggled out of his shirt, gasping softly as he moved since it still hurt.

"Jesus Christ!" Nathan exclaimed. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"It-it's better now. They let the doc stitch it up," Lucas said, trying to over-compensate.

The mention of Kristin caused Nathan to ask the question on his mind. "Why wasn't Kristin with the rest of you?"

"She wasn't for sale," Lucas said.

"Why not?"

Lucas paused slightly. He wasn't sure how to say what was happening with the doctor, but he knew the captain needed to know. "Mendoza keeps her for himself."

"You-you mean…" Nathan's voice trailed off.

Lucas nodded sadly. "She stays in his room."

Nathan was silent for a moment, feeling anger wash over him. After a moment, he composed himself. "Tell me what happened to your back."

"I was chain whipped; there was a knife blade attached to the end of it," Lucas said softly.

"Why?"

Lucas paused once again. He didn't want to go into detail, details he knew the captain would ask.

After several minutes, Nathan said, "Lucas, please."

Lucas could hear the desperation in his voice. He knew the captain only wanted to help, to comfort him. But after what he'd seen and heard, he was going to need more than comfort. It wasn't easy to say. He took a deep breath and said, "Punishment."

"What did you do?"

"It wasn't my punishment; it was the doc's. She's been punished a few times now that I know of."

"Punished? What did she do to deserve that?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Lucas admitted. "This was because she refused to perform abortions. The other times…" He couldn't say it. "I really don't think I can talk about this right now."

Nathan nodded. "I understand. You can put your shirt back on." Then, he added, "The UEO has hired a psychiatrist for you to be on seaQuest, you know. They say she's very good; Dr. Rowan Lloyd. You know you'll have to talk it over with someone."

Lucas nodded. "I know…it's just you can't even imagine what we've been through."

Nathan nodded. "Why don't we go see about the food, hm?"

Lucas gave him a small smile. "Good, because I'm starving." They headed to the galley.

Zion Colony

"What!" Mendoza screamed. "You're telling me you've lost them?"

"No," Miss Angel said. "They've escaped."

"No one escapes from Zion. Do you hear me? No one! Weren't you watching?" Mendoza yelled.

"Of course I was! They went out the fire escape," Miss Angel defended herself.

"Then, why weren't they caught?"

"There was a sub waiting for them. They're long gone."

Mendoza fumed. "I'm blaming you for this." He raised his fist high, ready to strike.

"Don't you dare!" Miss Angel yelled. "If you do, you'll be sorry." She stared him down, not budging nor backing away. "You'll never see our son again."

After a moment, Mendoza lowered his fist. "Fine, but I'm not pleased."

Mendoza decided someone had to pay for his loss. He headed back to his room. Kristin was still tied to the bed, having been let up for only a few minutes to use the bathroom.

"It seems your friends have escaped," he said angrily. "I suppose you're happy about that?"

"Escaped?" she said, as if it were a foreign word. "How?"

"Seems there was a submarine waiting for them."

At the mention of a submarine, Kristin immediately knew Nathan was behind it. She smiled at the thought.

Mendoza slapped her hard across the face. "You can wipe that smile off your face. You know I've just lost a lot of money now!"

"I-I'm sorry," Kristin stammered.

"Not sorry enough," Mendoza yelled. "You're going to pay; you're going to pay for all of them. And don't think you'll ever get the same luxury of escaping. No, you're mine…forever."

Mendoza proceeded to rape her once again. Even though it was a less than enjoyable experience for Kristin, she did start to think that maybe there was hope for her yet, despite Mendoza's words. And, just knowing that Lucas and Katie were safe was a comforting thought in the despair.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Pathfinder**

Little was spoken from Lucy, Katie, and Lucas on the way to New Cape Quest. Ben tried to prod both Katie and Lucas, but neither wanted to open up about what happened in Zion. Finally, Nathan had to pull Ben aside.

"You really shouldn't push them," Nathan explained. "They'll talk when they're ready."

"But I want to help."

"We all do, Mr. Krieg. But, in this case, we need to wait for them. You remember that Secretary Brooks has ordered a psychiatrist for seaQuest. I'm sure once she gets a hold of them, they'll be more willing to come to terms with what happened there."

Ben nodded. "Fine; I'll lay off," he assured him.

"Thank you."

They walked back to the others. "We'll be landing shortly," he informed them.

"This is like a dream," Lucy said. "I can't believe I'm going home." This was the most they'd heard Lucy talk since she'd boarded the submarine. For Katie and Lucas, it was an odd contrast since they'd always heard Lucy talk so much.

"Well, believe it," Ben said. He put his arm around Katie. "We'll be going home too."

Katie wriggled out of his grasp. She didn't say it aloud, but it made her feel uncomfortable. She knew Ben meant nothing by it; in fact, it was a sweet gesture. But, she didn't want to be touched by any man at the moment, innocent or not. She simply stood and walked out of the room.

"Was it something I said?" Ben asked, bewildered. But, no one answered him.

The rest of the trip was spent mostly in silence. And finally, they landed without incident. If Mendoza or anyone else followed them, they never caught up with them. The rescue was a success.

**New Cape Quest**

Nathan helped Lucy out and allowed her to be the first one out. Of course, Secretary Brooks was standing on the dock, waiting for them. Lucy ran to her and hugged her tightly. Mother and daughter stayed that way for a long, long time.

Finally, Secretary Brooks broke the embrace. "There's someone else who wants to see you. Let's go inside," she said.

Nathan and the others followed the two inside. Once inside, a man around Lucy's age and a teenage girl were waiting for her. From the way they reacted, Nathan could tell the man was her husband, and the girl was her daughter. After the reunions, Secretary Brooks ushered Lucy and her family into a separate room. Then, she walked back into her office and closed the door.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you for what you've done, Captain." She turned to Lucas and Katie. "And, I'm happy that you two are well and safe too." She walked behind her desk. "Now, I realize there's still a lot to be done. I've arranged a meeting with the UEO brass, if that's alright. I'd like you to show them that website and explain how dire it is that we get into Zion."

"But I thought we had no jurisdiction there," Ben said.

"We don't," Secretary Brooks informed him. "However, this gives them proof that there are laws being broken. Open territory or not, human trafficking is illegal. The UEO certainly can get involved in that."

"When will this meeting start?" Nathan asked. He wanted to get the others back to seaQuest, knowing they needed some familiar surroundings. And, the sooner they could start therapy, the better.

"Shortly. Twenty minutes, I assure you. Then, you can get back to seaQuest."

Nathan nodded. Several minutes later, she led them into a large conference hall. Nathan was shocked to see it filled with scores of UEO officials.

Secretary Brooks stood at the podium in front of the room. "I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice, but we have a dire situation that needs to be addressed. Zion Colony-"

"We've been over this before, Secretary," one of the men called from the floor. "We don't have jurisdiction."

"Please, hear me out," she warned.

The man stepped down, allowing her to continue.

"As I was saying, Zion Colony has been out of our jurisdiction. However, in the by-laws of the alliance, it states that although open territory colonies will not be governed under the alliance, they must follow certain rules and regulations, including the laws of the country." She paused slightly, expecting to be interrupted once again. When she wasn't, she continued. "Now, we all know we've suspected Zion Colony for years of breaking such laws. But, we could never prove it. Now, I have that proof." She looked at Nathan. "Captain, if you would, please come up here."

Nathan did so. "Captain, would you mind explaining your situation? And then, you can show them the Zion website."

Nathan did so. He explained everything. He told them about the distress call, about the letter Kristin wrote, about how they found the website, about how they rescued Lucy, Katie, and Lucas. And, lastly, he told them about Kristin.

"Our CMO, Doctor Kristin Westphalen is still in that place. According to the others, Mendoza keeps her for himself, to fulfill whatever fantasies he may have. I refuse to leave her behind."

He paused to bring the website up. "He clicked around with the mouse until he brought up the photos. He purposely enlarged everyone. "I want you to look long and hard at every one of these faces. These could be your wives, your sisters, your girlfriends, your daughters, your sons, your nephews…or they could just be good friends. The point is we can't allow this to go on, open territory or not," Nathan said. He continued to go through every photograph. There were some audible gasps heard when he stopped on some that were mere children, too young to live the kind of life Zion was giving them.

Nathan stepped down and Secretary Brooks stood at the podium once more. "So, now you understand why we need to get a team there. Zion has to be disbanded. We'll need all the manpower we can get."

Immediately, the brass began deliberating and discussing. When all was said and done, it was decided three submarine crews would be involved: the seaQuest, the seaWolf, and the Stingray. Those were the three biggest UEO submarines, and they had the largest, well-equipped crews to handle such an elaborate mission. Not only did they have to rescue every least person being held against his or her will, but they also had to detain Hugo Mendoza and his employees.

**Zion Colony**

Mendoza finally decided he was finished with Kristin, but that didn't mean her punishment was over. He was still angry, and that anger wasn't suppressed yet. He called Miss Angel.

"Yes?" she said when she entered the room.

"Take her to the box," he ordered.

Miss Angel took one look at the thin woman. "At least let her have something to eat first. You can't starve her."

"She's being punished; I can do whatever the hell I want."

"You've fired all the other doctors. You know the chances of getting any other medical professionals to come in here are highly unlikely. You need to at least keep her healthy," Miss Angel pleaded.

Mendoza took one look at Kristin. After a moment, he clenched his teeth and replied, "Fine; but you put her in the box immediately afterwards, got it?"

"Whatever you say."

With that, Mendoza left.

Miss Angel rushed to Kristin's side and worked to untie her.

"You should just let him kill me," Kristin said weakly.

"You don't mean that," Miss Angel said gently.

"It would be better than this."

Miss Angel helped her sit up, but Kristin was weak from the lack of food. She held her head in her hands, trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Let me call Lynn. She'll bring you something to eat, okay?"

Kristin shook her head. "You don't have to-" She stood to walk to the bathroom, but she didn't make it. Instead, she fell to the floor.

Miss Angel rushed to her side. "You need to eat."

Kristin nodded. "I need to eat."

Miss Angel used her communication device to call Lynn. When she was finished, she turned to Kristin. "Let's get you dressed." She searched through the drawers, hoping to find her something warm. The woman was shaking with cold. But, naturally, she found only skimpy, seductive clothing. She took out a dress and helped Kristin slip it on. "I can get you a sweater," she offered.

Kristin shook her head. "I'll probably be punished for that too."

A moment later, Lynn arrived with a tray for Kristin and set it on the table. Miss Angel helped her to the table. It took all of her energy to eat, but she managed to do so, feeling stronger with every bite. After she ate and drank her fill, she asked, "When?"

"What?" Miss Angel said, confused.

"When did Manuel…assuming he got to you too?"

Miss Angel nodded. "You saw it in my eyes?"

Kristin gave her a sympathetic look. She lifted her dress so Kristin could see her bottom. "That's when Hugo did this to me." She’d been branded as well. Hers read, 'Hugo's Bitch'. "He accused me of seducing Manuel; it was the other way around. I was just a kid, for Christ's sake!"

Kristin nodded. "He doesn't think his brother is capable of such things."

"Believe it or not, Hugo values his family. You'd better never insult his brother or accuse him of doing anything wrong because, in his eyes, his brother can do no wrong." After several moments of silence, Miss Angel sighed. "I'm sorry for this, but we have to go."

Kristin nodded. "I understand." Then she motioned to the table, "Thank you for this."

"It's the least I can do." She led Kristin through the corridors and down the long staircase until they reached the basement. Although it didn't mean much, she picked the cleanest cell for Kristin. "In you go."

Kristin paused by the door.

Miss Angel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You'll get out of this soon too. I just know it."

Kristin gave her a small smile and entered the tiny cell. She only hoped it were true.

_**seaQuest** _

Nathan was relieved when they returned back to seaQuest. Although they he hadn't been away that long, he wanted to get Lucas and Katie back. Dr. Lloyd met them in launch bay. A tall, thin brunette with grey eyes held out her hand to Nathan.

"Captain, I'm Dr. Rowan Lloyd. It's such a pleasure to meet you."

Nathan took her hand in his. "Nice to meet you as well, Doctor. Could we speak later, however? I'd like to get settled again."

She nodded. "Certainly, you didn't think I'd start bombarding them with questions right away. I'd like to give them some time to re-acclimate to their surroundings once again too. I just wanted to introduce myself and to offer my help if you need."

Nathan felt a little guilty for attempting to brush her away so soon. "I'm sorry for being rash. It's just that-"

"No apology necessary, Captain. Perhaps I should have waited. Can we start over?" She held out her hand once again. "I'm Dr. Rowan Lloyd, the new psychiatrist."

Nathan accepted her hand. "Captain Nathan Bridger. Welcome aboard, Doctor." He tried to stay focused on the doctor, but he noticed Lucas starting to walk down the hallway. "Uh…"

"We'll be in touch, Captain," the doctor said with a smile. My office is just outside of med bay, second door on the left. You can't miss it." With that, she turned and exited.

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief. He liked the new doctor; he told himself that he'd get along swimmingly with her. It just that it was an inauspicious time for any sort of conversation she wanted to have. There was a mission at hand. Nathan walked over to Lucas.

"Why don't you let me walk you to your room?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not a child," Lucas started, "I know my way around the boat. Things haven't changed in a week."

"I know, but…"

"Was that her?" Lucas asked, motioning to where the doctor had been standing. "The shrink?"

"She's here to help you and Commander Hitchcock deal with what happened in Zion. You know you can't pretend like it didn't happen."

"I might feel a lot better if I could," Lucas replied. He started walking, knowing Nathan would follow him anyway. Ben took to looking over Katie, so Nathan left her alone, simply giving Ben an approving nod as they passed.

"Fine," Nathan said. "You're right; no one can force you to talk, to remember, or anything else. But, you might want to think long and hard about that decision."

"Why?"

They'd reached his room, and Lucas opened the door. Nathan followed him inside.

"You want things to get back to normal, right?"

Lucas nodded. "If anything can be normal again, yeah."

"As captain, I can't authorize that," Nathan explained.

"What?"

"If you're not mentally stable, I can't allow you or Commander Hitchcock to reclaim your positions right now. The UEO isn't going to allow it," Nathan explained.

"Mentally stable? You act like we're insane," Lucas scoffed.

Nathan shook his head. "No, no one thinks you're insane. But, you've obviously had trauma. That trauma will affect your daily life from now on, and if you don't deal with it-"

"Deal with it? Deal with it?" Lucas yelled. "How can I possibly deal with it? Tell me, could you deal with getting raped by men? Could you deal with having to pleasure another man? Could you deal with feeling the need to protect the commander and the doc, but knowing you can't? Could you deal with watching them get raped and beaten? I've seen things you could never imagine. I've experienced things you'd never want to experience. And you and the UEO have the audacity to suggest I'm not stable enough to work if I don't deal with this? You can all go to hell!" Lucas said, now crying angry tears.

Nathan was shocked. He'd assumed Lucas had obviously been raped, had to perform sexual acts. But, he never fathomed it was with other men. Nor did he imagine Lucas had watched Kristin and Katie get raped. Lucas was right. The boy had seen things he couldn't imagine. He didn't know what else to say. He simply wrapped his arms around the trembling young man and allowed him to let his feelings out. After a long while, he stopped his tears. Before Nathan could say anything, he said, "I…I’m sorry.”

“Lucas, you don’t need-” Nathan began.

“Don't worry; I'll talk to her," Lucas interrupted.

"You will?" Nathan asked, surprised there wasn't more of a fight.

He nodded, pushing Nathan away gently and wiping his eyes. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Just make sure you get the doc back."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, there's a very early pregnancy. Because this is the future, I'd like to think pregnancy detection can be earlier than what it is now, so I ask that you accept it without question. Thank you.

_**seaQuest** _

The next day, Nathan woke early. He told himself today was the day. He'd gotten part of his crew back, and he wanted the one missing person back as well. He wasn't sure what the other two crews had planned, but he was determined that Kristin would be back on his boat by evening. He wasted no time and headed to the bridge. To his surprise, most of the crew was already there.

"Good morning, Captain," Jonathan Ford greeted.

"Morning, Commander, have the other crews made contact?"

"Not yet; I think they're following us, actually."

Nathan turned to O'Neill. "Mr. O'Neill, contact the seaWolf and Stingray; tell them to follow our lead. We're headed straight for Zion."

"Aye, sir," came O'Neill's reply.

And so, a course was set for Zion. Although it would be a couple of hours before they arrived, Nathan called a staff meeting in the ward room. He wanted a team established right away; once they were there, he wanted to waste no time. There was one thing Nathan was adamant about; he wanted to be the one to find Kristin. Of course, he wanted to save the others too, but after hearing what Lucas said, all Nathan could do was think about her and feel somewhat responsible for the situation she was in. In fact, guilt was the word for it. He didn't say it out loud, but he felt guilty for leaving them, all of them there.

Everyone gathered in the ward room promptly, even Katie and Lucas. Of course, neither of them would be going on the mission, but Nathan wanted their help. He was hoping it wouldn't be too much for them.

"Good morning," Nathan said when everyone had gathered. You all know what our plan is today; I'd like to get a team established and ready as soon as we dock." He looked around at every person there. "Obviously, you all can't go, but you can all help. Katie and Lucas, would it be possible for you to stay in contact while we're in Zion?"

They both nodded. No way did they want to go back to that place, but they knew Kristin and the others still had to get out.

"Good," Nathan said, offering them a smile. He turned to the others. "Now, I know each and every one of you will want to go, but you have to know it's not possible." He looked around the room and took a glance at every one of his senior staff. "Ford, O'Neill, Krieg, Ortiz, and Crocker, and myself will be the team. The rest of you will stay behind as a back-up. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand; they knew what had to be done.

"Good," Nathan replied. "You are all dismissed." Everyone started filing out to get back to work. "Uh, Katie, Lucas, can you two stay behind?"

Lucas and Katie exchanged a glance, but obeyed.

Once everyone was out of the room, Nathan instructed the two to sit back down. "So, how are you two doing?"

"We're fine," Lucas insisted.

Katie nodded her agreement.

Nathan sighed. "I know neither of you have made an appointment with Dr. Lloyd yet-"

"We will," Katie explained. "It's just hard getting used to things again…"

"I understand," Nathan insisted. "I just hope you two feel safe here."

"Don't worry, Cap," Lucas said. "We know."

Nathan nodded. "Good…I guess that's it then. I just wanted to let you know I'm available if you need. You're dismissed."

**Zion Colony**

Although the box was certainly not a very comfortable place, Kristin did find solace. At least Mendoza wasn't using her to the point of exhaustion every few hours. She was actually able to rest, and once she was well-rested, her mind was a bit clearer. She didn't know what time she awoke, but since the door never opened, she assumed it was early morning, although she couldn't be sure.

Once her mind started wandering, she had a sudden realization. Although she didn't know exactly how long she'd been in Zion, she deduced it wasn't more than a week, maybe eight or nine days at most. As she started counting days, or what she thought were days, her realization suddenly turned to panic for she was sure her menstrual cycle was late. When all was said and done, she'd never gotten any birth control as she was promised. And, with the way Mendoza used her, well, the possibility was definitely real.

Her heart sank. This wasn't like what happened with Carrie. Kristin obviously knew who the father was, not that she was pleased about it. But, when Mendoza found out, she'd be forced to terminate it. Her hand instinctively caressed her abdomen. No, she didn't know for sure, but most women have a sixth sense when it comes to their bodies. Kristin was no exception. She knew.

A slew of emotions washed over her: anger, sadness….and even a bit of happiness. Of course, she never wished for a baby, not this way. But, there's something about knowing you're growing a little person inside of you, even if it wasn't created out of love. Kristin sighed. She cringed at the thought of what would happen when Mendoza found out.

Suddenly, the door opened. Kristin held her breath. She finally let it out when she saw it was Miss Angel.

"Morning," she greeted with a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

"More alert," Kristin replied.

Miss Angel peered at her through the darkness. "Mendoza wants you."

Kristin sighed. "Of course he does." She accepted the hand that Miss Angel held out to her and stood up.

"You okay?"

"I'm not sure," Kristin admitted. "Can I tell you something…in confidence?"

Miss Angel looked around, as if there was someone else around that might be listening. Then, she said, "Of course."

"I…I think I might be pregnant," she said quietly.

Miss Angel was silent for a moment. Even in the darkness, Kristin could see that she was looking her up and down, as though she were assessing the size of her stomach. Finally she asked, "Are you sure?"

"N-no," she admitted. "Honestly, I can't keep track of the days in here. But, once I got some uninterrupted sleep, I tried to go through the days in my head. I'm almost positive I'm late. And, I never got any birth control…"

Miss Angel sighed. "What do you want to do about it?"

"Well, if I had a choice….I don't believe in abortion…" her voice trailed off.

Miss Angel chuckled softly. "Well, once Hugo finds out-"

"I know," Kristin finished. "I don't really want to think what he'll do."

"There's no reason to panic yet," Miss Angel assured. "It’s still early. And, you've been through…a lot the past several days. You're a doctor; in times of stress, the menstrual cycle can be thrown out of whack."

Kristin nodded. "I know….but…"

"You feel pregnant," Miss Angel confirmed, knowingly.

"Yes."

"Tell you what; we have some early home pregnancy tests in the medical center. I'll get you one."

"But, Mendoza-"

"Will have no idea at the moment. I can tell him Sebastian needs him. It wouldn't be a lie, exactly. Sebastian was crying for him earlier. That will buy us enough time. Come on."

So, Miss Angel led Kristin through the dim corridors as she was led back to Mendoza's quarters. Her eyes stung once they entered the bright room. Mendoza smiled cruelly when he saw her.

"Well, well, well, still alive, I see. Tell me, have you learned a lesson yet?" He circled around her like a snake teasing its prey.

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

Mendoza turned to Miss Angel. "You can go now."

"Um, there's something I need to talk to you about first."

Mendoza rolled his eyes. "Can't it wait?"

"It concerns Sebastian."

"Very well," Mendoza answered somewhat nervously. He turned back to Kristin. "You can go shower."

Kristin muttered a, "Yes, sir," and entered the bathroom. She quickly undressed and turned on the shower, letting the water wash over her. She didn't know how long she stood there when she heard the bathroom door open.

"He's gone," Miss Angel called. "You clean up, and I'll go get the test. I'll be back."

"Okay," Kristin said. As Miss Angel left, she started washing her hair, working quickly since she wasn't sure how long Mendoza would be gone.

By the time she stepped out of the shower, Miss Angel had returned. "Oh, good, you're finished," she answered.

Kristin nodded as she dried off. "How much time do we have?"

"I'm not sure," Miss Angel admitted. "But the test only takes three minutes." Then she added, "I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to tie you up once you're washed."

"I'm not supposed to get dressed, am I?" Kristin asked nervously.

Miss Angel shook her head. "Um, here you go." She handed Kristin the test. "I'll let you have a few minutes of privacy."

She stepped outside the room while Kristin took the test. She stood and put the test on the counter. "Okay," she called.

"What does it say?" Miss Angel asked as she came through the door.

"It's not ready yet. Even when it is, I'm not sure I can look," Kristin admitted.

Miss Angel walked over and looked at the test. It had already showed the result. She looked at Kristin, whose eyes were turned away. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You were right."

Kristin took a deep breath and nodded. "Um, you'll get rid of this for me?"

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Kristin said, walking out into the bedroom. "You'll keep my secret?"

"Of course I will, but the longer you keep it from him, the harder it's going to be when you have to…you know."

Kristin nodded. "I know, I know. And I will tell him, but right now, please just let me deal with it on my own."

Miss Angel nodded. "Lie down." She motioned towards the bed.

Kristin did so and Miss Angel grabbed her wrist.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed. She hadn't really noticed the deep wounds from the rope cutting into her in the days past. "This is going to hurt. If I tie them loose, Hugo will-"

"I know," Kristin replied. "I don't want you getting into trouble because of me. Just do what you have to do."

Miss Angel proceeded to tie her to the bed. Kristin cried out in pain as the ropes re-opened the still tender wounds.

"I'm so sorry," Miss Angel said sincerely.

"I know," Kristin replied through tears of pain. "It's all right…really."

"I'll get rid of this," Miss Angel said, holding the small white and blue stick.

"Thank you," Kristin replied. "You'd better go before he comes back."

"Right. See you around." With that, Miss Angel left. As she walked down the corridor, she sighed heavily. Normally, she was so good at being objective, so good at keeping her distance. She never got involved with the residents, but this time, she'd let herself slip. She was finding it harder and harder to carry out Mendoza's wishes.

_**seaQuest** _

"We've just arrived in open territory, sir," Ford informed.

"Good," Nathan replied. "That means we'll be arriving at Zion shortly."

"Contact _seaWolf_ and _Stingray_ , Mr. O'Neill. Be sure to tell them to have their teams ready."

"Yes, sir."

It wasn't long before the _seaQuest_ team was boarding their launch as well.

Zion Colony

Kristin wasn't waiting long when Mendoza came in. Her heart pounded as he came up to her.

"I've missed you," he breathed into her ear. He caressed her face gently. "Have you missed me?"

Now, of course, that answer was no. But, she couldn't tell him that. "Yes," she answered softly.

Mendoza smiled. "I'm glad. You keep that up, and I might just untie you. But, for now, I prefer you helpless."

He moved away, and although Kristin couldn't see him, she knew he was undressing. A moment later, he was on top of her.

"Now, show me how much you've missed me," he said, capturing her lips with a kiss. It wasn't long before he penetrated her. He was nearing orgasm when his communication device buzzed. He ignored it, but it buzzed again.

"Damn," Mendoza muttered. He stood and picked up his communication device. "This better be good," he answered.

"Sorry to disturb you, boss," Manuel answered. "But we have launches arriving as we speak."

"What kind of launches?" Mendoza asked, his anger rising.

"I'm not sure, but they appear to be UEO launches."

"What the hell are they doing here? No one sent out a distress call, did they?"

"I don't know, and I don't think so."

Mendoza sighed. "I'll be right down." As he cut the connection, he turned to Kristin. "Seems some of your friends think they can waltz right in here. Don't you worry; I won't let them take you away."

"C-could you untie me?" she asked.

"Maybe later." With that, he left, locking the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Zion Colony**

The three launches docked, and the three teams entered Zion.

Mendoza was waiting for them. "Captain Bridger, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said calmly.

"Well, Mendoza, I believe you have something that belongs to me," Nathan answered just as calmly.

Mendoza laughed. "Something that belongs to you? I think you're highly mistaken. You have no jurisdiction here."

"Unless you're breaking laws," Nathan replied. "Tell me, have you lost something recently?"

Mendoza pursed his lips. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"I think you do," Nathan confirmed. "You're trafficking. The two members of my crew told us everything; they even showed us the website, which is being viewed by every UEO official as we speak."

"It doesn't pay to fight, sir," Captain Jeremy Atkins, captain of the _seaWolf_ added. "In fact, if you surrender, it may be better for you."

"You're surrounded," Nathan said. "We have back-up on call if we need. Now, you allow us to take every prisoner out of here, and then you and your cronies come with us."

"Never," Mendoza said.

The others stepped out from behind Nathan at that moment, each man yielding a weapon.

"We'll have to use force if you won't comply," Nathan warned.

"I'm not afraid to die," Mendoza said. After a moment, however, he said, "Fine, you can take the prisoners. I'll inform my men to let you pass."

Nathan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Thank you." He turned to the others. "Just don't let your guard down. We can't exactly trust this guy."

The others nodded and broke into teams of two. Mendoza kindly started unlocking doors on the first floor. As the others started to load people onto the launches, Nathan turned back to Mendoza.

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Mendoza teased, as though he didn't know.

"Kristin," Nathan said, rather impatiently.

"I'm not sure," Mendoza lied. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

Nathan seethed with anger. He pointed his gun at Mendoza's face. "So help me, I'll shoot you where you stand."

Mendoza only laughed once again. "I've already told you, I'm not afraid to die. But I warn you, you shoot me, you may not find her."

Nathan lowered his gun for the moment. He couldn't be sure if Mendoza was telling the truth or not, but he didn't want to take that chance. "So, what is it you want then?"

At that moment, however, Miss Angel, Manuel, and Guzman all entered the lobby.

"Hugo, what the hell is going on?" Manuel asked.

"It seems we've been found out," Mendoza answered. "It's over, guys."

Miss Angel panicked slightly. She pulled Mendoza away from Nathan. "What about Sebastian?"

"I don't know. That's not really my problem anymore," he said, somewhat cruelly.

She felt her anger rise. "How can you turn your back on your son?" she yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the two. They couldn't believe their ears.

"You mean, Sebastian…that's your kid, Hugo?" Ricardo asked.

Miss Angel answered, tears in her eyes, "Yeah, that's right. Five years, and the secret's finally out. Why else do you think he wanted me here? It certainly wasn't because of me." She turned to Nathan. "I-I never wanted to be here; I've done a lot of bad things, but I had to. I was forced. I'll help you; just don't take my son away from me."

The look on her face melted Nathan's heart. He knew she could have been lying, but her words sounded so sincere. He wanted to tell her yes, tell her that he'd make sure she kept her son, but he couldn't. "That's not for me to decide," he said gently. "But if you can help me find Kristin, I'll certainly do my best to help you."

"No!" Mendoza yelled. He turned to Miss Angel. "You, Bitch!" He backhanded her across the face. "How could you betray me like that after everything I've done for you!" He raised his hand again, ready to strike. Suddenly, a shot rang out. It took Mendoza a moment to realize he'd been shot.

"You….you…." Mendoza stammered, looking at Nathan in shock.

Everyone turned. Indeed, Nathan had fired a shot at Mendoza. He hadn't intended to do so, but it was the only thing he could think of in the heat of the moment.

Mendoza grabbed his chest as he fell to the floor. Nathan felt his neck for a pulse, finding none. He looked at Miss Angel, who was sitting up in shock. "I-I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't intend to-"

"I'm not," she assured him. "I mean, thank you."

Guzman and Manuel, however, weren't as understanding. Ford and Krieg reacted immediately, both of them coming over to assist Nathan.

Guzman and Manuel realized, without their leader, that they were powerless. They raised their hands in a surrender stance.

Nathan turned to Miss Angel. He held out his hand to help her up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I'm fine." She bent down and took Mendoza's keys out of his pocket. "You'll need these."

"Thank you. You know where Kristin is?"

She nodded. "I'll show you."

Nathan followed her through the winding corridors. It was so dark, he knew he couldn't have found it by himself. Finally, after several minutes of walking, she stopped. She took the key from his hand and found the right one. "Here."

"You're not coming in?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't think it's me she wants to see. I have to get my son. I'll meet you downstairs." Then, she added, "You can trust me. I won't run away. I know I'm not innocent in the matter."

"I'll put in a good word for you," Nathan promised.

She gave him a gentle smile. Then, she simply turned and walked away.

Once alone, Nathan turned his attention back to the door. His hands were trembling with excitement. Finally, the lock disengaged, and he opened the door. He was shocked by what he saw: a nude woman tied to the bed, looking half-starved. Nathan rushed to her side. "Kristin?"

Kristin had been asleep. She heard the voice, but she thought she was dreaming. She felt the hands caress her face, and she thought it was Mendoza. She cringed. "I-I didn't meant to fall asleep."

"Ssh, it's okay," Nathan said. "You're safe."

She felt a blanket cover her. She finally realized she wasn't dreaming. "N-Nathan?" She nearly started crying happy tears.

"Yes, it's me," he confirmed. "Just let me…oh, God!" he exclaimed when he saw her wrists. "J-just let me untie you."

A few moments later, her wrists were free. "Where are your clothes?" he asked gently.

She shook her head and shrugged. "There's supposed to be clothing in the drawers, but nothing very suitable."

Nathan rifled through the drawers. No way was he letting her leave wearing any of those things. He took off his shirt. "This should be long enough to cover you; at least it's something. We'll take the blanket too." Then, he asked, "D-do you need help; I won't look."

She smiled softly. "I think I can manage."

Nathan turned his back so she could dress. Suddenly, however, he heard a sound indicating she had stumbled. He immediately reacted, rushing to her side in a moment.

"Easy, easy," he said.

"I-I haven't eaten much today," she admitted. She was too ashamed to tell him she hadn't eaten at all. "I'm a little weak on my feet."

"I'll help you," Nathan assured her, helping her with the shirt. Although he wasn't trying to look, he noticed her bottom while he was helping her.

Kristin noticed too. "I….I…" she began, but her tears started falling immediately.

Nathan wrapped her in his arms. "Ssh, it's okay now; you're safe." He took the blanket and wrapped it around her waist so she would feel covered. Then, he effortlessly picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. "We'll get you something to eat as soon as we get to the launch, and we'll take care of those wrists."

"I could have walked," she said through her tears. She didn't sound very convincing, however.

"No, you couldn't have," Nathan said. He noticed she was trembling. "It's okay; you don't have to be scared anymore. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

Kristin laid her head on his shoulder. She wasn't scared; she was cold, freezing actually. She knew she was safe now. She was grateful for him, grateful for his help. He was right; she couldn't have walked through the long corridors on her own.

Finally, they approached the lobby. Now, Kristin was a little scared, especially when she saw Guzman and Manuel standing there. She held her breath. "Nathan," she gasped.

Nathan felt her tense up, felt her fear. "It's all right," he promised. "They've surrendered."

As they entered the lobby, she saw familiar faces. They stopped and stared for a moment.

"Is she all right?" Ben asked. "Doc?"

"She's fine," Nathan confirmed, "Just a little weak and tired."

"We can handle this, sir," Ford told him. "Just get her settled."

Nathan looked at the other crewmen from the other subs. They all nodded their approval as well. He walked past the others and headed to the launch. As they walked, Kristin noticed the body on the floor. Of course, it had been covered, but she deduced who it was.

"Mendoza?" she questioned quietly.

Nathan nodded. "There was nothing else I could do. He was being combative, and he was warned."

Kristin said nothing in response; conversation was really too trying at the moment.

A few minutes later, they were in the launch. Nathan set her down gently. She leaned against the wall. "I'm just going to go get you something to eat and drink," he said. "And a first aid kit."

She nodded.

Nathan returned a few minutes later. He handed her a bottle of water and a protein bar. "It's not much," he said. "When we get back to _seaQuest_ -"

"It's fine," she said, taking a bite of the bar.

Nathan eyed her, really looked at her. He could see it had been more than just today that she hadn't eaten. And, he noticed the way she was still shaking. He placed a hand over hers. Her hands were like ice.

"You're cold?" he asked.

She nodded. "Freezing."

Nathan stood and grabbed a survival blanket. He wrapped it around her, wrapping it as tightly as it could go. Then, he wrapped his arms around her. "That should help," he said.

"Thank you," she muttered.

The two sat that way for a long time. After a while, Nathan noticed her breathing had changed, had become deeper and slower. He felt her head droop and gently fall onto his side. He pulled her closer and moved her so that her head was lying on his chest. One of her arms peeked out from under the blanket, and he realized he hadn't tended to her wrists as he promised.

He didn't want to disturb her. It wasn’t long before the others came back to the launch as well. "Everyone's out, sir," Ford confirmed. He nodded toward the doctor. "Is she all right?"

"She will be, I think," Nathan replied. "Could you hand me that first aid kit, though?"

Ford obliged. He watched as the captain tried to do everything one-handed. Ford finally offered his help. "What are you trying to do, sir?"

"Her wrists," Nathan said. "The son-of-a-bitch had her tied to the bed."

Ford helped Nathan, pulling one of Kristin's arms out from under the blanket. When he saw the horrible wounds, he gasped audibly. "Oh, my God!"

"I know," Nathan said.

So, between the two, they applied antibiotic cream and wrapped them in gauze, all without waking her. It wasn't much, but it would suffice for now. After they were finished, he asked, "What about that woman and her son?"

"They're on the _seaWolf_ ; Captain Atkins promised he'd explain to the UEO what she did. He said he'd give us reports as soon as they returned to New Cape Quest. He knew we needed to get her back to seaQuest."

Nathan nodded. "Mr. O'Neill, can you make sure there's a med team waiting for us? I think she's in shock."

"Aye, sir," O'Neill replied. The others all exchanged glances. When he was finished, O'Neill turned back. "Are you sure?"

"If not shock, it might be something worse. I have to be sure." Then, seeing the worried faces of the others, he added, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

Everyone nodded, but the trip back to seaQuest was made nearly in silence. Once they docked, Kristin moaned softly as Nathan carried her into launch bay.

"Kristin, are you awake?"

She nodded, but didn't speak.

"Dr. Levin wants to see you. They'll make sure you're taken care of. I have to take care of a few things, but then, I'll come see you, okay?" Nathan said quietly.

"Okay," Kristin muttered weakly.

It was difficult for him to watch her be whisked away on a gurney, but he knew she was in good hands. After several phone calls and much business to attend to, Nathan finally had some free time to see Kristin. He headed to med bay and found Dr. Levin.

"Joshua, how is she?"

"Oh, Captain," Dr. Levin said, "don't worry. She's fine. She was slightly hypothermic, actually."

"Hypothermic? How the hell would that happen?"

"Well, her body was weakened, and she shared a few details with me. I'd rather not say, but she didn't have much heat. It's not uncommon. But, we've got her on an IV drip. Her temperature is normal now. She's been under heated blankets. We've tended to her wrists, which, by the way, you did a good job taking care of yourself. I did order a round of antibiotics for her to insure they won't get infected. Actually, I think I can release her shortly."

"Is she awake?"

"Last time I checked, yes. You can go see her if you'd like. She's in room one."

"Thank you," Nathan said appreciatively. He headed to the door and knocked on the door frame.

She looked up and smiled softly when she saw him. "Hi," she said.

"You look a little better now," he said, walking into the room and sitting down.

"I feel a little better now," she said. "I-I really don't know how to thank you."

Nathan took her hand in his and squeezed gently. "You already have. Just get better."

She nodded. "Are the others al lright?"

"They arrived in New Cape Quest about an hour ago."

Kristin shook her head. "I wasn't talking about them, but I'm glad to hear. I meant Lucas and Katie."

"Oh," Nathan said. "They're fine, for the most part. I know this might be a little early to tell you, but the UEO hired a psychiatrist. She'll help you."

She nodded. "You're right; it's a little too early."

"No one's going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I appreciate that."

"I just want you to know, I'm here for you. Day or night, you can call me if you need."

She smiled at him. "I just might take you up on that."


	17. Chapter 17

_**seaQuest** _

Nathan sat with Kristin for a long while. The two didn't have a very deep conversation; Nathan certainly didn't want to push her into talking about Zion. He'd hoped it would come in time, just like with Lucas. But, he told himself he could accept not knowing as well. He knew pushing her may just make her pull away emotionally from him, and he didn't want that. He'd truly missed her, and he was sure she missed him.

After a while, Dr. Levin knocked on the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but I'd like to check your vitals. If everything's normal, I'll release you." He turned to Nathan, "If you'll kindly excuse us, Captain."

"Of course," Nathan replied, standing up.

Kristin grabbed his arm. "Don't go too far," she said.

Nathan was a little surprised. He'd expected her to shut down completely, to cut everyone off, including him. But, he could see desperation in her eyes, something that said she needed him. "I won't," he promised. "I'll wait right outside the door."

Levin followed him out and closed the door behind him. Once they were alone, Levin turned to Kristin. He did the routine check, as he promised. After a moment, he said, "Uh, I got the results of the pregnancy test you asked me to do."

"And?" Kristin asked nervously.

"It's positive," Levin stated flatly. "You know I have to report that."

"I know," she said. She knew there were certain things that weren't confidential when it came to the UEO. A pregnancy wasn't something she could hide from them. "But, I'm telling you that you don't have to. I will."

"Okay," Levin said. Then, he added, "You realize there are options, don't you?"

Kristin tried to keep calm at what he was insinuating; she knew he was only trying to help, but she felt her anger rise at the word 'options'. "Yes, I am fully aware what options you mean," she snapped, probably raising her voice a little too much.

"It's just that I don't think the UEO is going to allow you to stay here if you decide to…see this thing through until the end. I mean, they'll obviously know you didn't intend for this to happen. They'll pay for any services you need," Levin continued.

"Excuse me? This is my body, and I'll decide what services I utilize. And don't you dare refer to this baby as a thing!" she yelled.

Levin sighed. He couldn't believe a woman in her position would feel so strongly about a child that could get her thrown off the most powerful UEO submarine. "I wasn't trying to make you angry," he explained. After a moment of silence, he continued, "You have a week to inform Admiral Noyce then. If not, I'll be forced to do so. What happens after that is your choice."

"Thank you," she muttered, still fuming.

"Uh, I think you're back to normal. I had the nurse get you some of your own clothes here," he said, motioning toward one of the chairs. Sure enough, there was a pair of jeans and a T-shirt waiting for her. "Still, you need to take it easy physically for the next few days. You have your antibiotics. I think you're set. You can get dressed and go then." He waited for some sort of response from her, but she simply nodded. Levin sighed once again and headed out the door.

Nathan was still waiting in the hallway. "Did I hear yelling?" he asked.

Levin nodded. "She's getting dressed now. I'm sure she'll be out in a minute."

"What was the yelling about?"

Levin hesitated. "It's not my place to say. Don't worry; she's not angry with you." With that, he simply walked away, leaving behind a confused Nathan.

After a few minutes, Kristin opened the door.

"Don't worry; I haven't left," he said.

She forced a smile to him as she gathered her things.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, I heard yelling. I don't want to pry, but I have to wonder what it was all about."

"Oh," she said, stopping what she was doing.

"Let me help," Nathan offered, going over to her and taking the items out of her hands.

She continued to stand there, eyes downcast.

"Look, I won't push you," Nathan said. "Uh, how about I walk you to your room, and then I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want?"

"No," she said, "it's not you. I mean, I'd like it if you walked me to my room."

"Good," Nathan said, smiling. "Because you were going to have a hard time getting rid of me if you said no."

Kristin smiled once again, a real smile this time. She did a quick assessment of the room, making sure she had everything she needed.

"All set?" he asked.

She nodded. "I suppose." Then she noticed Nathan's arms laden with all her things. "I feel a little silly with empty hands."

Nathan offered his arm, which Kristin accepted. "They're not empty now," he said. "Just don't you worry about it," he added. "Levin says you're supposed to take it easy."

"Yes, well, I think I can handle carrying a few things." Then she added rather dryly, "Levin says a lot of things; that doesn't mean he's always right."

They starting walking through the corridors. "You're angry with him?"

Kristin sighed. "I don't know. I'm angry, but not necessarily angry with him."

A short time later, they arrived at her room. Kristin opened the door, but Nathan stayed in the hallway. When she realized he hadn't followed her she turned. "You can come in, you know."

"Well, I didn't want to just walk in without asking," he said.

"You can just set those things on the table," she said. Then, she added, "Thank you for being respectful. That means a lot to me, especially right now."

"You're welcome."

She rifled through the things on the table. "Uh, here's your shirt," she said, handing it to him.

"You can keep it; I've got others."

"Yes, well, it is a little big for me. I'll have it washed," she promised, setting it back down.

There was a silence that permeated the room, all of a sudden. Nathan could sense Kristin felt uncomfortable. "Uh, well, I suppose I should let you get some rest?" It was a question, not a statement. He didn't know if Kristin wanted him to stay or not.

"No," she said. "I mean, you don't have to leave." She didn't want to be alone. Funny, in Zion, that's all she wanted. All she wanted was for Mendoza to leave her alone, to leave her be. But, now that she was back on _seaQuest_ , she didn't want to be alone. Perhaps she had some deep-seeded fear that Mendoza would come into her room while she was asleep. Logically, she knew it wasn't possible. She knew he was dead. But, with Nathan there, she felt safe. And, she didn't want that feeling to go away.

Nathan watched her. He noticed how her clothes hung loosely on her, clothes that had fit her just a week before. "Are you hungry? We could get something to eat."

She was hungry, but she wasn't prepared to go to the mess hall either. She wanted Nathan's company, but she didn't think she could handle seeing anyone else. That was going to take some time.

Nathan noticed her hesitance. "We could eat right here…or in my room, if you want."

She nodded. "I'd like that. I don't think I'm ready to see other people yet…I mean, besides you."

Nathan smiled. "What are you hungry for?"

"Anything," she said. "I'm not picky at the moment."

"Fine; you wait here, and I'll come back with our food," Nathan said.

While Nathan was gone, Kristin put away the things that were cluttering the table. She sat down, holding her head in her hands. She really didn't know what to do. She was pregnant, that was a fact. But, was she really going to keep this baby? She didn't know herself at the moment. No way was she going to abort the baby, though; she knew that for a fact. She just couldn't bring herself to do that, no matter what. But, she could put the baby up for adoption; at least the baby could still have a good life. But, in the end, it really didn't matter what she was going to do because she knew that once the UEO found out, she was definitely off _seaQuest_. That part of her life was already decided. She knew it. Even though they'd sympathize with her. Obviously, they'd know how she got pregnant, know it was never intended. But, that sympathy wouldn't change their policy. No way were they going to allow a pregnant CMO on _seaQuest_.

And if she kept the child, what kind of life would he or she have? No matter what, that child would grow up without a father. There was no way any man would ever want her after Zion. She knew that. There would be no man to even adopt the child to be a surrogate father. And, what would she tell her family? Could she really tell them that she was raped repeatedly? That a baby resulted from that rape? And, when the child was old enough, could she tell him or her about Mendoza? Could she really say, "Well, your father raped me? Your father was an evil man who sold women and children for sex?"

If she kept the baby, she told herself she'd lie. She could never tell this child how he or she was conceived. She could even go as far to say the child was the result of artificial insemination. But, she also wondered what others would think of her. A woman her age, having a child out of wedlock. No, it wasn't uncommon. But, she'd never thought of herself as that kind of woman. Now, others would see her as one. She had a thousand thoughts running through her head; she never even heard Nathan walk back in.  
"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concern lacing every word.

"Oh, yes," she said. "I'm fine." She looked at the trays of food. "Are you feeding a small army?" Nathan had piled both trays with plates of pasta, sandwiches, salads, and even some slices of cake.

"I didn't know what you were in the mood for," he defended.

"Well, I might not have eaten much, but even I don't think I can eat that much." A little voice in her head added, 'even if I'm eating for two.'

"Just eat until you're full." He sat down and pushed a tray in front of her. "Eat," he urged.

"It looks good. Thank you," she said, picking up a sandwich and taking a bite. The two ate in blissful silence for a long time.

Nathan finally broke the silence after a while though. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you adjusting? I mean…" his voice trailed off.

Kristin sighed heavily. "It's not me I'm worried about, exactly."

Nathan was silent, unsure of what she meant.

"There's no easy way to say this, but you'll find out soon enough. I can't say how much longer I'll be here."

"You're thinking of leaving?" he asked, appalled. "A-are you sure? I know you've been through something horrible, but I don't think it warrants leaving _seaQuest_."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. I don't want to leave, but I might be forced."

"Why?"

Kristin took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Nathan was floored. No, she couldn't be pregnant. She'd only been in Zion for a little over a week. She couldn't know that quickly, could she? "Are…are you sure?"

She nodded. "I know it's a little too early to tell, but I was late. So, Angel gave me an early pregnancy test this morning. And, then, I had Levin confirm it. I'm probably only a week along, but…I'm pregnant," she said, the tears evident in her voice now.

"Are you….are you…I mean, how do you feel about it?" Nathan asked.

"I….I don't know," she admitted. "I mean, I obviously didn't plan it. But, part of me is happy, I guess."

"Are you…going to keep it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't believe in abortion. But, I might put the baby up for adoption. I'm not sure yet. But, either way, you know the UEO isn't going to allow me to stay if I'm pregnant."

"Yes, they will," Nathan said. "They know it's not your fault."

"But, in the end, will they really care? It's against protocol. If I were married, it would be different, but I'm not. In the end, I'm a single, pregnant doctor, and I'd be nothing more to them than a risk."

"I can pull some strings," Nathan promised.

She shook her head. "I know you're trying to help. And I appreciate it; I really do. But, right now, I think this is one thing you can't save me from." Then she added, "But I know you're going to try."

"I feel somewhat responsible. I never should have left you."

"You can't blame yourself. You couldn't have known what Mendoza was going to do us," Kristin said quietly, shuddering slightly at the memory of it.

"So, Mendoza's the father?" he asked.

She nodded, but then a sudden thought came to her. She gave an audible gasp.

"What?" Nathan asked, worried.

"He might not be, actually." She'd forgotten about Manuel. "Manuel, Mendoza's brother….there was an incident."

Nathan put up a hand, indicating he didn't need to hear any more. He knew what she meant. "I'm so sorry you went through all of this."

"Me too," she admitted. "But, I'll live." She placed a hand on his. "I just don't know what I'd do without you though."

"So, that's what you were yelling at Levin about?" Nathan inferred.

She nodded. "He suggested I have an abortion." After a moment, she asked, "What would you do?"

"That's not the easiest question for me to answer," Nathan began. "But, I don't believe in abortion either."

"Even in the circumstance of rape?"

"I think a woman who's been raped should have the choice, but if I were in your shoes, I don't think I could either."

She smiled softly. "It means a lot to hear you say that…because when others find out, I'm not so sure they'd understand it."

Nathan nodded. "Sometimes, you just have to do what you feel is right. Don't worry about anyone else."

She rubbed her abdomen. "Now, I have to."

"Well, I mean everyone else." He motioned towards her tray. "Are you finished?"

She nodded. "I've eaten my fill."

"I'll just take care of these then. Do you want me to come back?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't want to be alone," she confirmed. "Please?"

He gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'm here for you."


	18. Chapter 18

_**seaQuest** _

As Nathan headed to the mess hall to drop off the dirty trays, Kristin received a knock on her door.

"Who could that be?" she muttered. She wasn't sure if she wanted to see anyone else at the moment, but opened the door anyway.

"Oh, Lucas," she exclaimed. She didn't mind seeing him.

"I-I know you probably want your space, but I-"

She grabbed him by the arm and gently pulled him inside. She wrapped him in a tight, bone-crushing hug. "I always have time for you," she whispered in his ear.

They stayed that way for a long time, surrogate mother and son. Finally, Kristin broke the hug. Lucas could see she'd been crying.

"Are you all right?" he asked, wiping his own tears away.

She nodded. "I'm just happy to see you, glad that you're safe."

He nodded. "You know they have a shrink for us here now."

"Yes, I know," she said. "Have you seen her yet?"

"No, I've got my first session tomorrow. Katie saw her though."

"Katie? How's she doing?"

"She's quiet," Lucas admitted. "But, I guess I am too. It's….hard, you know."

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She wondered if anyone would truly understand what hell they had been through. But, even in that hell, the three of them now shared a special bond. Although it was sad how that bond formed, she now felt closer to Lucas and Katie than she'd ever been. "I know."

Nathan entered the room once again. "Lucas! What a nice surprise!"

"Hi, Cap," he greeted.

"Am I interrupting?" Nathan asked worriedly. "If you two want to talk, I can…"

"I was just stopping by for a few minutes," Lucas said. "If you and the doc want to be alone-"

Kristin turned to Nathan. "Maybe just give us a few minutes, hm?"

He nodded. "I'll be right outside the door." With that, he left.

"Lucas, sweetheart, I don't want you to feel you have to leave," she said gently.

"But, I think there's a 'but' coming," Lucas inferred.

She smiled softly. "I'm dealing with some problems," she admitted. "Right now, I don't feel comfortable talking to anyone about it but the captain. Tell you what, though? How about you and I have lunch together tomorrow, hm? We can catch up. Would that be all right?"

He nodded. "I understand."

"Really?" She wanted to be sure he wasn't just saying that. She certainly knew how much the boy needed her and Nathan, and she didn't want to push him away.

"Of course." He gave her another hug to show it. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back. She kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Doc. See you tomorrow then."

"Of course."

The boy walked out of the room, leaving the door open for Nathan.

"Everything all right with him?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I think so. I promised to have lunch with him tomorrow. I explained that I was dealing with some things that I only felt comfortable talking about with you at the moment. I certainly didn't want to push him away, but I felt the need to explain."

"I think he appreciates that. You're certainly better at talking to him than I am these days. I'm not sure what to say."

"Well, we've went through a lot together. You can't force him. He'll come around."

"I know," he said. "So, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Anything that takes my mind off my problems," she admitted, "at least for the time being."

"A game of poker?" Nathan suggested. "That is, if you don't want to talk."

She shook her head. "I don't think there's much else to talk about. I want to enjoy my time here while I still can. A game of poker would be lovely."

So, Nathan broke out the cards and chips. It wasn't very competitive, considering it was just the two of them. But, Nathan taught her a few different versions of the game. And, it was nice just being together and talking about nothing in particular.

"I'll see you and raise you two," Nathan said.

Kristin smiled. She was terrible at poker, and she knew it. Nathan had been trying to teach her how to keep a straight face when she had a good hand. But, at the moment, she was holding three aces in her hand. She also knew that Nathan knew she had a good hand, but he was being kind.

"I'll raise you ten," she said.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" she said, unable to stop smiling.

Nathan laughed. "I fold."

She proudly placed her cards on the table and pulled the chips in towards her.

"You know, it's a good thing we're not playing for real money here," Nathan said. "I only had a pair of threes."

"I guess I'm lucky tonight…in cards, that is."

"You need to work on that face, though. If you ever want to play a game with the others, you'll never make it unless you can learn to keep a straight face. And, you need to stop laughing when you bluff," Nathan warned.

Kristin sighed. "This was fun, but let's be serious. I'm never going to be invited to one of those games because I won't be here much longer."

"Are we back on that again? The UEO isn't going to send you away."

She raised an eyebrow. "And you're going to convince them that you need me here? Tell me, what's the advantage to having a pregnant CMO?"

"Yes, I will convince them I need you. I mean, the whole crew's grown accustomed to you. They feel comfortable with you. The UEO had to search for months just to find you."

"Everyone can be replaced, Nathan," Kristin reminded gently. "I'm sure they'll find someone else who can meet the qualifications."

"But, do they have the time?"

Kristin was silent, absentmindedly fumbling with the chips that lay in front of her.

Nathan placed a hand on hers. "Look, just don't be packing your bags just yet."

"Fine," she agreed. "But, don't be surprised if we have to say goodbye."

"Let's just wait and see what happens." He removed his hand and started shuffling the cards. "Do you want another game?"

"You realize it's late, don't you? Don't you have to be on the bridge in the morning? That's only six hours from now."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not tired."

She smiled softly. She knew what he was doing, and she appreciated it. But, she couldn't expect him to lose sleep for her either.

"I think we ought to call it a night. I'm not the one who has to get up and work," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded. "I need some sleep too. I'll be fine."

The two cleaned up the cards and chips, and Nathan gathered them all in his hands.

"If you need anything, anything at all, you call me," Nathan said.

"I will," she promised. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well," Nathan said as he quietly left the room.

Kristin changed into a nightgown and lie down. Her mind wandered, but, eventually, she fell asleep.

Hours later, she awoke, feeling horrendous pain. Her first thought was that she'd been dreaming, that she'd never been rescued after all, that she was still under Mendoza's control. But, she realized her wrists weren't tied. She reached over and switched on the lamp, feeling another stab of pain in her belly. "Ah," she cried softly.

She swallowed hard and willed the pain to subside. She felt she could barely move. She frantically grabbed for her PAL unit. Another stab of pain washed over her as she did so. "Ah!" she cried.

After a moment, she hit a button on the PAL. She really did not pay attention to which button she was pressing; she just needed to alert someone. She absentmindedly hit the first button, feeling another stab of pain. She cried out again.

"Kristin?" Nathan answered. "Is that you?"

"N-Nathan," Kristin replied, frantically. "I…I..." Her words were interrupted when she felt another sharp pain. "Ah!" she cried.

"I'll be right there!" Nathan cried, instantly out of bed. In a minute, he was in Kristin's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He noticed the color was gone from her face.

"I don't…I think…" she stammered. She motioned to her abdomen. "Pain."

"We need to get you to med bay," he said. He lifted the blankets and gasped. "Oh, Kristin!" The bed was stained with blood.

"Nathan…I…" she uttered softly. Kristin knew what was happening, but the pain was too much. Darkness washed over her as Nathan stood helpless. He quickly called Dr. Levin.

Later that morning, Kristin awoke in med bay. It took her a moment to realize where she was, took her a moment to remember how she got there. But, then she did, and she knew what happened.

A minute later, a nurse walked in. "Oh, you're awake. I'll let the doctor know." She quickly exited, and Dr. Levin entered a few moments later.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said. "You do know what happened, don't you?"

She nodded. "I lost it, didn't I?" she said weakly.

Levin nodded. "I am sorry." Then, he added, "I've already performed an ultrasound. There's nothing left."

Kristin nodded sadly.

"I think your body's still recovering from all the other stresses you've endured. I want to give you a little time to rest until I release you. Do you have any questions?"

Kristin thought for a moment. It was all rather surreal. It was happening so fast; she didn't even know what she was feeling. She shook her head.

"Okay," Levin said. "How do you feel about visitors? Are you up to it?"

"Who is it?"

"The captain has been checking about every fifteen minutes to see if you're awake. And Lucas."

"They can come in," she said.

"Fine; if you need anything, you know what to do." With that, the doctor exited.

A few moments later, Nathan and Lucas entered the room. Nathan was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "Hey there," Nathan said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Hi, Doc," Lucas echoed.

"Hi," she said, trying to smile. "I'm a little tired," she admitted.

Nathan placed the flowers on the table. "These are for you."

"Thank you. They're lovely. Where did you get flowers down here?" she asked. They weren't like the ones that grew in the hydroponics chamber. They were a bouquet of daisies and yellow roses.

Nathan smiled softly. "I have ways." He kissed her gently on the forehead. "You gave us quite a scare there."

She nodded. "Me too. I suppose I need to thank you."

"I'm just glad I was there to help."

"And, don't worry about our lunch date," Lucas added.

"Oh, Lucas, I'm sorry. I completely forgot," Kristin began.

"It's not like you planned this." Then he added, "Are you okay? I mean, with what happened?"

"I…I'm not sure yet. I suppose maybe it's for the best. I am sad that it was a life lost, but…" her voice trailed off.

"Well, I can't stay long," Lucas said. "I have an appointment with Dr. Lloyd, but I wanted to see you."

"We'll have that lunch another time," Kristin promised.

"When you're feeling up to it," Lucas finished. He looked at the clock. "Well, I better go. See you two later." With that, he left the room.

"That was quick," Kristin replied.

"I think he wanted to give us some time alone. He really does have an appointment though."

"I know, he mentioned," Kristin said.

Nathan sat down next to her bed. He took her hand in his. "So, how do you really feel about all this?"

She sighed. "I think it's only natural to be sad, but I'm a little happy too. Does that sound horrible?"

"Not at all. I think what you mean is, you would be happy to have another baby if the child had been conceived under happier circumstances. But, this wasn't the case. And, it would have changed your life."

She nodded. "I don't think I really had time to get used to the idea, really."

"But, physically?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, I'm fine there," she assured him. "I think it just wasn't meant to be."

Nathan nodded. "At least you don't have to leave now."

"That's something," she admitted. She gave him a small smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Three days later**

After Kristin was released from med bay, she made sure she took it easy as ordered. And, it didn't take long for things to get back to normal around the seaQuest, the normalcy being that things became very busy once again. There were missions to plan, work to accomplish. And, if Kristin wanted to be a part of that, she had to get herself back to normal as well. She had an appointment with Dr. Lloyd.

She couldn't say she was particularly thrilled about it. She didn't particularly relish remembering what happened in Zion, but, logically, she knew it was necessary. If she was going to heal, or at least overcome, what happened to her and move on, she had to go through with it. She knocked on the door.

Dr. Lloyd opened it. "Oh, Kristin, it's so nice to see you again." The two had met the day after her miscarriage, but the doctor already treated her as though they were old friends. "Come in, please."

Kristin looked around the office. Although it was small, the slightly younger doctor had tried to make a homey environment. It was welcoming and soothing. There was soft music playing in the background, and the room had several prints hanging on the wall of different ocean scenes. And, there were several, large potted plants around the room. In the middle of the room were a couch and two chairs across from it.

"Have a seat please," Dr. Lloyd said.

"Uh, which?"

The doctor laughed softly. "You do what you're comfortable with. Are you nervous?"

"Is it obvious?"

The doctor placed a gentle hand on her arm. "You've never had any type of therapy, have you?"

"I've never had an experience that warranted it," Kristin admitted.

"Well, don't worry. I'm just here to listen and to help. You needn't feel nervous or threatened. Have a seat," she said once again. "Would you like some tea?" she asked, walking over to a small table in the corner of the room. "Or I have coffee if you'd prefer."

"Tea would be fine," Kristin said, choosing the couch. "Thank you."

She handed Kristin a cup of tea. "You're very welcome."

The doctor took a seat in the chair next to the couch. "Now, I know a little about what happened to you, generally. I understand that you and your friends were taken and held in Zion for several days. And, I know you had some horribly traumatic experiences. I am not going to force you to talk about anything. Why don't you start where you feel comfortable?"

Kristin hesitated a bit as she sipped her tea. She wasn't really sure where to begin. After a minute, she said, "Well, I…I suppose I feel rather afraid still, even though I know I'm safe now."

"Why is that?"

"At night, I'm worried. I'm worried that Mendoza is going to come into my room and rape me again. Um, he kept me tied to his bed." She showed the doctor her wrists. "I don't think these scars will ever go away."

"They might not," the doctor said. She sensed Kristin was not only referring to the physical scars, but also the emotional ones. "But they will fade with time."

And like a flood, Kristin opened up. She told the doctor about everything that she had experienced from the rapes to the forced abortions. She told her about feeling broken, so broken she wanted to die. She told her about the rescue, about logically knowing Mendoza was dead, but still fearing him. She told her about the miscarriage, her guilt over being happy she wasn't pregnant anymore, but feeling sad about the loss. She couldn't believe she'd ever talk so openly about it all, but it felt good to do so. It felt good to cry about it. It felt good to purge the feelings that were weighing her down.

And before she knew it, the doctor had enveloped her in a tight hug. And Kristin accepted the hug and cried for a long time on her shoulder.

"There, there," the doctor soothed gently. "You've been through so much, but you're doing fine."

After several minutes, Kristin stopped crying. "I-I can't believe I just told you all that. I haven't told anyone else."

"Do you want to?"

She shook her head. "No, I think I don't want most people to know. But, I might want to tell some of my close friends someday."

"What about your family?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I'd feel comfortable telling them. I'm a private person," she explained.

"That might be so, but you don't have to handle on your own."

Kristin sighed. "I really don't have anyone else. I have a grown daughter, but I don't know if I could ever tell her what I just told you. I have a few close friends here."

"Like Katie and Lucas?" Dr. Lloyd offered.

Kristin nodded. "And maybe one or two others. But, I'm not sure if anyone could ever understand what we've been through together."

"Maybe; maybe not. But, I don't think you should feel forced to tell anyone else what you've experience unless you want to. And, only after you've come to terms with it yourself."

Kristin nodded.

"Well, I do have another session coming up," the doctor said. "But I think you've done remarkably well for your first day. How's tomorrow, same time?"

Kristin nodded. She did actually feel a little better, although she knew she was far from better.

**Three months later**

Nathan knocked on Kristin's door.

She opened it and let him in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Almost," she said. "Do I look alright?" she asked. She was nervous.

He nodded. "You look fine," he assured her.

"Fine? Is that all?" she turned back to the mirror to give herself another check.

"You look stunning," he corrected. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so," she admitted. "I never should have agreed to this."

"If you didn't do it now, they'd keep hounding you. Besides, Secretary Brooks wants to meet you in person."

"Well, of course, I don't mind meeting her. But, I must have been out of my mind when I agreed to address the whole UEO brass."

"Well, you're not alone, you know. Lucas and Katie are speaking too, and I'm sure Lucy will. I heard a rumor that Angel will be there as well." Then he added, "You know, the UEO brass won't come to us; we really need to go."

She smiled. "All right," she said. "Let's go."

The two started walking to launch bay. Once they arrived, Kristin saw that it was empty. "Where is everyone else?"

"Already on their way to New Cape Quest. Their launch left already. We've been waiting on you," Nathan informed.

She blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. " He held out his hand and helped her inside. "We won't be late, but we won't be early either."

It wasn't long before they arrived at UEO headquarters. They entered the large conference hall, and Kristin was amazed by all the people inside. She held onto Nathan's arm tightly. "I don't think I can do this," she whispered nervously. "I didn't know there'd be this many people here."

"Yes, you can," Nathan encouraged. "You're not the only one, remember?"

"Yes, but I'm giving the opening speech. What if I fall flat on my face the moment I walk on that stage?"

Before Nathan could answer her, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Secretary Brooks and Lucy.

"Captain Bridger, it's so wonderful to see you again. I hope you've been well. You remember Lucy?"

"Of course," Nathan said, shaking both of their hands. He noticed Lucy was looking much better this time, more confident and vibrant. He gently moved Kristin forward.

"Uh, Secretary, this is Dr. Kristin Westphalen," Nathan introduced.

The secretary took Kristin's hand. "Oh, yes, I'm so happy to finally meet the wonderful woman who befriended my daughter in that horrible place. I'm so glad you're doing well," the secretary gushed.

"Oh, well, I didn't really do much," Kristin said modestly. "I should be thanking you for Lucy. If it weren't for her, I don't think I could have made it."

"Well, how about I let you two get reacquainted?" the secretary said. "Uh, we should be starting in about five minutes. I'll go up and introduce you, and then you're on."

Kristin nodded. Her heart was fluttering. As the secretary left, Kristin turned to Lucy. The two women hugged.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you again," Lucy said. "I was so glad to hear you were safe."

"Me too," Kristin agreed. "You look better."

"So do you," Lucy noted. "And I've gotten a lot of help, emotionally."

Kristin nodded. "Therapy is a little strange," she admitted. "But it is helping."

After a few more minutes, Nathan interrupted. "I hate to break up the reunion, ladies, but we really should be finding our seats." He pointed to the stage where Secretary Brooks was already standing.

"Oh, my!" Kristin exclaimed.

Nathan grabbed her hand and helped her to her seat.

She held his hand tightly. "Nathan, I don't think I can-"

"…please welcome Dr. Kristin Westphalen," Secretary Brooks announced.

All eyes turned to her as Nathan whispered, "Yes, you can."

Kristin stood and swallowed hard. She walked onto the stage with such grace and poise, no one could tell she was nervous.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen," she began. "Secretary Brooks called everyone here tonight because she wanted us, a small group of us, to tell our stories. She wanted to give a voice to those who have been trapped in human trafficking, to show you that people can overcome it." She paused slightly and continued. "I was trapped for a short time. I was raped, repeatedly. I both saw and experienced beatings, forced starvations. I suppose some of the other stories you'll hear tonight might be similar to mine. But, I'm not here for you to feel sorry for me. I don't want your sympathy. What I want is your promise. I want you to promise that you'll be an advocate for people like us, people that are still trapped. Human trafficking is a real problem, and as much as we'd like to think it doesn't happen, it does, all over the world. In an ideal world, it would never happen, but we don't live in an ideal world."

She crossed the stage and looked out to the audience. She exchanged glances with some of the brass. Then, she continued.

"Zion Colony is one of many human trafficking rings. I was lucky." She motioned towards the other speakers. "We were lucky. There are women and children who die in colonies like this, being used and abused their whole lives."

She stepped off the stage and walked to the head table. "I want you to promise you'll do everything you can to watch these colonies, open territory or not. We might not be able to stop human trafficking, but we can certainly prevent it. So, as much as I appreciate a chance to tell my story, I'd like to speak for those who can't and may never get to tell their story. Please, don't forget them."

When Kristin finished her speech, there was a thunderous roar of applause as she walked back on stage to replace the microphone. She simply said, "Thank you." Then, she returned back to her seat.

As the applause died down, and the secretary called the next person to the stage, Nathan leaned over and whispered, "I don't think I've ever been prouder of you than I am right now."

Kristin blushed. "Thank you," she whispered. The speeches continued. They heard from Lucas, Katie, and Lucy. All of them told of the horrors they'd seen, each of them speaking eloquently, none of them going into great detail, of course. But, all of them had come to terms with what they'd been through. Finally, Angel walked up on stage.

She introduced herself and said, "My story is a little different than those you've already heard. I was young when I met Hugo Mendoza. I had run away from home when I was just twelve years old. I had a bad home life, and Hugo found me. I didn't know, at the time, that he was already married, to three other women. And, it wasn't long before he seduced me, and I married him too. By the time I was fourteen, I was pregnant with his son. After he went to prison the first time, I thought I was free. I wanted no part of him anymore. He raped and abused me as well, and I didn't want that kind of life for me or my son. But, Hugo only spent a few years in jail because of a plea deal. Once he was out, he found me."

She paused for a moment to turn the page of the notes she had written. Then, she continued, "Stupidly, I allowed him back into my life. He had threatened my life if I didn't allow him to see our son. From then on, I did a lot of things I will forever regret. I helped traffic men and women, boys and girls. I did whatever Hugo told me, but in the end, I only blame myself. I was a coward. I should have done something sooner."

She turned to Lucy, Lucas, and the others. With tears in her eyes, she said, "I am so sorry to each and every one of you. I know that might not be able to make up for what I did, but I hope you can one day find it in your heart to forgive me."

When she was finished, the whole crowd stood, giving her a round of applause. When the ceremony ended, Kristin scanned the crowd for her. It took her a while to get through the crowd, but she made finally found her.

"That was a lovely speech," she said, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve it," she said. "Your speech was beautiful."

"So, what did they…do to you?" Kristin asked.

"Well, I'm not in jail, as you can see. I'm on probation for the next ten years, but I suppose that's a small price to pay. At least I can still take care of my son."

"How is he?" Kristin asked.

"He's doing wonderfully. He's actually with his grandparents right now. I made amends with my family. Apparently, they were trying to find me for quite a few years."

"That's wonderful," Kristin said. Then she added, "You really shouldn't feel guilty for Zion. It wasn't your fault."

"I know you think that, but I do. I am dealing with it though, a little each day, just like you are, I suppose."

Kristin nodded. She felt Nathan's hand on her arm. "The secretary wants to see you before we go," he whispered.

She nodded. "Well, I wish you luck with everything."

"You too."

With that, they parted ways.


	20. Chapter 20

It was late when the group arrived back to seaQuest. The others headed off to bed. Nathan walked Kristin to her door.

"You know, I meant what I said," Nathan told her as they walked.

"About what?" she asked.

"About being proud of you. Well, I'm proud of all of you," he said, "but I'm really, really proud of you." He put an arm around her shoulders. "And you didn't fall on your face," he added.

She laughed softly. "No, I didn't. I really didn't think I could do it, but once I got up there, well, I knew I had to do something. And, it just came out."

"You mean you didn't write that beforehand?" Nathan asked, shocked.

She handed them the notecards that were in her evening bag. Nathan looked at them. They were completely blank.

"Now, I'm even more proud of you," he said.

They reached her door.

"You want to come inside?" she asked. Over the past few months, they hadn't time to spend late evenings chatting. Things had been busy. She hoped he would.

"Sure," he said. He handed her the cards back. "I can't believe you didn't write anything before tonight though."

"I tried a thousand times," she said. "I couldn't think of anything. But, once I got up on that stage, it just came to me. I don't think I could have done that again if I tried."

"Probably not. So, what would you like to do? I've missed our late night chats."

"Me too," she smiled. "Well, I'd love to get out of this frock. Would you mind if I changed?"

"Of course not," Nathan said.

She turned her back to him. "Would you mind unzipping me?"

Nathan obliged.

Kristin stepped into the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute," she said.

Nathan took a seat while he waited. A few moments later, Kristin emerged, wearing jeans and a T-shirt, her hair down.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Much," she said. "Now, I feel underdressed though." She motioned towards his dress blues. "Aren't you going to change?"

He nodded. "I was thinking we might go for a walk. We can stop by my room on the way."

"A walk? Where?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see. Are you up for it?"

"Of course," she said with a smile.

So, the two walked through the quiet corridors. They stopped in Nathan's room so he could change.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Mr. Mysterious, are we?" she said.

He laughed. "Maybe." He offered his arm. "Shall we, Doctor?"

She accepted it, entwining her arm in his. "We shall," she said with a smile.

Nathan led her to the moon pool. In the evenings, it was quiet, and this evening was no exception. A lovely glow shone on the wall. Kristin turned and saw a small table with lit candles. Nathan led her to it.

"Oh, Nathan," she breathed. This is lovely. There was a covered plate on the table, with two plates. "We've already had dinner."

Nathan took the lid off the plate. "Yes, but we haven't had dessert." On the plate was a chocolate cheesecake topped with raspberries.

"Oh, that looks delicious," she exclaimed. "When did you set this up?"

"I'm not revealing my secrets. Would you like a slice?"

"Please."

He cut a slice for her and one for himself. Then, he poured them both some wine. He raised his glass.

She raised hers, and the two glasses clinked together. They each took a sip.

After a moment, she said, "So, what's all this for?"

"Do we need a reason?" he asked, taking a bite of his cake.

"N-no, but…" her voice trailed off.

"But what?" Nathan pressed.

"I really value our friendship," she began. "But, somehow, I sense you might want it to be more than that."

"Maybe," he admitted. "Is that a problem? I thought you made it clear you had feelings for me too."

"Well, that was before…"

"Before?"

"Before Zion," she said quietly. "I just don't think there's any man who would want me after that."

Nathan put his fork down and looked at her. "Is that what you think?"

She nodded.

Nathan stood, took her hand, and gently pulled her up from the chair. "You're wrong."

"Nathan, no," she said. "You don't want me. Don't waste your heart."

"Kristin, Sweetheart, I'm not wasting my heart. In fact, until I met you, I didn't think it was even possible for me to even look at another woman in that way. But, you've changed all that."

"I did care for you," she admitted. "I still do."

"I care for you too," Nathan said. "I'm not trying to push you into anything. I'll wait for you if you're not ready, but don't throw the idea away."

She was quiet for a long time. She crossed over to the moon pool and l leaned against the side of the pool.

Nathan came up behind her placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't meant to upset you."

She shook her head. "You didn't upset me. I was just so sure I was tainted for any man. I was sure no one else could love me."

"That's not true. And you deserve to be loved. I wish you'd believe that."

"I might need a little help," she finally said.

"So you'll give it a chance?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

Nathan pulled her into a tight hug.

After several moments, he said, "Should we finish our dessert?"

She nodded. So the two sat back down and ate. After an hour, they had finished half the cake and half the bottle of wine as well.

"Another slice?" Nathan asked.

Kristin shook her head. "No, thank you. I should have stopped after the second slice."

Nathan laughed softly. "We all deserve to splurge a little from time to time."

"Yes, well, I think we've splurged enough for a while."

"Point taken. You want to help me clean this up?"

She nodded. She helped him clean the dishes and put the table and chairs away.

When they were finished, he said, "Are you ready to call it a night, or would you like some company?"

"What would you like to do?"

"I asked you first."

She smiled. "I don't want to keep you up."

"Good news," he informed her. "I have tomorrow off."

"You do?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded. "New policy; the captain has Saturday's off, unless there's an emergency."

She laughed. "You're teasing me."

He nodded. "I do have tomorrow off, though."

"Well, I have the evening shift tomorrow, so I don't have to work in the morning."

Nathan smiled. "How about a movie?"

"OK," she agreed.

The two headed to his room. He motioned towards the case of discs on the wall. "Pick one out; I have a pretty good selection."

"What are you in the mood for?" she asked.

"Anything," he said. "I'll make some popcorn."

"Popcorn? We just polished off half an entire cheesecake."

"You can't watch a movie without popcorn, though."

She smiled. "Alright." She turned back to the case of movies and searched the numerous titles. After a while, she breathed, "Oh, I love this one."

"Which one?" he asked.

"Casablanca. You certainly have taste."

"Put it in," he urged her.

And, so the two sat down, watched the movie, and ate popcorn, both enjoying one another's company.

As the movie neared the end, Nathan felt Kristin's head droop against his chest. He put his arm around her. "Tired?" he asked.

"Getting there," she admitted. "But this is the best part."

"We can always finish it another time."

She shook her head. "No, I'll stay awake."

But, as the last line of the movie was uttered, Kristin had already fallen asleep. Nathan moved her carefully so as not to wake her. He shut the movie off. Then, he took a blanket and covered Kristin up. Then, he leaned over her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Here's lookin' at you, kid," he whispered.

The End


End file.
